FNAF- In the animatronics shoes
by PauliPstn
Summary: The adventures of the characters of FNAF 2 (for now) from the animatronics perspective, including our favourite night guard Jeremy and two very special animatronics (OC). Please read and review so I can improve and you can enjoy it more :) PLEASE CONSIDER: this is not a game based story, there's no purple guy and no ghosts children
1. Chapter 1

**AN=** A little start for this adventure that I have in my head with this characters from the game Five Nights at Freddy's. This first chapter has many parts and then when I'm finished I'm gonna start the following chapters ;) So thanks for read...

I'm sorry if Ihave some mistakes in the spelling but english isn't my first language

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or any of his characters FNAF :)**

* * *

In the animatronics shoes

Sleepless night

I

\- Please!

\- No!

\- But... It's your Job!

\- No... What about Foxy?

\- He already tried... He was the first that we ask to do it

\- Then if he couldn't... Why could I?

\- Please!

\- Stop begging! Why don't you say the truth? Why don't you admit that you can't stand him?

\- T-that's... Freddy! Say something! I'm not going to do all the talk!

Freddy sighed. He looked at her and then spoke.

\- If you don't help us, I will lock you in the backstage with him... -he said in his usual calm voice... His usual voice when he was serious

\- You wouldn't dare!

\- I'm serious

Of course he was. She already knew that. Also, she has no other option but accept... If only Blair hasn't came with Freddy...

\- ALL RIGHT -She said turning around and entering the dining area

\- Hi Felly! Again -Balloon Boy started to laugh with enthusiasm just to make her more annoyed

\- Hey, Balloon Boy! Do you want to hear a story? -Of how I destroy your head like a can destroy a balloon? Is what She wanted to say, but instead of that, she just took a deep breath...

Ok. Now think. What kind of story could put the little animatronic to sleep? So far it didn't matter how many stories Foxy told him, or how many songs the rabbits sang him, or even how many "sweet threats" the bears had told him... He simply didn't go to sleep... It wasn't like they need to sleep either, but once in a while the little robot had to shout down or else he was extremely annoying... More than he normally was... If that was even possible.

\- A story! Yeeees! More stories!

\- Ok, here it goes...! -She said when she decides what to say- I'm going to tell you the story about how I arrive to the pizzeria -If truth has to be told, she wasn't going to make up a story just for him

\- Yupi!

\- Isn't great? Maybe I can help too!

\- Find your own space Blair... This story is mine... And starts like this...

II

She moves her head, then blinks a few times and finally moves her hands. Open and close… she enjoy the movement and the sound that it caused by the little moves of her body. She touches her head and then the two things that falls from each side…

\- They are plaits

\- Plaits? –her voice… she likes it too

\- Yes… you wear them so there's not much hair around… making easier to work with kids

The person that was talking to her was in her back so she couldn't see what he was doing… but suddenly she felt it… her system suddenly restarted.

\- There you go… your system is now activated Felly

\- Hello! Welcome to Freddy's Fazbear! I'm Felly! Look how my tail moves! –she said while putting a smile and moving her tail in an automatic way

\- Yep, you're fine –he said coming to her front- I'm Robert, the staff's boss… But you already know that, is in your system

\- Robert

\- Yeah, that's me… Now come, we have a lot to do before opening

\- We have exactly three hours until the opening…

\- That's correct, you're always going to know the opening time –he started to walk- Follow me…

And she followed him; after all it was in her system to obey the staff's boss.

\- Here is where you're going to work… Err… You're position to play with the kids…

\- Yes! Playing with kids! Let's have some fun! –she said while one arm and one leg rise automatically

\- Eh… yes… This is Man… I mean… Toy Foxy

\- Hi! My name is Felly, let's have some fun! –she said while this time her both arms rise in the air

\- Oh… you were so cute back then!

\- Shut up Blair! ... Now where was I?

\- I'm Toy F-Foxy, How c-can I help you? –the animatronic in front of her make only a small move with his hand

Her voice wasn't so clear either.

\- What you have to do is help Toy Foxy by taking care of the kids in the Kid's Cove… in your system you're going to find all the available games and the balloons show

\- I can make animals with balloon! Do you want a dog?

\- Eh… not for now… maybe later… now let's move to the next area… This is Toy Bonnie

\- Hello! Do you want to rock with me? –the animatronic started to play some notes in his guitar

\- Hello! I'm Felly, let's play together!

\- That answer doesn't have any sense…

\- It was the system! Automatic answers! When you tell your part we can go on the details of your stupid…

\- Felly! –Teddy and his "no curses or bad words" rule

\- Weird… responses

\- That means that I can tell my part too?

\- If you let me finish mine…

\- Okay! Go on!


	2. Sleepless night 2

The second part from the first chapter

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or any of Scott's characters :)**

* * *

III

\- I'm BonBon, let's play!

\- We should keep going –Robert said

\- Don't forget your surprise! Go, see the Puppet!

Felly froze for a moment.

\- Sure! But first I have to go and pick some balloons, their running out!

Robert looked for a moment the weird talk between the animatronics.

\- Balloons are running out?

\- No Balloon Boy… it was just an expression

\- I remember now… It was your only way to say "No"! Wasn't it cute?

\- Eh… No… Also, how dare you miss "I'm running out of sweets, wait for a while"?

\- It was the system…

\- Exactly my point… Now, if I can go on…

\- This is Toy Chica

\- Hi! My name is Thia! And this is Clyde! Do you want a cupcake? In that table you can find very different ones, in many colors too!

\- Sure! Let's do it!

\- No cupcakes for now… Just, let's move on –Robert said while pushing Felly to harry up

\- See you later sailor!

\- Finally, this is the stage –Robert said when they arrive at the end of the dining area

Felly stayed still looking through the open curtain strait to the backstage door. Her eyes never leaving the door… Until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

\- I'm Teddy! I think you're a new face in here! Welcome to Freddy's Fazbear Pizza! Do you want to hear a song?

\- I'm Felly! Let's find a treasure!

\- Ok, I think everything is fine Felly… The opening time…

\- The opening time is in two hours and 30 minutes… -the two animatronics spoke at the same time

\- Exactly… to your positions

\- Yes, captain!

\- There…

\- But…

\- I said there… now is your turn –Felly said then she go to sit at Mangle's side

IV

\- Okay! Now is my turn then…

Two days after Felly's arrive, a new animatronic arrives was scheduled. Blair, the last in joining the pizzeria's team.

\- Robert here again?

\- You know I'm the only one that can restart an animatronic system

\- Oh! I forgot that a new one arrived today… Don't you think that are too many of them?

\- Be careful with your words, they have names you know? Besides, you don't pay for them, our boss does

\- But…

\- I have some things to take care… Bye! –he said walking strait to the hallway where the animatronic was

The same as before, he restarted the animatronic's system.

\- Ears! –was the first thing she said… or rather, scream

\- Hi Blair, my name is Robert

\- Oh! Hi! I'm Blair! You notice how cute my ears are? Do you want a sweet? A lollipop? –She said taking something from her left pocket- Or maybe a candy? –she said starting to put her hand in the right one

\- No thanks, I don't like sweets

\- Huh? What kind of kid doesn't like sweets… -she stop talking looking at Robert again, he was too tall for be a kid

She scanned him.

\- Oh! You're an adult… what do you need? I'm going to find Robert

\- That's me –he said sighing

\- Hi Robert!

\- Yeah… jus follow me, okay? –he started to walk… definitely it was too early for that

Blair started jumping at his side.

\- Eh… Blair, stop jumping –Robert said seeing the tables moving

\- But I'm a rabbit! And rabbits jump!

\- No in the pizzeria

\- Oh… Okay! –she said way too loud

\- So, here we are… this is your spot, looking at the kids playing between the Kids Cove and the Games Area…

\- Hi! I'm Blair! – The animatronic was already gone talking to Mangle

\- I-I'm Toy F-Foxy… What c-can I do for you?

\- Do you want a candy?

\- Blair she doesn't eat sweets

\- She doesn't…

\- Anyway… this is Felly –he said in the moment that Felly was coming toward them with a box in her arms

\- Hi! I'm Blair! Do you like my ears?

\- Hi! I'm Felly! Welcome to Freddy's Fazbear Pizza!

\- I like your ears!

\- Thanks! –Felly said

\- There was when I realize you were weird…

\- That's mean! I just have… a liking to ears…

\- More stories!

\- Just shut down won't you?

\- I'm gonna continue…


	3. Sleepless Night 3

The next part of the chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or any of Scott's characters :)**

* * *

V

\- Hey Robert!

\- What's up?

\- I need…

\- Hi, I'm Blair! Do you want a candy?

\- Eh? No, I'm diabetic…

She stared him for a while and then she tilted her head.

\- I mean no thanks

\- You are an adult… what do you need? I'm gonna look for Robert

Robert rubbed his hand down his face… It would be a long morning.

\- And this is…

\- T! –Robert quickly put his hands in his ears, but it was too late, his ear drum should be damage by then

The two animatronics started jumping.

\- I think is… Enough! –Robert rise his both arms to stop them

\- My name is BonBon, and we rabbits rock!

\- Do you want a lollipop?

\- Yeeees! Wait… what is a lollipop?

\- You can give him the lollipop later, now we have other things to do

\- Welcome to Freddy's Fazbear!

\- We have to play a next time!

\- Ok… this is…

\- Hello!

\- Ah? This are not hours for you to be out… Mary!

\- Hi!

\- Ahahahahaahahahahahahahaha

\- Do you want a candy?

\- Balloon Boy! How you even get here? –a staff girl came to take Balloon Boy with her

\- Where was I before that, I mean him interrupted us? Ok… this is the dining area and she is…

\- I like your ea…! Wings!

\- Really? You didn't even look before talking!

\- It was the system…

\- Right, the system…

\- I'm Blair! Let's have some fun!

\- I'm Thia! And this is Clyde! Do you want a cupcake?

\- Sure! Do you want a lollipop?

\- No sweets… For now –Robert added when the two animatronics looked at him in shock- We still need to get to the stage!

So they go on until they arrived at the stage.

\- I'm Teddy! What we have here? Another new face! Welcome to Freddy's Fazbear Pizza!

\- I'm Blair! Let's play!

\- And…

\- Whatever, it doesn't matter anymore… It's not working, we have to try something else –Felly said standing up

And then after another 30 minutes of stories about Blair and Felly's adaptation to the pizzeria and how they learn how to control themselves, they make the impossible to happen and Balloon Boy shut down.

\- But that's not all…

Blair sited up next to Felly.

\- Nope

One day, when the both of them already had a week living in the pizzeria something different happen.

\- Hello sailors! Welcome to the Kids Cove! –said Felly like always

\- What are we doing today captain? –One of the kids asked her

\- Today I'm not the captain! Tom is! –She said putting her hat on one of the kid's head- So what do you want to do captain?

\- Let's go to the tree trunks!

\- To the tree trunks then! –she said following the kids

\- Need any help? –Blair asked

\- Sure, why not? –Felly said and the two of them go to play with the kids

\- 1, 2, 3, 4 Jump! 5, 6, 7, 8 Jump! 9, 10, 11, 12

\- And here?

\- She looks stupid, Jajajajaja –Felly moved her ears, a couple of kids were putting Mangle's head in her stomach

\- Felly? –Blair got near to see what was going on

\- Stay here –she said and started walking towards the children

\- 1, 2, 3, 4 Jump!

\- Hey sailors! What are you doing?

\- What do you think we're doing? We are playing…

\- I see… but, there's something that is going terrible wrong… you see –Felly picked up Mangle's head from the kid's hands looking at them with an angry face- The head goes here –she putted in the right place- You just have to look at yourselves, I'm pretty sure you're capable of something like that –she propped herself up and returned to the tree trunks

\- Should I give them some candies? They looked sad…

\- I wouldn't say sad… They're scared –she said without a tiny bit of remorse

The animatronics already knew that not all the kids were good ones.

VI

\- And Jump! –Felly said picking up a child and helping him at the end of the game

\- Good job! –Blair waited for them at the other side and gives them candies

\- I want a balloon! Just give me one already midget!

Blair looked at the scene and tried to ignore the kid, but he started to push Balloon Boy when the animatronic didn't give him a balloon. She squeezed her hand in fists and started walking strait to the kid.

\- Hi!

\- Shut up rabbit! I want a balloon! –Blair blinked a couple of times

\- Hi! –Balloon Boy said to her

\- Hello Ballon Boy! Maybe if you properly greet him, he will give you a balloon!

\- I don't care! If he wasn't a stupid dwarf he already gave me my balloon!

She leant over, took a balloon from the bunch of balloons and passed it to the kid.

\- There you go! But, I'm not giving you a candy because you're a very annoying kid!

She said and went back to the children and Felly.

\- Moooom! –the kid started to yell- That robot…

\- All the kids to the dining area! The cake is coming! Please, all the kids to the dining area! –they both looked at Thia who was in the Kids Cove's entrance saying out loud about the cake and shutting up the cries of the kid

Thia winked once and then followed the kids to the dining area. They both started to head for the dining area too when a hand grab one of each shoulders. Behind them wasn't other that Puppet itself, who looked at them once, then blinked, and then returned to his music box.

\- And what that's supposed to mean? –Felly asked

\- I have no idea –she said with a shrug

If she didn't know then they have to ask Teddy or stay quiet…

\- They're kids!

\- But they were messing up whit Mangle!

\- And Balloon Boy!

\- They're kids!

\- That's gonna be your only phrase?

\- That and I really hope that nobody check on the cameras or else they gonna see you being bad with the kids!

\- But…

\- No buts! This must never happen again! Am I clear?

\- Yes, Teddy! –They both said, one truly sorry and the other one mocking the bear

\- I can't believe…

\- Anyway… what means that Puppet touch your shoulder? –Felly said in an attempt to change the subject and Teddy to leave them be after ten minutes of him talking about how good kids were

\- Puppet? Out of the music box?

\- Yes, he touched our shoulders, blinked and then head back to his box

\- Teddy, What that's mean?

\- For now, that you are forgiven… and… you must follow me… -he said starting to head towards the stage

\- Why are we going to the stage?

\- It's time for you to meet all the animatronics in this pizzeria…

\- All of them?

\- I thought we already know all of them… there's nobody else in the system…

\- They're not in the system… -Teddy said while opening the door to the backstage- We're going to visit parts and service room…


	4. Sleepless night 4

Another part of the first chapter...

**Last time I fixed a mistake but reapeared... there's a T! and should be RABBIT! ;)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or any of Scott's characters :)**

* * *

VII

\- This room is pretty… dirty –Blair said following behind Felly

\- That's the least of your problems… This is creepy –they looked the walls full of masks of the animatronics faces

\- Ugh!

\- Keep walking

\- But Teddy, we're not allowed to be here… Or the backstage!

\- Really, Blair? You just said a kid he was annoying and now you're worried for what might happen?

\- It's for the cameras! Someone suppose to watch them! –said the rabbit pointing with her finger towards the red spot in front of the stage- And also… how do you know what I said to the kid?

\- What? Do you think my ears are an ornament?

\- You don't have to worry about the cameras… the night guard… quit recently –Teddy said

\- Quit?

\- Yeah, he didn't last much… just a couple of days

\- I heard Robert said that a lot… Looks like they never last

\- Yeah, I wonder why that happens… -Blair said

\- Jajaja… yeah, I wonder why… -repeated Teddy- Ok, we're here… so listen, this might be a little odd, but they're… Nice…

They both tilted their heads in front of the now no so comfortable bear.

\- This is…

\- My name is Freddy Fazbear –said a very low voice coming from the dark

\- Freddy Fazbear? –repeated Felly and Blair

-Yes, I'm Freddy the old model of Teddy –said a taller bear, way taller than Teddy, his clothes were more dark and were really dirty, also ripped here and there, besides that they were very much alike, just Freddy has a palest skin and a more cold eyes

\- So y-you sing too? –said Blair noticing the microphone in his right hand

\- I'm Felly –she extended a hand towards the bear

He looked the hand, then at her and finally took her hand.

\- Ok, we have to continue –Teddy said

Blair follows Felly's lead and offered her hand to Freddy.

\- This is Chica… Thia's old model

This time what they saw was way sadder. With Freddy they still felt some sympathy because of his deplorable state, but that wasn't all… instead was just the beginning.

VIII

\- Heeeeelllllooooo –from one of the corner came to view an animatronic wearing yellow clothes, but dirtier than Freddy's… but the worst thing was her jaw that was completely separated from the rest of her head it was twisted and didn't allow her to speak properly

\- It's better if you don't talk that much Chica –Teddy placed his hand in her shoulder

\- I like your eyes, they have an electric color –Blair said while extending a hand and taking her arm because she didn't had hands either

Chica shake her arm with enthusiasm.

\- I'm Felly –she said extending her hand too- Is that repairable? –she asked Teddy in a whisper

She has to admit that Thia didn't have a good ear, and she assumed that Chica didn't have one either.

\- We believe it is…

\- Then why don't you try?

\- Freddy said he didn't want to give them false expectations so if we weren't sure, we better don't do anything…

\- Wow… I thought you were serious

\- Huh?

\- What are you talking about? It's not polite to whisper in front of others!

\- You're totally right Blair… well, next you're going to meet Bonnie

\- Bonnie? –repeated Blair, the name wasn't in her system, but she was sure that she knew it

\- Why are you making that face?

\- Well, because…

And he appeared. In front of them was a rabbit –distinguishable for the ears in his head similar to the ones that Blair or BonBon had- of purple clothes… or rather blue from the accumulation of dust… That was this little detail that made him scary… He didn't have a face, instead there were just a couple of holes were red lights appeared… He didn't have his left arm either…

Blair and Felly appeared to suddenly lose their voice… they couldn't even scream…


	5. Sleepless night 5

One more part and we're done with chapter 1!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or any of Scott's characters :)**

* * *

IX

But the fright quickly disappeared.

\- Woa, you really need to be repaired –Felly said extending her left hand

The rabbit shake the offered hand and moved his ears.

\- He's saying that he is agree –Teddy said to Felly

\- H-Hi! –Blair said always willing to greet a rabbit whit enthusiasm

And then, something weird happen. Blair stayed still and her eyes change from red to white. The same happen to Bonnie.

\- Brother!

\- Brother? –Teddy and Felly asked at the same time

\- What do you mean with brother? –Teddy asked looking at Blair and then Felly, who's only response, was a shrugging

\- He is Bonnie, my brother!

The rabbit nodded with enthusiasm.

\- We don't suppose to have a family –Teddy said- Not like adults or children at least…

\- Well, we suppose to be controlled by our systems that make us helpful, but instead we think for ourselves…

\- Our friend with the plaits is right –Freddy was next to Teddy now

\- I think I said my name was Felly

\- That's true, you said it, and I just choose to ignore it

\- Is that so…

\- There's still one animatronic that we have to greet –Teddy said getting between the both, of course he knew Felly wasn't going to forget the comment

\- And who is it? Hey, ears! Let go of your "brother" already, we still have one more animatronic to see

\- Okay!

\- Stop doing that!

\- Ok…! –Felly putted her hand in the rabbit's mouth so she couldn't scream again

\- So Teddy, where were we?

\- Right… this is Foxy

\- Foxy? Like the original of Mangle?

\- Exactly –Freddy said

\- Hey Foxy!

\- Hey, mate!

From the dark appeared the last animatronic from the old ones.

X

\- Huh?

\- What is it, Felly?

But Felly didn't have the time to answer Blair's question. Because the moment her eyes stopped in Foxy's both of them turn their eyes from gold to red.

\- What is going on with them? –asked Freddy who didn't saw what had happen with Blair a moment ago

\- Oh my god! Felly has a brother too!

\- Brother?

\- Again? –Teddy was really confused- You know something about this?

\- Don't look at me… this didn't happen when we met… and we're much more alike than those two

\- Are you jealous teddy bear? –Felly said while walking towards the bears

\- Of course, I always wanted a brother with an excess of make-up –Freddy said

\- Hey! We're kid's friendly models! –said an offended Teddy

\- Sure… anyway Foxy! Maybe you can explain this "brothers" issue

\- There's nothing to explain mate, she's just my little sister and I know it… that's all –he said rising his eye patch

\- Isn't cool to have a brother with a hook, Felly?

\- Not more than one without a face…

\- We can fix that, right?

\- Of course it is! Now we're two more to find how to fix them! –said BonBon entering the room

\- Well if…

\- Don't be pessimistic teddy bear, everything is possible, right? Is in our system

\- Stop calling me teddy bear –said Freddy squinting

\- You started with the funny names and I'm not going to stop until you say it right

\- Fine… Felly –Spat Freddy

\- It's good to know we understand each other, Freddy –she said turning around and following behind her brother out of the dark and dusty room

\- She's always that nice?

\- Eh… good luck with that –Teddy winked- But if you put a little of effort…


	6. Sleepless night 6

Finally the end of the cahpter 1

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or any of Scott's characters :)**

* * *

XI

They keep walking down the corridor when Blair suddenly screamed. She clung to the nearest animatronic BonBon who clung too in Freddy's arm… A very displeased Freddy who shoved off the rabbit's arms.

\- Now what? –Felly asked while releasing her ears so they return to its right place

If there was something that nobody could stand –not even Chica or Thia- that was the screams of the rabbits.

\- T-There was a very ugly yellow bear! –said Blair while clung to Bonnie's arm

The rabbit with his only arm pet her head.

\- Another bear? There's another bear? –Felly asked to the spot where Teddy supposed to be

But he was already hiding behind Foxy.

\- I thought you said this was all!

Felly took a step forward while Teddy and Foxy took one backwards.

\- Let's calm down sis! Why do you care about another one?

\- But Blair said it was ugly! Probably means that was scary!

\- Jajaja… I'm sorry I completely forgot about Goldie

\- You know that stupid nickname doesn't like him

\- Yes, I know, he made it very clear last time

\- Goldie? –Blair asked while letting go of Bonnie, for some reason the name make her think of a gold fish

\- He's name is Golden Freddy

\- Oh My God! A very original name! –Felly said

\- Yeah… He's a Freddy and is gold… Is Golden Freddy! –Blair said in the same ironic tone that Felly

\- So, you already meet Golden Freddy? –Thia asked joining the conversation

\- It was horrible…

\- Even I screamed when I fists saw him –said Mangle entering the dining area where the group was

\- Really? You?

\- Yeah… by the way Felly, thanks –she said getting closer- with all this lecture thing I didn't thank you for defended me

\- There's no need, it's rather annoying when the kids have a bad behavior

\- You're made a real hero, sis! –said Foxy while putting an arm on her shoulders

\- Sister?

\- Oh, right you don't know! She's my sister!

\- And he's my brother! –said Blair while hugging Bonnie

\- But you just met today! –Thia said

\- And also you're from different generations! –claimed Mangle

\- We don't know! Just happen! –said Blair smiling

\- It's true it was automatic –said Felly and Foxy

\- That's weird… that didn't happen with the rest of us

\- But you can't deny that they're alike… Blair which is supposed to be from the new generation is purple with red eyes just like Bonnie… and Felly doesn't look like Mangle at all –concluded Freddy

\- That's right… well I suppose that kind of things can happen to us

\- We should anyway ask Puppet –Teddy said- Maybe he knows something

\- Or Golden Freddy… who is more talkative –said Freddy ironically

\- And if are we all family?! I could be your cousin Blair!

\- Oh I like it! And Chica and Thia!

\- And Mangle Foxy and Felly!

\- And Teddy and …

\- No! –the two bears said at the same time

And that's how to kill a serious conversation…


	7. One day with

A couple of spin-off before the first night of Jeremy in the pizzeria

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or any of Scott's characters :)**

* * *

 **XII One day with Blair**

\- Hey Robert! You need any help? –I asked happily

The first hour in the morning wasn't my favorite –my favorite moment was at night when everyone can move freely, have conversations and make an eventual joke, but sometimes Felly just take the activity to a new level, which was pretty bad for the staff members because they have to clean everything- anyway morning gave me energy so it wasn't that bad either.

\- No thank you Blair, everything is fine –he's Robert the only human, besides Jeremy of course, that I enjoy talking to, also he's the only one that see us like something more than robots with too much "brain" like the rest of the staff

I needed to go to the Kids Cove. I had two hours before the opening time according to my system. I had to check how many sweets I have on me, because that was something that I had to do by myself. Check and go to the backstage to get more. So I did. I needed more candies and lollipops so I turned around and head to the stage.

\- Hello Blair!

\- Hello Teddy! How are you?

\- Fine thank you! –and that was Teddy, a bear, with too much make-up, as Freddy always says, but speaking openly nobody has more make-up that BonBon, not even Thia… Anyway, he's really nice and the better proof? That was the tenth time in the day that I ask the question and he always answer with a smile… I actually never saw him say no… I mean to something serious, not the requests from Felly to get rid of Balloon Boy or the ones from Foxy and Freddy to scared Jeremy to dead… Also I never saw him angry… Hm…

\- Candies, candies, candies… -I said looking around in the backstage

\- Here

\- Thanks Bonnie… Bonnie! You should be in that room! –I said pointing the parts and service sign

\- But…

\- Yeah, I know, but it's for your own good and everyone's… Thanks for the candies! –I told him taking the box with me

I open the box and put some candies through my shoulders so I was recharge.

That was Bonnie, my brother. The first time I saw him I have to recognize that I was scared, I mean he didn't had a face or even an arm… but with everybody's help –Jeremy included- we manage to return him his face and arm. There are still some things to fix but with the thing we already do for him he was completely normal again and he can talk… also he can teach me to play the guitar!

When I came back to the Kids Cove I was full of sweets.

\- Blair you already recharge your sweets? –Felly ask approaching with a box

\- Yes, are them balloons?

\- No, hats, today is a birthday event and Robert asked me if I can help him with this

\- Oh… why he didn't say anything to me?

\- Maybe because the last time you "try to help" –she said while doing the gesture with the fingers- Mangle and I ended up trapped in streamer and the dining area was full of confetti…

\- Shhhhh… it wasn't my fault, the streamer was beautiful! And the confetti? You didn't see it fly everywhere?

\- Eh… sure… I'm going to pick up more boxes –she said and disappeared

She's Felly. When she's not doing something evil, she can be really nice. But sometimes a little too cruel with her words.

\- Blair!

\- Mangle! How are you? –I said towards one eye and then to the other one

\- F-fine!

She's Mangle. She's a little scary too, but it's just because she's disassembled for playing with the kids. She's my best friend in the world! –like BonBon used to say- and we always talk, she, me and Puppet. But now that I think about it Puppet just stares at us and no many times he "speaks".

\- Blair, have you seen Clayde?

\- No, Thia –Thia sometimes couldn't find Clayde anywhere

But it happen so often that Felly and I started to think that the thing had he's own will.

And it was night time. The days playing with the kids felt really short. I mean, maybe for a human was long and exhausting, but when you're a robot and you don't get tired… Its super fun!

\- And then…

\- Hey guys! What are you doing? –I said when I entered the Kids Cove in my way to Jeremy's office

\- Just talking –Foxy replied- you should at least hear what Jeremy says just once and leave him alone

\- What are you talking about? I don't scare him anymore! I announced myself!

\- Right

\- Anyway have fun! Just talking! –I said and leave

\- Now I put this here…

\- Following an idea from the queen of jokes?

\- Damn it! Blair!

\- Who said that?!

\- Great, now Teddy is coming and it's your fault

\- Don't blame me Freddy –I was pretty good at hiding

\- Hi Jeremy!

\- Ahhhhhh! But…! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?!

\- Ups, I forgot

\- Blair you're… what are you doing here?

\- Nothing, actually I'm late bye!

 **XIII One day with Felly**

8 a.m. Robert suppose to arrive any minute now with the cleaning staff. Felly put her plaits in the usual spot and walked around to stretch her legs. Foxy and the other animatronics headed to the parts and service room.

\- Mangle, did you see the tablecloth? –I asked

Everybody started to look the Kids Cove checking the games and the tablecloth from the balloons table was gone.

\- No, but I think Foxy and Bonnie used it to trough some jam to Freddy and Teddy –she said while moving the part of endoesqueleton that I fixed every night so she can talk properly

\- Oh… So he thought about that too?

\- Yes, and it w-was very l-late so they b-both had to clean t-themselves pretty f-fast… I had t-to admit that w-was f-funny… but don't m-mention that t-to them…

\- Of course not! But where was I when all that happened?

\- Y-you were s-scaring Jeremy

\- That's true! Ok… then I go find another tablecloth

\- Hi Felly! Did you see Clayde?

\- Nope, you lost it again?

\- Yeah, I don't have an idea of where could it be!

\- Don't worry, I'm sure that Blair! –I said rising my voice so miss ears could hear me- Wants to help you find it

\- Really? –Thia asked when she saw her

\- Of course! –Blair leaning towards me- what's suppose that I want to do? –she whispered

\- Help find Clayde

\- But! It's impossible to find it!

\- I know! Good luck! –Blair, and rabbits generally, were easy targets… they were too nice and always willing to help… except for Bonnie when he was in a bad mood

\- Hi Felly!

\- Hello BonBon! Teddy! –I said passing the stage

\- You sure look happy! –pointed BonBon

\- Jajaja… no particularly, it's just funny to hear that a couple of bears get jam all over them! –I said loud enough for Freddy to hear me from the backstage- Also BonBon Robert arrived so you better leave

\- Oh right! See you Teddy!

\- Anybody saw my microphone? –Freddy asked

I did my best for not to laugh in his face when Foxy and I passed in front of the stage.

\- Nobody?

Foxy went straight to the Kids Cove to talk to Mangle. Thia and Blair were in the kitchen with Chica. BonBon and Bonnie were having a match in the guitar arcade game and that leaves me the mission to mess up with Jeremy. So I started to head to his office when Teddy and Balloon Boy make their entrance in the dining area.

\- Felly you didn't saw Freddy's microphone? –Teddy asked in an innocently way

\- No, but there's a reason why Foxy left to the Kids Cove in a hurry, right?

\- Not again Foxy! I hope it's not in the toilet again! –he said storming out towards the Kids Cove

She still couldn't believe it. She stole his microphone at least three times in the week and he didn't realize yet that was her! Of course she always managed to blame Foxy and since that day when they tied Jeremy to his chair and check the cameras just to find the precise moment when the fox trough the microphone in the toilet, they didn't believe him either every time he says he didn't do it. Just perfect.


	8. Night 1

Night 1 :)

I'm going to write two spin-offs between each night

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or any of Scott's characters :)**

* * *

 **XIV: Night 1: Welcome Jeremy Fitzgerald**

\- You hear it? You hear it? You hear it?

\- Someone please shut her up or else I'm gonna lock her!

\- You c-can't do that Robert w-will notice her absence

\- You have a point

\- You hear it? –Blair appeared in the Kids Cove entrance

\- Yes! Everyone heard what Robert said!

\- We gonna have a new guard tonight! Shouldn't you be exited too, Felly? It's gonna be our first night guard!

\- I don't see why a bunch of meat and bones should be exiting

\- Killjoy! I'm gonna be the first in greet him!

\- Yeah please do! –Felly started- HI night guard! I hope he scare to death then suffer a heart attack and then run away from here to never come back…

\- Why would that happen? We are adorable!

\- Yeah, said that to a man who works at night in a pizzeria where robots practically indestructible wander around… And let's add that in their current state the old ones are definitely not "adorable"

\- Hm! If you're not interested fine! But I'm gonna greet him tonight…

12 p.m.

\- Great, just great! –Blair was able to hear the rumbling of the new guard from a near corridor

Everyone told her to wait in her spot so she can be seen by the cameras, they assure her was a lot of fun. But she was just too curious to wait.

\- This is a mess! This place is a pigsty! And smells like… -the guard surely complaint a lot, how bad could be that office anyway? She never looked inside before so she didn't know- why I'm stocked in this place anyway? And at night! Yeah, was the only shift available, but something tells me that is not worthy… not even the money is worthy –looks like the night guard had a special talent for complaining

 _Ring, ring_. Blair jumped and the same happen to the guard when they hear the ringing of the phone. Then a voice she knew but couldn't place started talking filling the quiet place. She can be sure that Foxy and Felly could hear the guy in the phone from their positions.

At the end she didn't enter the office. She still thought what Felly said in the morning –that the guard could freak out for good and never come back. So she headed towards the Kids Cove for reinforcements.

1 a.m.

He started checking the cameras. All of them knew it because when he stops in a room the red light under the camera start to blink. At least that was what Teddy said. And even if the couldn't see him they definitely could listen to him. He happens to speak very loudly… almost annoying –according to Felly, just like a rabbit.

\- What are that things? Those are the animatronics? But… shit! And they're coming after me?! Why am I here? Why am I here?

\- I think the guard doesn't need a greeting to run away –Felly barely move her mouth her eyes fixed in the camera

\- He looks a little fearful –BonBon said

\- Excuse me? According to you? When did you become the bravest in the pizzeria? –Felly teased

\- Jajaja, maybe I'm not the bravest, but when he start screaming I'm not gonna be the most coward either –and the rabbit jumped of the stage

\- Aaaaaahh! He moved! The fucking rabbit moved!

\- Jajajajajajajajaja! –Felly couldn't take it anymore and fell right to the ground laughing uncontrollably

\- What he say?

\- Something that you must not repeat Blair –warned her Teddy from the stage

BonBon headed to the tables and struck a pose.

\- Nooo! Nooo! That isn't happening! That… rabbit… is not MOVING!

The red light stopped blinking so the guard started to look other rooms.

\- Jijijijiji

\- I want to do it too! –Blair said

\- Wait, I have a better trick! –BonBon went to pick up a chair and putted under the camera

\- Where are you damn rabbit? –they heard him said when his attention returned to the dining area

The guard switched cameras again and BonBon take the chance for putting his face the closest he could to the camera… and wait.

\- FUCK! Son of the… I'm gonna die young at this rate! I hate damn rabbit! –Teddy using BonBon as a distraction snacked out to the Kids Cove and went straight to Balloon Boy while telling Felly and Blair that they shouldn't repeat any of the words of the guard

Thia moved too.

\- BonBon we should go and say hello!

\- Of course! Blair you come with us… but you and Thia can go ahead, I'm gonna sneak in the vent… that way is much funnier!

\- For you or the guard? –Teddy scolded him when he came back with the little animatronic- We don't even know his name…

\- I can take care of that! I'm gonna greet him and introduce myself! –she and Thia headed towards the guard's office

\- Oh, no! I'm looking you bastard! Get away of the vent!

But in that moment he started to hear noises in the corridor close to the office.

\- Aaaaaahh! W-what was that? What is going on now? Shit!

Thia started making more noise while telling Blair to go in the office.

\- Aaaaaahh! The rabbit is son the vent! No! No!

Blair appeared for the front. There was a blond man practically becoming one with his chair checking on the cameras. He didn't notice her so she entered the office. And it was a disgusting place full of papers and trash of all kinds. Really messy. And he put the tablet down… and noticed her.

\- Aaaaaahh! What the hell? A rabbit was missing? How many are they?

\- Three, but probably I shouldn't tell you that, officially just two

\- Officially?

\- Well, I probably shouldn't say that either… just pretend I didn't say anything okay?

\- Sure… -the guard started to nod until he saw her from head to toes- what the hell I'm doing talking to one of them! W-what do you want? Get out of my office! You're not going to stuff me!

\- Stuff you? I don't want to do that

\- I said to you you're not gonna stuff…! Wait, what did you say?

\- I'm not here to stuff you, I just came to say hello! –said Blair with enthusiasm

\- To say hello? Then what about the others? They just gonna say hello too?

\- Actually yes, my cousin BonBon who's actually looking at you from the vent and Thia who's at my side are here to greet you too

The guard just noticed them when the purple rabbit name them. He thought for a moment that he was to pass out.

\- Hi new guard! –Thia said

\- Nooo! This isn't happening! This isn't… -and the guard fell out the chair

\- Eh… are you okay? –BonBon asked once he was out of the vent thanks to Blair's help

Apparently was easiest get inside that outside.

\- Y-yeah… I mean! Get away from me!

\- Look I already said that we're here just to greet you… mister guard?

\- That's right! What's your name? –BonBon asked getting nearer causing the man to hide behind the chair

\- I'm Blair, he's BonBon and she's Thia –Blair tried to sound as kind as possible to make him step out of the chair

\- I'm… Jeremy, Jeremy Fitzgerald –he said not moving an inch closer to them

\- You can get out there right? I mean is not polite

\- You don't have to repeat Teddy's words BonBon –Thia said to him

\- I don't care about not being polite with you

\- Hey! That's mean! –Blair said

\- We just wanted to greet you!

\- Well you already did it so go away!

\- You don't need to worry about us Mister Fitzgerald, we are harmless

\- Aaaaaahh!

\- I wouldn't say harmless if he keeps yelling like that!

Teddy and Felly joined the group in the office.

5 a.m.

\- So you're not leaving? –it was the sixth attempt of Jeremy that the animatronics leave the office

\- Nope

Without an alternative, Jeremy started checking the cameras just to stop in the Kids Cove and notice a weird pile of metal that emitted a horrible sound.

\- And what the hell is that?! –Jeremy started to scream again

\- THAT has a name! –Blair crossed her arms

\- That is Mangle –indicated the rabbit from his shoulder causing Jeremy to jump and almost lost the tablet

\- And this… Mangle… is harmless too? –Jeremy was sweating

\- Yeah, you want me to go find her? –Blair offered

\- Nooo! I mean… we don't need to bother her

\- You're right, she's gonna come when she wants to

\- By the way… Did you wind up the music box? –asked suddenly the blue rabbit

\- The box?

\- You mean Puppet's box?

\- Puppet?

\- You heard the guy you suppose to wind up the box!

Jeremy took the tablet and switch from camera to camera until he found the one that have a message that he notice earlier. But in that moment the music from the box started to resound all over the place.

\- Oh, Oh! I tell you to wind up the box!

\- You tell me that 30 second ago! You couldn't do it in the two hours you being here?! –Jeremy lasted to long; his breathing started to be erratic and he started smashing his head against the desk

\- Eh… I'm sorry… but I'm pretty sure you're not gonna forget it the next time!

\- Next time?! There's not gonna be a NEXT TIME! –but the truth was that his bills weren't going to pay by themselves and he was going to receive the money at the end of the week so…

\- You don't need to despair, but anyway… I'm going back to the stage… Bye!

\- What's wrong with him?

\- Well, let's say that nobody likes to be around when Puppet is mad… and now he's definitely mad

\- And the thing that made the rabbit escape is after me?!

\- Yeah, but… -Jeremy hided under the desk

When Blair recognized Puppet at the entrance of the office, the bell indicating the 6 a.m. rang trough the place. Means even if Puppet didn't want to he had to return to his box.

6 a.m.

\- Is he gone? –Jeremy asked poking his head out of the desk

\- Yeah, but I don't think that hiding was necessary…

\- Are you kidding me? Even the rabbit…

\- BonBon –Blair corrected

\- Well, BONBON… -Jeremy put an unnecessary emphasis- run away

\- Well… he kind of does that… a lot

Jeremy abandoned his body to the chair.

\- Well Jeremy was a pleasure to meet you! Are you coming back tomorrow?

\- Huh? You really think that I'm going to come back tomorrow? –Jeremy was thinking what to yell next when he remembered that he had to come back the entire week to get the money- Well… of course I'm coming tomorrow –after all could be worst?

Even when Jeremy didn't know it… of course it could be worst!


	9. Balloons 1

The next chapter is gonna be longer!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or any of Scott's characters :)**

* * *

 **XV Disaster!**

\- And… six again –Foxy listened to the bells that rang across the place

The bells and Jeremy's scream of course.

You can stay a couple of hours… -Blair suggested like always returning Bonbon's guitar and running around Bonnie

\- We always stay…

\- Thank you for invite us! –Chica cut Freddy in the middle of his sentence

\- Xy… Foxy… Foxy! –he moved when some kind of metal bumped against his head

\- Felly! Sorry I was… wait a minute… is that my hook? When you… little thief come over here! –he ran to catch Felly

\- You can't blame me! You stood there doing nothing! I could even paint your whole face! –she said while climbing to the nearest table jumping Mangle in the process

\- Be careful! –Teddy warned her

\- Freddy take it! –she threw the hook towards the bear

\- Freddy! –Foxy change course a top speed only like a fox could

\- I catch it! –Freddy jumped in order to obtain the hook but when he was landing Foxy tackled him

The hook escaped Freddy's hands while the two of them fell into a table causing Thia and BonBon to jump out of the way.

\- Nooo! –Bonnie, Blair and Teddy scream at the same time, but it was too late

The hook stopped crushing with Balloon Boy's balloon. PUM!

Everyone stay still.

\- What the hell are you doing now?! –Jeremy entered the dining area with his bag ready to go home- What the hell are you doing to the tables?!

Wuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

Everyone putted their hands in their ears Jeremy included.

\- B-Balloon Boy! Let's calm down Okay? –Teddy tried to calm him by speaking softly, the rabbits tried to sing him and Jeremy even promised him that he was going to buy the kid a special treat just for him.

The scandal was finally over with Felly giving her best in the most spectacular balloons show never seen and of course with Freddy and Foxy as the assistants. Mangle and Blair in the meantime searched the whole backstage to find another balloon for him. Luckily they find one.

\- That was close –Foxy had recovered his hook and was now in the right place

\- Close? I don't feel my knee anymore! –Foxy raised an eyebrow- It's an expression

\- Well… It was our fault that the balloon explode –he said to Freddy

\- You mean because of your tackle… Anyway there was no need in be the chair and the table of the spectacle!

\- If you just returned the hook to me…

\- If your sister wouldn't stole it I the first place

And like always they just reached the conclusion that all was Felly's fault.

\- At least this place is huge –Foxy was curling in a peaceful corner away from the cameras

He closed his eyes and prepared himself for shutting down. He can shut down in specific times of the day –because he was an old model… and that helped him through the day. In that state he couldn't listen the kids playing outside in the pizzeria with the others while he was there doing nothing more that gather dust.


	10. Balloons 2

Next chapter is gonna be the second night!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or any of Scott's characters :)**

* * *

 **XVI Ballon Boy's wrath**

\- The… How is that you got the balloon? –Mangle asked Blair as they walked down the hall to the Kids Cove to play

\- I didn't get it, he told me to take care of it while he goes to play with Jeremy's batteries… That now it's probably not very happy –Blair said

\- Nooo! Loose that! Hey kid gave me that back! –and the cries of Jeremy did more than confirm this

\- And now what? –Teddy met them in the hall

\- Ballon Boy has Jeremy's batteries –said both rear-facing

\- But… Do not do trap, Freddy you heard me? –he said as he ran through them towards the office

From which could be heard hits on the walls… Or Jeremy had managed to catch him and he was banging him against the wall… Or he was throwing things.

Mangle and Blair entered the Kids Cove to find BonBon and Thia in the Guitar Hero, Chica in the teddy picker and Freddy next to a chess board. Foxy and Bonnie were doing an arm-wrestle competition to see what was best, force or speed and so far they were tied according to the marker that Felly was filling.

\- Hey what you have there? –she asked them when they entered the Kids Cove without removing her eyes from the match

\- It's Balloon Boy balloon –for one moment all looked suspiciously the balloon before returning to what they were doing

\- That's dangerous –pointed Bonnie from his seat

\- Yes, you should tie it somewhere and get away from it

\- Or… We could play with it –Felly took the balloon from Blair's hands

\- But…

\- Just a moment… -said Mangle who also seemed to want to play with the balloon

\- Okay –Blair agreed

The three placed in a triangle and began to through the balloon by turns; the only rule was that the thing couldn't touch the ground.

\- JA! –Blair snickered when Mangle almost drop it

\- Not so fast! –she managed to through it to Felly in time

\- That could be considered trap! –Felly said while throwing the balloon to Blair alluding to the abnormally long and flexible arms of Mangle

\- Nope! –Blair hit the balloon faster without looking

PUM! The balloon had gone to the ceiling where Mangle unconsciously squeezed it with her mouth… And the balloon exploded. Again. Everyone fell silent.

\- W-well hopefully Balloon Boy didn't hear anything… -Felly said at the exact moment that the little one came into the Kids Cove

\- Hello? –he said strangely

And then his eyes went white. He was upset… Balloon Boy was very upset.

He walked where Chica was and pulled the stuffed animal's head, the animal that she had been trying to get the whole night. He then went where Freddy was and threw the chessboard to his face. He took Bonbon's guitar and split it in half. He then removed Thia's peak and kicked Foxy and Bonnie's chairs. Finally he directed his gaze to the girls…

\- Eh... Balloon Boy? –Blair tried to talk to him but the small one only responded with laughter

\- He's in automatic mode, Run! –Teddy said entering the Kids Cove next to Jeremy

The three girls run out.

\- Great! Who has the brilliant idea to come along a dead-end road?! Not to mention that we ended up in the same place?!

\- Shut up Blair, Balloon Boy doesn't have such a good eye

\- Or hear –Mangle added

\- Even so…

\- Shhhhh!  
they had finished running everywhere and finally arrived back at the Kids Cove –which was now empty. They hid behind the carousel.

\- Teddy should be convincing him or trying to calm him down… -said Blair after a while of been hidden

\- There's no way! He is in automatic mode! What tends to calm him down is the balloon…

\- I'm sorry –Mangle fell from the ceiling

\- You don't have to apologize, Mangle, all was an accident…

\- Yeah, all this is just an exaggeration of that little dwarf…

Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...

The three jumped when they hear the laugh behind them. Balloon Boy reached to catch Mangle and tied her to one of the seats of the carousel.

\- Mangle! –yelled Felly and Blair

\- Run! –Foxy came with Bonnie to help Mangle because Balloon Boy had started the game

\- These buttons are too small!

\- Make me a room! –Jeremy had to learn how it worked the game in pizzeria training

\- Well, there's no other option… Run! –Felly took Blair by the wrist and raced down the corridor towards the guard's office

\- You're going too fast!

\- Is not my fault that you're so slow! –the animatronics stopped in front of Jeremy's office

\- And now what do we do?

\- I don't know… He's crazy!

\- Have you managed to free Mangle? –asked Freddy approaching Foxy

\- Yes –he had affirmed Mangle as her head didn't stop spinning

\- I don't know how he managed to put it at maximum speed… I would definitely never put my children there –Jeremy recalled how the poor animatronic turned on without stopping

\- Do you have sons Jeremy? –BonBon had approached

\- No… It's just an expression

\- And now what? –Bonnie asked

\- Do you know where he is? –Freddy was thinking of a solution

\- Surely chasing Blair and Felly –Teddy approached them after having been long a time calming Chica and Thia

Freddy left to the Prize Corner.

\- Where are you going?

\- To speak with someone who can stop Balloon Boy before is too late…

\- What was that? –Blair strongly grabbed Felly's arm

\- You can't be afraid for each sound Blair!

\- B-but and if it's Balloon Boy?

\- If it's Balloon Boy…

\- Hello! –the little robot had entered by the vent and was right behind them

They both jumped.

\- Listen, Balloon Boy… it was an accident, Okay? You must calm down… I can do more animals with balloons if you want… -Felly offered

The small one just took a step forward.

\- Run Blair! –Felly pushed the rabbit out of the office

\- Ow! Let me go!

\- Felly!

Balloon Boy had seized her hair and took a pair of scissors from Jeremy's desk.

\- No! You, disgusting brat! Let me go or you will regret it! –the animatronic said trying to out of the grip of Balloon Boy

Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

\- Balloon Bo! That's enough! –Blair yelled

\- Blair! Move aside! –the rabbit felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back

\- Puppet! Freddy!  
\- Balloon Boy!

The robot looked up when he was about to cut Felly's hair. In front of him was a girl as tall as him, holding a pink and purple balloon and another one identical to the original of Balloon Boy given by Puppet because the replacement had already occupied the last time. And it was the last one.

\- Hi!

\- What the hell? –Felly bent his head to see the little animatronic that greeted- Another one?

\- But this one is nicer –pointed Freddy

\- She's so cute! –Blair her and gave her a big hug

\- Hello? –Balloon Boy had dropped Felly that fell to the ground by the position she was and headed towards the girl

\- Here… -she gave him the balloon and offered her hand

Balloon Boy took her hand and followed her. Both left with Puppet leading the way.

\- Are you all right? –Freddy asked to Felly while he and Blair tried to stand her up

\- That was close… -she sighed

\- Too close… -Blair agreed

\- I promise NEVER EVER get closer to that balloon again….

\- I'm agreeing!

\- And by the way, what's the name of the new girl –asked Felly

\- It's not very original… Her name is Balloon Girl –replied Freddy

And they spent the rest of the night helping clean Balloon Boy's mess.


	11. Night 2

The second night!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or any of Scott's characters :)**

* * *

 **XVII Night 2: Jeremy… returns**

Jeremy dragged his feet until he entered the pizzeria, and then continued shuffling up to the office.

-Hello Jeremy! -the guard did his best to ignore the animatronics that greeted him from the Kids Cove, arrived at the office and began his turn.

12 p.m.

\- Then... What do you do here? I mean I know you said that you'd come back, but as you were running and screaming yesterday -Blair came to the office by the front even, he would have bet that she would be there from the beginning.

-Why should...? You know that... I will tell you... But I don't think that you would understand it... was it Blair?

-Yes... Hey! You should remember our names!

-Yeah, right... But they are so many

\- I teach you someday... And you're gonna learn them

\- S-sure

\- So why you returned?

\- Really...

\- Aha...

\- It was an accident!

-Yes, of course that I believe you -said Blair looking her nails

\- Really, it was without intention... But now I have to pay for it

\- So, you have to pay a console?

\- It is not any console! It is an Xbox one! Do you know how much money is that?

-No

\- That's why I said

\- But something that I do understand is that this work does not pay as well

\- Yes, that is true... But it was the only one that I could get immediately

\- I see... Well, now I will go to the dining area and I will... goodbye! -the animatronic turned to the dining area to seek reinforcements and annoy Jeremy _Ring. Ring._

-What do you want now? -the phone guy started to speak

\- So Jeremy destroyed a console, and now he must pay for it -summed up Teddy- well, at least we know that he is responsible...

\- What I don't understand is why? There's must be better places, right? -Said Mangle

\- He explained that this was the quickest that he could find...

\- And all of this should matter why...?

\- By nothing in particular Felly, we only know a little more about our guard...

\- As if I...

\- Whaaaaaat? -Jeremy cry let everyone in silence

\- And now what happen? -Asked Thia

\- ¿T-this is serious? Does that not work? Why?!

\- Wait, what doesn't work?

\- What is wrong with him?

\- We must find out...

\- I thought the information about Jeremy means nothing for you -said Blair to Felly

\- It is, but if means a pain for him... I have to know - answered the animatronic smiling

Both of them made their way to Jeremy's office.

\- Mr. Guard, why is this scandal for? -Asked Felly blowing up Jeremy's seat

\- How did you get here without me seen it?

\- Maybe because you were watching the cameras with some despair?

\- Why you yelled so much? -Asked Blair

\- The phone guy has just said that the old animatronic were here at the pizzeria!

\- Had you not seen them in the parts and service camera? Of course they're here! -Felly began to make fun of Jeremy

\- That is true -said Blair as she looked with disapproval to the other animatronic- they're here, but...

\- Don't tell me, they're harmless? I thought that these things were not moving! They are also… ugly!

\- Hey! Be careful of how you speak of our friends! -Felly approached Jeremy's chair

\- Yes, also my brother is there!

\- And mine!

\- Your brothers? -Jeremy was confused

\- Yes, Bonnie!

-That thing without... I mean –he hesitated under Blair's gaze- The rabbit without face…

\- And without arm... -added Felly- and Foxy

\- F-Foxy? The damn annoying... I mean... The pirate?

\- I will say him you said it... I assure you that he's not gonna be pleased not to mention Mangle...

\- N-no! Please! I am sorry! The guy said that the mask does not work with him...!

-The mask? -asked both

\- Yes, this mask - said Jeremy while he wore an old Freddy mask on the face

\- Jajajajajaja... -Felly rolled on the floor laughing at Jeremy

\- Freddy? -the view of Blair was confused for a moment, but realized quickly that it was impossible that Freddy teleported to that same chair and also not fit the face of Freddy with Jeremy's body- Oh! Really mess with my facial recognition system -the rabbit rubbed her eyes

\- Seriously? I've not believed him anything -Felly rose from the ground

\- Huh? So it does not work with you? -Jeremy removed the mask with disappointment

\- Nop

\- Is a shame... -He said sinking into the chair

\- I don't believe that you need it anyway Jeremy... we're friendly! -she assured

\- Insurance doesn't hurt, right? -He shrugged with resignation-

\- Ok, that's enough I will go to release the old ones, Bye! -Felly was off

\- Wait, Are you going to what?

\- Calm down... They will also want to meet you I'm sure -Blair laid a hand on Jeremy's shoulder

\- Did you understand the plan...?

\- What plan?

\- None! -Felly turned quickly when she heard Teddy behind her

\- There is no plan -Teddy said calmly- You can't hurt the guard... And preferably not scared to give him some kind of attack... Yes? -Added before giving them a look

\- As boring as always -Felly mocked him when he turned around

\- I just want to see this trick of the mask... It should tell Mangle... Perhaps she isn't affected either -Foxy went to the Kids Cove

\- I'mmmmmm... -Chica pointed to the dining area and ended up in the middle

\- We definitely have to fix your face...

\- How we will do that?

\- Well Freddy, if we can do that Mangle speaks well; we can repair Chica's jaw... And give her hands -suddenly became Bonnie- Speaking of giving back

\- Noooooo! What is that?!

\- And it seems that Jeremy finally saw you Chica -Thia encouraged her while carrying her to the kitchen

\- Have you seen Bonnie? -Asked Blair entering the dining area

\- Have you seen Balloon Boy? -Asked Teddy, also entering the dining area

\- He said something about the ducts -mentioned Felly which was concentrated to win a game of checkers to Freddy

\- Ducts? But he's a little...

\- Teddy! -BonBon shouted from the office

\- Shouldn't we go to help? -Freddy said moving a tab

\- No, Teddy has it all under control... In addition BonBon could have shouted guys I need help! So he only needs Teddy -ended Felly while she moved another tab

\- What? -asked Teddy entering the office only to find the guard laughing on the floor, by the position of the chair, he had dropped from it and BonBon was pulling an arm of Balloon Boy and trying to take it out of the ducts

Teddy put his hand on his face before going to pull the other arm of Balloon Boy.

\- I don't know how he got to this! -said BonBon- we began to compete for who arrive at the office first so I took the duct on the right and he the one on the left... -the rabbit was still pulling- I arrived first and then came the cry of surprise of Jeremy... I realized then that Balloon Boy couldn't leave -all the time the rabbit was trying to talk louder than Jeremy laughed

\- I understand... Balloon Boy I don't want to see you through the vent again, how you expected get you and the globe in there, and exit easily? –the bear scolded him when they had managed to remove him from the vent

\- Jeremy, stop laughing! -shouted BonBon just making the guard's laugh worse Teddy left with Balloon Boy and BonBon decided to follow them.

4 a.m.

\- What? -Asked Felly taking off her eyes from the board- Freddy I said that we should go to help! How is that we lose something so wonderful even possible? -Felly crossed her arms; the bear in front of her shrugged while it moved the last tab and won the game.

\- Huh? When that happen? -Felly looked every inch of the board

\- I won

\- I want revenge

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

\- And now what? -Teddy emerged from Backstage with one of Blair's lollipops

\- Mangle and Foxy surely went to check the mask thing...

\- I want to go... -Freddy rose

\- Oh, no! You seat down for the rematch! -said Felly which did not accept losing

The bear sighed and turned to sit down.

\- But... F-Foxy... H-how I make them go? -Jeremy in desperation began to enroll to Foxy with flashlight

\- But what do you think you're doing? -said Mangle taking her hands to her eyes, dropping the ceiling

\- Ah!

\- Sorry! -Foxy had collided with Blair meters from office because he did not see anything

\- Jeremy! Leave the flashlight! –Blair said as Bonnie, who had cost her so much to find, fled by the light in his eyes- Bonnie!

Blair stood fast and went out chasing the animatronic in the corridors. While Jeremy was not down flashlight convinced that he would be protected. Until...

\- Hi!

\- Ah! Huh? You again... What was your name? –The guard left the flashlight for a moment, and then saw the balloon- truth! You must be Balloon Boy... I think Foxy who did not see anything by the effects of the flashlight and because his model was old, began to stumble toward the office.

-N-no! Foxy stay where you are or... -Jeremy tried to turn on the flashlight, but the device did not respond

\- Hello? -Jeremy looked towards the corner of the office from where came the voice only to find that the little animatronic had his flashlight batteries...

\- But when...? How? Give them back to me! -the blond ran behind Balloon Boy who started running in circles by the office and to be small, it was very slippery. Freddy and Felly came into office at the right time that Foxy was trying to exit which caused a very loud noise and a lot of metal in the ground...

\- Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

\- Shut up! -Shouted Felly

\- Felly! You should not speak like that to Balloon Boy -Teddy appeared on the scene to remove the batteries from Balloon Boy, returned them to Jeremy and take once again the animatronic with him into the dining area

\- Get up! -told Felly to Freddy

\- Happy to! As soon as your brother get out of my back!

Finally was Jeremy who had to help Foxy to get up, after all was him who left it blind. And when Foxy recovered completely their view threatened him with his hook and made him promise that never again would use the damn flashlight with him.

Jeremy went to his home that morning and not yelled or ran terrified. He really thought that his work could be worse and that it was actually doing well... Again the poor was right...


	12. Spin-offs

The next chapter is gonna be the third night!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or any of Scott's characters :)**

* * *

 **XVIII One day with Mangle**

\- Welcome to... One day with... and in the episode of today we have Mangle!  
\- I still not understand why I should be here...

\- Shut up... I already told you that Teddy said that the new should do it so

\- Seriously doubt that Teddy has ordered us to do this... I think that you are inventing this

\- I'm not making this up! Or perhaps you forget that we make him angry?  
\- Hm! still is not the type that commands you to do this...

\- I maybe have suggested something... -whispered the rabbit

\- What did you say?  
\- Nothing! Let's continue! Then Mangle! Wait… Mangle? -Blair began searching for Mangle on the stage

\- Did you say to her to stay here?  
-Yes... We better star looking!  
-This keeps getting better...

\- Shut up already  
They both went to look for Mangle.

 _(Mangle's POV)_

\- Hello Mangle! -Greeted me Foxy

\- Hi -I liked to be repaired because I could speak perfectly

\- Mangle? I think I heard your name from the stage -said Thia

\- Really? Blair said something like that now that I remember it... Perhaps I should be…

\- Nah, if it is urgent she's gonna come looking for you! -said Foxy while we headed to the Jeremy's office

Foxy, I and Felly got along very well because we were family. After all Felly is always worrying that, kids were not abusive in the day and then she repaired me at night so I could speak properly and Foxy... Well, we could spend hours talking. Sometimes we realized time by the bells that rang by the pizza -or Jeremy's cries.

\- Mangle!  
\- Flee while you can -Felly told me with her mouth

\- I saw you -Blair squinted in her direction

That made me laugh.

Blair was my best friend -as BonBon liked to say to- and always made me laugh. We also talked about much, both we also got along well with Puppet and sometimes we sat next to him for a while. Although he had not said anything, he liked that we were going to tell him things... Even though we had the feeling, that he knew everything that was going on in the place.

\- Were you looking for me?  
\- Actually she was...

\- Do you remember the interview, Mangle?  
\- Interview?  
\- It is too late for you... You must come with us to the stage! -Blair said while taking one of the arms of Mangle

\- Ok...  
 _(End of Mangle's POV)_

\- Now tell us, Mangle... Eh... did you take my cards, Felly? Of course that you took my cards... –the rabbit registered her clothes

\- What can I say? -the animatronic shrug

\- Yes, of course... Well, as I was saying, Mangle... Tell us, how do you feel working with children?  
\- Excellent question Blair! Because children disarm her every day! -Said Felly

\- It's okay -said Mangle, which was always friendly with the animatronic that she considered younger... Except with Balloon Boy when he began to laugh or cry – its fun to work with children! -Mangle smiled in a diplomatic way

\- Alright! Now tell us

\- How many meters can you stretch your arms?  
\- Really?  
\- What? It is a valid question that the public has right to know -Felly shrugged again

\- Mm… Up to 7 meters... That is the maximum of my endoskeleton

\- Interesting! Now -Blair put her hand in Felly's mouth before she could ask anything else- Tell us... What do you think of Jeremy?  
\- Jeremy? Ok... He's a bit cowardly ... But hey, also BonBon right?  
\- Hey! I'm listening! -Complained the rabbit from the dining area

\- But it is true! -Told Chica beating him so Mangle could keep talking

\- But, it is a good guard...

\- Yes, that is true -they all concluded, after all he did his best effort to keep the animatronics out of trouble

\- Well, now

\- How do you get with Balloon Boy? -Felly spoke before the rabbit could shut it

\- We get along well -Mangle was not lying, provided the little animatronic did not do it to lose patience, she could play with him

\- Enough! -said Blair taking Felly's arm and leading her to the Backstage

Mangle took the opportunity for slipping out of the scenario.

 _(Mangle's POV)_

\- Hello Mangle how about the interview? -Thia asked me

\- Quite... Short -I said shrinking my shoulders

With the Toys in general I got along very well. Thia, BonBon and Teddy are always very close to everyone, and with the old ones... with Chica and Bonnie I got along particularly well. I also knew what it was to be disarmed and for as long as we take to fix them, I did everything possible so that they could be normal again. And Freddy and Golden Freddy, well, they were a case apart. The last one hardly appeared at the pizzeria, on rare occasions he was out of the basement. And Freddy... Well, Freddy didn't get along very well with many of us... Except with Foxy or Felly.  
 _(End of Mangle's POV)_

\- Mangle? -Said Blair as she was getting to the stage again

\- It seems that someone got bored of this... And we are already two -Felly crossed of her arms

\- You just shut up... Well, and that was all for today!  
\- Can I know who are you speaking to?  
\- Shut up already…

 **XIX Messing up with Jeremy**

\- We are going well -Jeremy nodded his head when he looked at the clock it was 4 a.m. and had only been Blair and BonBon, and Foxy or Mangle... Or Felly hadn't even appeared.  
And not to mention Freddy... Now that he thought, he was behaving too well.  
\- Ok, now is suspicious... -He said frantically reviewing cameras

Unfortunately for him, he did it so quickly that it not worried turning on the lights of the cameras, and only complied with between one and the other. Therefore not realized that some particular animatronic was crouching next to Puppet's box and that she was removing something...

Hours earlier

\- Come on! Only a small idea of what could bother him -told Felly to Blair in a challenging mode

A long time passed since Felly had made a joke and Freddy had told her that she was softening... And of course she made a bet. Could Felly get to mess with Puppet? She didn't know, but in honor of the bet she should try to. It was not an idea that pleased her. No, Puppet never liked her much... But was at stake much more than that... She could not lose against the bear.

Blair knew that what they tried to do, Puppet already knew and was useless to try to make a joke to him

\- Please...

\- No sense

\- Oh come on! How many times I have helped you?  
\- After begging near an hour? -Blair raised an eyebrow

\- Don't be spiteful

\- I'm not... -the animatronic sighed, was useless to try to convince her otherwise, and she herself had had to risk a lot in bets among the animatronics, so it was best to help before she alone get into more problems- Okay, I will think in something...

\- Are you sure of this?  
\- It was the best thing that I could think of

\- But you know that we are bothering Jeremy more than we are bothering Puppet, right?  
\- Sorry for him, but I'm sure you'll find the way that this has your bet with Freddy solved

\- That's true

\- Well, are you going to make it or not?  
\- All or nothing! -She said

She travelled from the Backstage to the Kids Cove. She took the trouble to wait until Jeremy was relaxed and left the cameras. When she was sure that Jeremy did not see her, she approached to his box quietly -because the foxes, except for Mangle, could also be very stealthy. Her plans were almost ruined when Jeremy looked at the music box's camera, but for her luck didn't light the Lantern, and as there was no comment that came to her ears, it meant that he had not seen her; therefore the plan was still standing.

Present...  
Felly ran, ran and did not stop running until she came to the room of parts and services to the deepest corner of the pizzeria. Puppet had not left the box, in fact, if the plan had gone as she wanted, he didn't noticed anything... But she wasn't so sure. She let the handle between lots of metal and stood to leave the room. She had come to the dining area when Jeremy started to cry

\- But what the fuck happens to this thing! -Jeremy said as he screamed between panic and rage- why you're not working piece of shit?

Teddy took Balloon Boy so he didn't listen to the amount of curses that Jeremy was screaming and BonBon and Thia went to the office to see what was happening. Blair decided not to go with them because it could reveal her as the creator of the plan.

\- What's wrong Jeremy?  
\- Yeah, what happen?

\- What happens?! I will tell you what happened rabbit with too much makeup!  
\- Hey, you don't need to offend him, we only came to ask

\- I... Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! -Jeremy reached the Prize corner area and realized that he was already out of the box

\- Jeremy? -not long after BonBon say his name the guard hid under the desk and began to sound in the pizzeria Puppet's music box warning that he began to move

\- Is that Puppet? -Thia said nervously

The truth was that it was part of the family and everyone respected him, but anyone liked when he come out of the box in his angry mode.  
\- What do you think? -Jeremy responded from the desktop

\- But! I thought you winded up the box! -BonBon was also nervous

\- And you think I leave it out because I wanted to see his face? -He said almost in tears- the fucking music box didn't work!  
\- What do you mean? -Freddy the made the guard jump and hit on the head with the table

\- How did you come here? No matter... It didn't work! I pressed the button to wind it up, but nothing happen!  
\- Hm...  
\- Freddy? Any ideas in your head? -Asked Thia

\- Maybe is broken? -asked BonBon

Great! Jeremy thought. The place was creepy, the animatronics put him nervous and now these stupid mistakes occurred and moved him from relaxation to almost infarction under the table.  
\- I think not... I know that they make special maintenance to him... Unless... - Freddy left the Office Puppet in the other side was going through the corridors, right to Jeremy's office.

In the end, Felly won the bet with a nothing convinced Freddy, Blair and Mangle convinced Puppet to stop frighten Jeremy who had to go home at 5 o'clock because he couldn't stand it anymore... And of course they returned the crank to Puppet and decided not to tell Jeremy that was a prank and let him believe that it was because of the maintenance.


	13. Night 3

In the next chapter the old ones get repared... :)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or any of Scott's characters :)**

* * *

 **XX Jeremy's death**

\- Lalalalalalalala... -Jeremy started humming believing that that made him more comfortable in the office

So far he had survived two nights, met the robots and believed that it was already used and that nothing could happen. He was quite confident.

He had arrived early that night, it was 11:45 and he was whistling and humming, as well as playing with fingers a rhythm on the desktop.  
\- What can I do... -Jeremy gave himself the time to examine the cameras carefully say that when he was watching the robots, he didn't have time to observe what the rooms contained, he simply looked where they were and then screamed and went into panic.

So now that he watched closely... He came to a conclusion...

\- Disgusting... this place is definitely not for kids! Who thought the brilliant idea of put pizzas in the walls? And these drawings -said when he left the tablet to face the walls of his sides- What kind of disturbed children draw bears with no eyes? God! This place even generates trauma! -Jeremy looked in detail the drawings and then returned to the chair just in time so that it will start his turn

Then the phone rang and began the voice of the phone guy. As always he said stupid thing that did not make him feel better and he actually learned more of the animatronics that came to visit him.

He took the tablet again and jumped by a noise in the right ventilation duct.  
\- BonBon... can you go away? –he tried to sound friendly and added the name of the rabbit so he would consider going away but of course that didn't happen.  
\- Hello Jeremy! I see you finally say my name! -BonBon jumped for a hug but Jeremy moved the chair to one side and the rabbit ended up squeezing the nothing- Ow! Not even a hug?  
\- No, now go -he said seriously

\- Okay, I will go... For now -the rabbit returned to the dining area

\- Oh shit! Damn rabbit! I have to wind up the fucking box! -the guard went quickly to Puppet's camera and gave him the maximum rope not realizing of course that in the dining area were the old animatronics

\- Then... Would you like what? -Chica had a good time trying to explain to Thia his idea to up to a chair as BonBon did often to greet the camera

\- Oh I understand! -Said BonBon by placing a chair under the camera- You want to get here right?  
Chica nodded, slowly to not release his jaw from itself loose.  
-That's...

\- Possible does not, Teddy? -Blair appealed to the kindest animatronic

\- I guess we can try it with care and help -Teddy looked at Freddy and Foxy which were the highest so that they helped Chica to climb up in the chair

\- And now the dining area... What is that shit? It is an old animatronic? -Jeremy almost falls off the chair

\- Her name is Chica -Blair had gone to see the reaction of the guard

\- Of course you would be here to tell me her name

\- And is not the only one... -Felly said from the front of the office then became to one side to let Bonnie the space

\- W-w-what is that?! -If Jeremy ever had more fear that at that moment he didn't remember it, in fact he had never felt so afraid since he had begun to work in that place, and considering that the animatronics had never been aggressive with him

\- Jeremy? It is only Bonnie... -tried to explain Blair, but Jeremy wasn't listening anymore and as Bonnie approached the office the blonde's eyes widened until Bonnie was in front of him

Jeremy not shouted as everyone expected, he fell backwards hitting himself with the chair and landing on the ground.  
\- Jeremy? -Blair quickly approached the guard

\- Oh please! It's just another robot! -Felly said as she ducked to the other side of the human- Jeremy? -She began to touch his face with one finger- Jeremy? –she continued doing the same thing a couple of times while Blair went to find Teddy

\- What happened? -Teddy came into the office and saw a Bonnie with drooping ears and Felly trying to shake Jeremy by the shoulders- Blair, a glass of water, Bonnie why don't you come with me? -said Teddy while he kindly took Bonnie with him

After a few minutes Blair returned with the glass of water while Felly already had given him a pair of slaps. She took the cup from the Blair's hands and threw the water on the blonde's face.  
\- Ah! -Jeremy sat fast

\- You finally awake! -Told Felly

\- What happened?  
\- You fainted after seeing Bonnie

\- Bonnie? You mean that thing without face? -Jeremy was ready to hide at any time at the mention of the rabbit's name

\- Hey!  
\- He has feelings do know? -Felly scolded him

\- Yes? Well I don't care! Because I almost died!  
\- You're a dramatic! You just freaked out! Really, you should belong to the rabbits!  
\- Hey!  
\- Okay, said Bonnie I'm sorry, yes? But not go near my office

\- That's impossible, he wants to say hello! -Said Blair

\- B-but...

\- Don't be a coward... -Felly came out of the office and until Jeremy could answer her, the ventilation was heard.

Jeremy took his position back in the chair and picked up the tablet only to find out that Chica was in the vent.  
\- But what the heck happened to her face?  
\- Her jaw is almost ripped of her head... The old animatronics have not had it easy, you know? You shouldn't treat them so badly -said Blair leaving office and going to find Bonnie

\- Come on! -Foxy was with Bonnie in the dining area- you know? We should take advantage and give him the shock of his life! But I think you already took the honors! -Foxy raised his patch and somehow convinced the rabbit to see the guard again

\- F-Foxy? And B-Bonnie? -said Jeremy covered behind his chair and preparing the lantern which of course didn't light because Balloon Boy was in his office with the batteries in his hands laughing  
\- Do you ever say my name without stuttering, mate? -Foxy asked him while approaching a couple of steps to the office with Bonnie behind him

\- N-no please! Only... would step back? The schedule of visits to the poor Jeremy ended

\- Hm! Since you ask so kindly -Foxy entered the office and took Balloon Boy with a single and fast movement- we're gonna go for now

Not much later Chica came to jump in his face from the ducts and Jeremy could feel his heart out of his chest. The animatronic tried to say something, but was garbled due to his jaw problem.

\- Uf! Can you leave me be for a second? -Jeremy said at the very moment that he was checking the cameras and see Freddy with an angry face from the Backstage holding a poster- I'm going for you?... Oh no! No! Freddy, no! -the guard began to cry with despair as he watched the bear advance through the cameras of a precise way to cause fear and accelerate his heart when Jeremy thought that he couldn't take it anymore, and saw the bear in the front ready to go to his office, the Bell from 6 a.m. rang Jeremy didn't remember experienced so much relief in his life.  
– I thought that I would need a change of clothes for a moment -he said taking his stuff with trembling hands

\- That is a great confession -the bear laughed away from the office leaving only Jeremy with his fear and his voice ringing in his head

Jeremy would have nightmares with the pizzeria when he gets home.


	14. Repairs!

A new chapter! :)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or any of Scott's characters :)**

* * *

 **XVIII The old ones... need repairs!**

The Toys with Blair and Felly spend two weeks looking for the parts. They had managed to give almost everything; the only thing missing was Bonnie's face. Blair and Felly had made a lot of questions -discretely of course- to Robert and the staff about the parts for repairs, but so far had not able to find the rabbit's face... And there was another problem. There were parts that were mounted in small places -especially when it was Chica's jaw- and if Felly couldn't do it then they only had Jeremy... They had to make him help them. But first they had to find Bonnie's face.

\- Perhaps Puppet knows something?

\- But not speaks, we can't just go and ask him about every corner of the pizzeria...

\- And then what? We've already got the information of staff and still nothing... - said Felly

\- Perhaps... Golden Freddy knows something?  
\- We should deal with the bear locked in the basement instead of the music box that we have here?  
\- I don't know! But we can't do anything either...

\- You know what? We will do both!  
\- What do you mean Felly?  
\- I will try to talk to Golden Freddy and you with Puppet

\- Then I better find me a map of the pizzeria -Blair thought where she could find a map

\- So… no way then that I can speak with him? -Felly insisted for the third time

\- No, as I told you, he does not appear when your want, also you never told me why you wanted to talk to him -Freddy raised one eyebrow in her direction

The animatronic answered rather fast and left, after all they had to keep the surprise. She had already tried with Foxy and had waited ten minutes for Chica to also tell her that it was not possible to call Golden Freddy as Puppet could be called.

Meanwhile Blair had no luck finding a map of pizzeria or plane... How called it Robert when she asked. Apparently they only had possession of one that belonged to the Manager when they came to inspect the site, but could not pass it... Or she ordered it, for what the hell an animatronic would want a plane? The poster with the map of the pizzeria for the kids and their parents did not serve because many parts of the local were missing.

They seemed to have no hope for it.  
\- Hi welcome to the pizzeria! Jeremy? -Said the animatronic opening her eyes after the greeting that always gave to the staff when they arrived

\- Hello Blair -Jeremy answered without any mood

\- Huh? Isn't it a little early for you, sailor? -Felly had approached the hallway in search of Robert; her internal clock struck 10 o'clock in the morning

\- I can assure you that isn't funny be here without being able to sleep as I wanted -or it is not as he could after the encounter with the old animatronics

\- Jeremy Fitzgerald so good that you could come -Robert approached them

\- Rules are rules -replied the blond with less enthusiasm

\- Yeah, I know the feel... Well, we start at the Kids Cove so you can go there -said Robert

\- Hey Robert

\- Tell me Felly  
\- We don't have blue balloons

\- Huh? I am sure that there were three boxes... In the store might be one... could go to search them yourself? I supervise part of the course

\- Course? -Blair interrupted him

\- Yes, the boss came up with it… the staff should know how to handle the games and the machines of the local... Even the night guard

\- Oh why that's why Jeremy is here

\- Yes... Well… see you! –He said goodbye and headed to the dining area

Felly in turn went to the store. It was a large winery located in a door in the Hall of the baths. Under the warehouse was the basement. The animatronics usually wouldn't be there because the Backstage had what they needed, but Felly had already checked every corner in search of blue balloons.

\- Balloons... Balloons -the store was a messy place and full of dust Felly could not imagine the state of the basement -whose key was lost- if the store was so disastrous- Balloons -Felly turned around, she thought she had heard a sound behind her, but there was nothing there

When she looked at the front she had to close her mouth quickly to not yell or make any exclamation that Foxy may hear and send him from parts and services to the outside with the present staff. There at the front was Golden Freddy. As always in a position -because how Freddy had explained to her he didn't have endoskeleton, making it impossible to stand up or speak well.

\- H-hi Golden Freddy! -said Felly approaching slowly

\- _HELLO_ -the bear spoke with a voice that was lower than Freddy's and pronounced each letter in a raspy way making a sound putting hairs point to anyone, even to someone made of metal

\- I wanted to talk to you, you know? I need to ask you a question... -Felly recovered quickly from the first impression, for some reason his company was more pleasant than Puppet's- Do you know where Bonnie's face is? Haha... I know how it sounds, but I need it -Felly crouched by the height of the bear

\- _BASEMENT_

\- Is in the basement?  
\- _YES_

\- But we can't enter the basement...  
Golden Freddy disappeared. No one knew how he teleported from one place to another of the pizzeria, simply passed. Moments later he returned with something in his hand.  
\- Is that Bonnie's face? -She looked at the piece of metal wrapped in a piece of white fabric- Ok... -Felly took it without looking at it and got it into a box of balloons that she had at her feet if it was really the face of the rabbit, the least that she wanted to do was see it wrapped in fabric.  
\- _THANK YOU_

\- Huh? Do you mean this? -Felly said pointing towards the box- you don't have to worry, we wouldn't leave our family like that -Felly smiled to him and next Golden Freddy wasn't there.

She then found the balloons and came out of the store with the two boxes.

\- Pst, Pst -Felly was doing signs to Blair that come closer to the table of balloons

\- What? -said the rabbit in a whisper, doing as she helped her put the tablecloth as they watched as the course was moving towards the Kids Cove

\- I have Bonnie's face

\- What?!  
\- Shut up

\- Oh Sorry! -Blair quickly took her hand to her mouth

\- But how?  
\- Golden Freddy

\- Oh... then is everything ready?  
\- Yes, we just need help -both looked at the blond who at that time was paying attention to Robert when he gave indications of the carousel.  
\- Leave it to me! -Said the rabbit with enthusiasm while waiting for the opportunity to approach the guard without arousing suspicion

\- Hey... Jeremy -Blair drew the attention of the blonde who at that time was in the machines near her

\- Huh? You shouldn't be talking to me!

\- Shhhhh... Low your voice

\- What do you want? -told the guard, he had no patience, the course had lasted too long and he wanted to go home

\- Oh I see that this guy is in grumpy mode -Felly passed behind him making it jump

\- So? -Jeremy returned the view to Blair after looking at Felly as if he could shoot laser beams to her

\- I need you to do us a favor...

\- A favor? You scared me every day and like a favor?  
\- Yes? I promise as reward will not gonna enter to your office tonight... -assured Blair

Jeremy thought for a moment.  
\- What you want me to do? –He said finally dragging the words

\- I need that...

Jeremy came at 10 p.m. to the pizzeria, just as he had promised it to Blair.  
\- Why had to be so early... -Jeremy yawned, he had slept three hours in total

\- Jeremy! -Blair greeted him from inside the pizzeria

Jeremy sighed before get the keys and open the door.

\- No! You told me…

\- I told you that no one was going to your office... and it is true! We are all here in the dining area!  
\- Is not fair! -Jeremy had not sacrificed two hours of sleep to help assemble the old animatronics

\- Think of it this way -Felly approached- would you like to keep seeing that faceless rabbit?  
\- No...  
\- Would you like the missing arm and those cables hanging?  
\- No...  
\- Would you like to hear the cries of Chica trying to speak well?  
\- No...  
\- Then you're going to help -concluded Felly Jeremy thought it a moment, and then agreed

He sat down to wait as the new animatronics brought to the table things that would need to.  
\- Of course when someone asks you something about the cameras, you have to say that you were so boring that you look all afternoon and there was nothing out of the usual... So they will not review anything and won't see this -said Felly while carrying an arm

\- I agree

\- Well, Mangle bring them

Soon Mangle returned with the old animatronics.  
\- Why so early? We're still missing two hours to annoy Jeremy... -Foxy raised his patch as his eyes met the blond

\- Thanks for the comment -Jeremy raised an eyebrow

\- Hey, mate! What are you doing in the pizzeria so early? Is it your birthday or something?  
\- Huh? Why would I celebrate my birthday here with you?  
\- Ahem! We're turning off topic! -Blair drew the attention of all- we're here because we all are going to repair the old ones! -Concluded the rabbit with enthusiasm

\- You can do it? -Asked Freddy coldly

\- If we are here is because we can... And we have covered everything -Felly crossed her arms

\- Jeremy and Felly are going to repaired Chica's jaw -Teddy began with instructions- Blair and BonBon are going return Bonnie's arm and Thia and I will arrange the little expose of metal from Freddy and Foxy... Mangle is responsible for the clothes... all to work!  
-Yes! -Said the animatronics as Jeremy followed Felly

\- So Chica... Stand here and I'm going to reconnect all your cables from your jaw… Then Jeremy is gonna place new nuts to keep it where it belongs, ok?

The animatronic nodded slowly. Felly took about 20 minutes to leave everything as it should be and then Jeremy with enough fear and trembling hands put his hand into the mouth of the robot to adjust the nuts. In total, about 40 minutes after Chica had his jaw back and worked perfectly.

\- I don't know how to thank you... Especially you Jeremy... I will make you a cake

\- I think that you must recover your hands first...

\- Oh indeed!  
\- Good job Jeremy, our next job is to place Bonnie's face

\- Of course, why not? -Jeremy said with bitterness

\- Don't be like that and move... -Felly advanced towards Bonnie

The rabbit was happy moving his reinstated arm; apparently all wires were connected like they should.  
\- Then, ready for change? -Asked Blair - Yes, Chica is ready and speaking... Waiting for her hands -exclaimed Felly while she clashed hands with the rabbit

\- Eh! We will also, Jeremy! -Said BonBon only to be ignored while Jeremy was going pass him- Ow!  
\- Okay! -the guard turned around and crashed his hands with the rabbit, which of course made it gently not to hurt the guard and enthusiastically- see you!

\- I must admit that BonBon scares me a little

\- But what you are talking about? If he is the... less scary...

\- Forget it -Jeremy turned his attention to the rabbit that had in front

\- I contend the face and you join it with the key... But first I have to match the wires so you can move it freely...

\- How you move exactly the face?  
\- As when we do a worried face frown or smile...

\- Oh!  
\- We are not so different from you Mr. Fitzgerald -Freddy came into the dining area at that moment

Felly and Jeremy turned. And they were quite surprised. Freddy was like new. Suit impeccable, clean and without holes. And in general it was gleaming.  
\- Wow... Teddy, Thia and Mangle do miracles -noted Felly

\- Excuse me? What do you mean?  
\- I must admit that they know what they are doing -agreed Jeremy appreciating the change of scary bear to impeccable bear

\- Hm... I'll take that as a good thing

\- Is a good thing... Now Jeremy if you help me with Bonnie's face -said Felly while she brought a chair to make the bunny sit and stay at a good height for working

Felly used much more time than with Chica's jaw, since the face was a more delicate sector and had more cables –including some who had to be replaced because they had cut so they could not be repaired. It was after half an hour she managed to leave all decent and then helped Jeremy affirming the face -what seemed something nasty to her and to him- and almost an hour later Bonnie was ready.

\- So? -asked Blair approaching she and BonBon had ended a while ago with Chica and had joined Freddy to watch the repairs.  
\- Bonnie? You should now try something -Freddy suggested approaching also

\- Sorry... Just wanted to be sure that was going to work -the rabbit opened her eyes giving life to his face his eyes were red as it was expected, after all that was Blair's color. His face was pale as Freddy and Chica. And he had purple hair like his ears and his jacket.  
\- It worked! -Said the rabbit jumping and was soon joined by BonBon

\- What do you have to say now? -Felly raised an eyebrow in the direction to Freddy

\- I didn't think was going to work... But thanks -Freddy waited until all the Toys were in the dining area to thank

\- There's no need! -Said Teddy- we are family!  
\- And an excellent one -assured Foxy that also came as new with his repaired suit and skin in his ear again

\- Well, we still have work to do... Bonnie your hand -Thia said to Bonnie

\- And then we will work on your clothes -Mangle fell from the ceiling

And that was how the old animatronics were like new thanks to the help of the Toys and Blair and Felly and his night guard.


	15. Night 4

Finally the Night 4!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or any of Scott's characters :)**

* * *

 **XXIII Night 4: The pizzeria renovated**

Jeremy waited patiently to start his shift. It took a moment that he had free after helping with the Bonnie's face to buy three giant coffee cups in a 24-hour shop. And the truth was that he needed it. After having slept little and have spent too much time with the animatronics before his turn, he felt that it was not going to be able to endure much more without help. So welcome was the coffee.

\- Don't you think that is incredible that there is not a single coffee machine in this pizzeria? -Asked the blond to Blair that, as usual, had gone to his office

\- Coffee? What is that? -Asked she back to him

\- You don't know what is the coffee? Do you really only you know things for children?  
\- I'm designed for children... I think it has logic doesn't it?  
\- Hm... Boring

\- What you said?  
\- Forget it... In short, coffee is something that keeps you awake

\- Huh?  
\- Only... It does not matter... is useful for me anyway -the guard began his second coffee

\- Hey, mate! -Foxy said from the front Hall of the office, next to him was Mangle

\- Hi Foxy? Now that you're repaired you're in a better mood... I would guess? -Jeremy said ready to jump behind his chair

\- What you want to say, mate? That I'm a grumpy that all he wants is bother you?  
-N-no! I didn't say that... In fact I'm pretty sure that that wasn't what I suggested at all -Jeremy looked toward a wall

\- I was joking! -Foxy said as he got up his arms and went to the office-Hi Blair!  
\- Hello Foxy... What is the plan?  
\- I have no plans... We only came to disturb, but our guard now don't believe us so frightening... I will have to report this to Freddy -Foxy turned around

\- What do you mean with report? There's nothing to report! You're very scary!  
Jeremy tried in vain to detain Foxy. If Foxy told something like that to Freddy he was sure that would he was going to have problems.  
\- Sorry Jeremy... But those two... three, I should include your brother Blair is part of this trio -said Mangle sitting next to the rabbit on the left side of the office – They're not going to leave you rest...

\- Huh? And why is that?  
\- At least we can say that you will not be harm...

\- What do you mean with no harm? Didn't you say that they were harmless? Wasn't that what you told me from the beginning? -Jeremy hid behind the chair

\- Is not that they want to hurt you... But accidents could happen

\- But there's no worry!  
-That what you say because they are not going after you! -complained Jeremy Just when he thought things could go well.

After about two minutes more than complaints and whining Jeremy turned to sit down to check the cameras and above all to wide up Puppet's box. He had seen it too many times already and not wanted to see it again when he was mad because it was very scary... Although he did not know him otherwise and did not trust Blair and Mangle when they told him that it was actually another common and current and fairly sympathetic animatronic... Yes, right.

\- Huh?  
\- What happened? -asked Thia who had come to join Blair and BonBon that had arrived when Mangle left

\- Is just that I'm winding up the box, but it's already in the middle... That's odd

\- Maybe Puppet is in a bad mood? -BonBon said while taking one of the cupcakes that Chica made with her new hands

\- In a bad mood?  
\- I don't think so... why would he be in a bad mood? -Asked Blair

\- He can be in a bad mood?  
\- Well, when it comes out of the box because you didn't wind him up he's in a very bad mood... -Thia said- but in general he is very nice

\- Yes, you already said it –and I still do not believe it thought Jeremy

\- Blair!  
\- Aaaaaahh!  
\- I thought that you don't already do that! -Said Felly releasing her ears

\- B-but you shouldn't appear from nowhere!  
\- We didn't appear from nowhere... You were distracted -said Felly entering the office behind Mangle

\- By the way... Can you tell me why you hang from the ceiling? -Asked Jeremy to Mangle

\- Mm... Because I can? The truth is that is very fun...

\- But you look like... -Jeremy thought for a moment and then I smile- you're like a Spider Foxy!  
\- Huh?  
BonBon was the only one in laugh a while.  
\- I'm n-not a spider! -Said Mangle lowering the ceiling and standing

\- Sorry... It just occurred to me -Jeremy was holding his stomach

\- Ah? Don't laugh! Because if you do it again I'll say Foxy and Freddy that you want to see what it feels like to hang from the ceiling yourself -Mangle put his red eyes for a few seconds and then they returned to golden

\- Well said Mangle! -Said Felly lying on its side

\- S-sorry! -The guard stood behind the chair and stopped laughing immediately

\- ... And Mangle -said Blair after a while of silence- what do you want to tell me?  
\- Ah yes! That…

\- I was waiting... -Bonnie came with Chica who carried a tray in her hands

\- What were you waiting for?  
\- Huh? Do not you wanted to play guitar? Now that I have my two hands, I can teach you

\- Are you serious? Yuuuuuupiiiiiiiiii!  
\- Hello Jeremy! -Said Chica approaching the chair- Would you like a Cupcake?  
\- Huh? Me?  
\- There are no many Jeremys here genius

\- Is true! We had not offered to Jeremy! That was wrong!  
\- BonBon can you stop imitating Teddy?  
\- And this is supposed to taste well?  
\- Is there something for what you don't complain? -Felly answered him leaving the office next to Blair and Bonnie

\- I think? - Chica approached the tray

\- I think they are great! -Exclaimed BonBon

\- Eh... But you are a robot...

\- And what that supposes to mean?  
\- Wait... do you eat?  
\- Eh Yes! It is what we were doing this last time

\- But you shouldn't have an endoskeleton? Or whatever it is called

\- And? I only do it

\- And where is the food?  
\- No idea -replied the rabbit shrugging

\- Ok...  
Jeremy took one of the cupcakes and took out a piece with distrust for putting it in his mouth. After all after two and half cups of coffee some food not come him badly.  
\- Hm... Thish ish very good -said Jeremy swallowing

\- Seriously? It is good that someone with taste can say it!  
\- What do you mean Chica?  
\- BonBon, we are made of metal, we cannot know if something taste well or bad -it explained Thia

\- Oh! It's true!  
\- Well, I leave you this here -Chica took one of the cupcakes of the tray- Can you help me in the kitchen? I need help with the dishes... I think it was an excess of enthusiasm...

\- Sure! -Said the two Toys that were with her

\- Thanks for the Cupcake! -sent them happy Jeremy staying in the office all by himself

\- Hi!  
\- Oh no! Not you! -Jeremy got angry with the little animatronic

\- Hi! -Repeated Balloon Boy when he received no response

\- Hi! And go away! And not go near my flashlight! -The guard took the Lantern before he could do so the little animatronic hung Jeremy's legs to get to the flashlight  
-No! Let me go! What is your problem? Are you addicted to the batteries or something? -He asked shaking his leg so the animatronic will let go, but that didn't work as well. After all the small one was made of metal.  
-Mr. Fitzgerald -Freddy was in the front hall- Someone told me that you have no fear of us anymore... And worse, you put us nicknames

The "reports" had reached Freddy's ears.  
-No! I... -Jeremy failed to finish the sentence because he stumbled because of Balloon Boy and went down to the ground

Freddy raised an eyebrow and when he went into the office to pick up the little animatronic, began to play Puppet's music for all the pizzeria.  
\- Nooo! I forgot the box completely! Everything's your fault damned dwarf! -Jeremy regarded with hatred of the animatronic that still had his legs

\- That is not right, Jeremy! You don't have to tell those things to Balloon Boy! -said Teddy in a disapproval shade as he collected the animatronic of his legs and take it with him out of the office

\- And now what? Puppet must already be coming -warned him Freddy

\- Well, when you see it say to him that I went to the bathroom! -Shouted Jeremy running down the Hall from the office

\- To the bathroom? -repeated the bear but the guard had already disappeared. After all he had taken three coffees in less than two hours...

\- Hello Puppet -greeted Freddy when he showed up at the office the animatronic with his grim expression looked around. When he didn't find Jeremy his eyes returned to normal and he looked at Freddy.  
\- Yes, he went to the bathroom...  
Puppet shrugged and turned back to his box. The time was close to 6 a.m. anyway.


	16. Teddy's Wrath

I forgot to post the spin-off firts sorry for the confusion, if was one ;)

I'm posting the night 5 right after this

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or any of Scott's characters :)**

* * *

 **XXII Balloon Boy... Curses... And Teddy's wrath**

\- Teddy!  
\- Oh Hi, Balloon Boy! -Teddy turned around and watched as the animatronic took air

\- Shit! Damn it! What the hell! Fuck! ... -and the little animatronic repeated the sequence at least about three times until Teddy lost his patience

A few moments later...

\- In addition was your fault -said Felly while they entered the dining room where they hoped to find all the animatronics, but only was Teddy

\- Hello Teddy! Have you seen Man...?  
Teddy rose from the chair and Felly went silent at the moment. Teddy had white eyes. It wasn't that she never have seen him angry, in fact she could plead guilty along with Blair when they did him lose his patience once. But it was never good.  
\- Teddy? -Called it Chica from Felly's left

\- Who did it? -Asked the bear

\- Huh? Who did what Teddy?  
\- Do not do the innocent Felly... someone taught Balloon Boy to curse and now you will tell me who was! -The bear not yelled, but it was as if he had done it

\- I didn't do it -defended herself Felly

\- Ah? -She won a look of rage which caused her to hide behind Freddy- I'm sorry but we always discover at the end...

\- Most of the time...

\- Most of the time that is you... So why don't you confess? Your punishment will be quicker

\- That's enough, for you to know I, Felly and Chica have been making cupcakes since Jeremy left -said Freddy beckoning to the tray that Chica was holding

\- Really? So much time to make something so simple? -Asked Teddy lifting an eyebrow

\- Those are not normal cupcakes -Felly said appearing from one side of Freddy- we delay because we made them with the face of each one!  
\- Hm! What a waste of time! Even so! I do not believe you! Especially to you! -Teddy aimed towards Felly- Also -he continued while neared to Chica- is not time to celebrate -he took the tray from her hands and threw it to the ground destroying the cupcakes

Felly took her hands to her mouth, Chica was speechless and Freddy didn't even blink.  
\- For the moment is everything, I'll see if Foxy or Mangle know something -he said menacingly

Chica began to cry. Without tears, obviously.  
\- No, Chica, don't be sad... -said the other animatronic jumping quickly to her side and then turned- You must control Teddy

\- Yes, I know it

\- He's going for Foxy! -Felly was willing to follow behind the small bear

\- I'll deal with Teddy, you stay with Chica

\- But -Freddy looked at her seriously

\- Fine

With that, Freddy followed behind Teddy.  
\- Don't worry, we can do more another day and share with everyone! -Felly tried to think of something to cheer up Chica

\- Hey Mate! Stop! -Wasn't long until they heard a cry of Foxy for the pizzeria

\- Ah no, you won't do it! -Freddy came at the time just for tackle Teddy before he could put his hands on Foxy

\- Go! Take Mangle with you!  
Both escaped at the time in which Teddy raised from the tables which had fallen and ran with all its speed towards Freddy, who was not looking and ended up opening the door from Backstage.

\- Blair! Are you listening? -Asked Bonnie a little annoyed

He was speaking at least half an hour to himself.

\- Yes! -The rabbit jumped into the chair

\- You're lying

\- But... we already reviewed the basic notes like five times! -Blair had lost her patience because she already knew the notes.

\- Yes, you know the basic notes, but what about the chords? Or sustained notes? And the flats? You should also know that...  
The sentence of Bonnie stayed there, because the door opened suddenly almost giving him

\- Freddy! -Said Bonnie once he recognized the thing that was on the ground

\- What happen? -Blair began to ask only to be interrupted by Teddy

\- That's what I want to know rabbits... where would have you been all night? –He asked entering the Backstage

\- Huh? We have been here practicing guitar as always

\- As always... Aren't you annoying Jeremy as usual?  
\- You know he isn't here Teddy... can you tell us what's wrong? -Asked Bonnie

\- One of you has taught Balloon Boy to curse... And he's going to pay...

\- What? -The rabbit took her hands to her mouth- We have not, we have been here…

\- Yes, You already had told me that –cut Teddy

Bonnie took a step forward calmly. He stepped up to put in front of Blair

\- Oh? Are not going to run Bonnie?  
\- I don't know what the heck happens to you, but if I have to push you I will... teddy bear

Blair laughed a little.  
\- So now I'm Teddy bear? And may I know why are you laughing? You small little...  
Teddy was launched out of the Backstage. Freddy's hat gave him in the face.  
\- Ow!  
\- I had enough -the bear had been raised and had stretched his jacket and straightened his tie

\- Oh! You have a very nice hair! And so messed up! -Blair said in address to Freddy

\- What? -He answered- Teddy that was...  
But the bear was no longer there. Freddy put his hat in place and turned only a second.  
\- My hair is not cute... -and he left

The rabbits laughed for a while.

\- But why would he do that? -Asked Thia

\- Someone taught Balloon Boy some "bad" words -said Felly making finger quotes

\- I think that I will go to see her -said Thia

\- I accompany you! -Joined BonBon

\- Firstly, according to him anything... –they heard Teddy's voice coming to the gaming machines sector- And in the second place where do you think you're going?  
The animatronics stopped in their movements.  
\- I was going to see Chica to the kitchen... Can you tell me why you pulled the cupcakes?  
\- Yes! That wasn't cool Teddy! -said BonBon

\- Respond my question –the bear continued moving towards them

\- I've been here almost all night -said Thia

\- And I've been in Jeremy's office –said BonBon

\- And can you tell what were you doing there?  
\- What you don't remember that he managed to get Jeremy to put him in charge of the office when he left because he was sick? -Reminded Felly rising from the chair and positioning between Teddy and the other Toys

\- I think I have asked the rabbit...

\- What did you do to Foxy? -Felly took a step to the front to get to the height of Teddy, her eyes shifting from gold to red

\- Oh? Would you like to know? Perhaps I do the same to you... -Teddy raised his arms

\- You. Tired. Me. Already. -Said Freddy grasping his arms and taking him from behind

\- Let me go! -The little bear was wriggling in Freddy's arms who gave not even one centimeter

\- Can't you realize what you're doing? You are doing and saying things that you later regret! -Freddy faced him

\- And what do you know? Do you know perhaps what it takes to be in charge around here? Damn it let me go!  
\- No, you're losing something important; we're saying we didn't do it

\- And I'm supposed to believe you? You lie all the time!  
\- But we ended up confessing, right? We are your family and if you don't believe us then what? -Freddy wasn't angry, but his tone was very serious

Teddy stopped fighting for a moment and his eyes went from white to blue again... All the animatronics were relieved; it had been too long since they had seen that blue.  
\- But...

\- If you want to know who did it, then we'll ask Puppet

Teddy nodded.  
\- Now you let me go? Please?  
Freddy dropped Teddy.  
\- Very well, all to the Kids Cove! If you're not there you will be guilty -the bear approached the Kids Cove

\- Foxy is okay -Freddy turned to talk to Felly- Thia go for Chica to the kitchen, BonBon Backstage, Felly search Foxy and Mangle -and then he headed to the Kids Cove

The rest went to look for the others and after 10 minutes were all the animatronics in a semi circle around Puppet's box.

\- And where is Balloon Boy? -asked Mangle daring to talk about the silent room - His with Golden Freddy, he will take care

-... -Blair was going to protest, but Bonnie plugged her mouth so she couldn't say anything

\- And now -said Teddy while he played knock on Puppet's box

Shortly after that Puppet show off. He looked at all the animatronics one by one and then stared to Teddy.  
\- Puppet, you know who did it?

Puppet nodded.  
\- Can you tell me? -Puppet returned to look at them one by one and raised her right arm to the front

Teddy looked behind him.  
\- BonBon! -he cried

\- No! I didn't! -Replied the rabbit with panic

\- Mm... Teddy?  
Puppet was shaking his head.  
\- Wasn't BonBon?  
No. Said Puppet with his head.  
\- Can you be more clear? -Teddy lost his patience

Puppet pointed to the front again. The bear tilted his head.  
\- Your saying that was... Teddy? -asked Freddy

Puppet nodded.  
\- What? Me? When? How? -Teddy was very confused how was it possible that he had taught something to Balloon Boy without remembering it

\- Well, if you have to be honest you also say bad words -said Thia earning a look of ice from the bear

\- It is true, you say it when you lose your microphone -agreed Felly

\- Or your tie -added Blair

\- Or when you run against the tables by accident and you messed up everything... -also said Freddy

\- Maybe… Has Balloon Boy learned them by accident? -asked Blair

Puppet nodded his head.  
\- That's why he said all that things to you... Because he heard them from you... It should have been hidden or passing by when you said some curse -ended Freddy

Puppet nodded to all.  
\- Does that mean that the guilty is me? -said the bear

Puppet nodded for the last time before crossing his arms. He seemed angry.  
\- I think that Puppet wants that you apologize -said Freddy- and personally, I find you the reason

\- You treat us very bad Teddy -said Thia

\- I'm... Sorry -the bear turned and ducked her head sadly- I regret having beaten you Freddy

\- Nah, I also sorry for the push... And thrown you my hat

\- I regret having suspicious of all of you... Felly in particular, I'm sorry

\- I will let it pass this time Teddy

\- Foxy, Mangle, I regret having you scared and everyone… sorry again for accusing you in that way... Chica I very much regret about the cupcakes... do you think that you could do more?  
\- Of course Teddy! I would love to!  
Puppet returned to the box with a smile. The animatronics were eased for the first time in the night and Teddy had to clean all the disaster that he caused.


	17. Night 5

Night 5 :)!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or any of Scott's characters :)**

* * *

 **XXVI Night 5: The classic trio**

\- Very well gentlemen... did you understand the plan? -Freddy said rising from the chair

\- Yes -responded Foxy and Bonnie

\- Then... We have a guard to scare...

Jeremy was in a very good mood. His work now did not seem to him so bad and best of all was that morning should pass and he was going to receive his money. Nothing could ruin his night... or was he wrong?

\- Hello Jeremy! -Greeted him Blair entering the office next to Mangle

\- Blair, Mangle -the blonde didn't took off his eyes from the music box

\- Anything new?  
\- No, the music box is back to normal

\- To normal? -Asked Mangle that had missed that the last time it lasted less the time of it

\- Is just that the last night according to Jeremy... -began Blair

\- It was true! -Claimed the guard

\- Right... Is just that last time the time of Puppet's box was shorter… And BonBon concluded that Puppet was in a bad mood...

\- That's ridiculous... I don't think that we have seen Puppet in a bad mood... Besides when you don't wind up his box -concluded Mangle

\- I've seen him annoying... And believe me you don't want to see it yourself... - Teddy approached them with Chica

\- Seriously? How bad can be? -Asked Blair

\- Huh? How bad can be? Don't you see how bad enough is now? -Replied Jeremy

\- You are exaggerating

\- And you are -but Jeremy did not reach to finish the sentence because by the vents began to enter smoke

\- What is going on? -Asked Chica

\- What is this? -Teddy began to get angry- Chica... You didn't let Thia in the kitchen did you? - asked the bear very worried he perfectly remembered the last attempt of Thia to make Pizza

As they discovered at that moment while they used fire extinguishers -that the animatronic only could make cupcakes without all ended in disaster.  
\- No... -She said trying to remember

\- But the smoke is not black... If something was burning smoke would be black - said Blair clearing her face from the smoke that entered through the ducts

\- So what the hell is it? -Jeremy was at the entrance of the office running from the large amount of smoke that had ended up in his chair, pointing the fan towards the smoke- we must clear this or I...  
The sentence of Jeremy turned to be in the air when the light was turned off.  
\- What the hell? -Jeremy dropped the device, not realizing that was still running, and remained quiescent

\- Now the light is gone? -Mangle said

All the animatronics blinked and their eyes began to emit more light than normal.  
\- You have a flashlight function? -Asked Jeremy ultimately grateful that the animatronics allowed him to see beyond his hand

\- Yes...

\- But should be used with caution because our battery is not infinite... -Teddy warned

\- But I thought that your battery lasting up to three days?  
-Yes, it is also correct, but we have not saved much energy lately... We are all in the limit -concluded Teddy

\- Oh... Then it is best that we find out quickly what the hell is going on here - hurried Jeremy to realize that their light would not last long

\- Yes we agree in that... Blair and Mangle will stay with Jeremy here in the office... Chica you and I will come back to the kitchen

\- Okay -agreed the animatronic leaving with Teddy

\- And now that...

Foxy and Bonnie just couldn't hold the laughter. They were watching Jeremy from the beginning of the Hall to the office where they couldn't be seen if Jeremy used the flashlight -who had apparently forgotten to use so far and could hear what he and the animatronics said. Foxy had been in charge of the smoke and Bonnie had gone to cut the light. Everything was to prepare for the Freddy's arrival.

\- Mr. Fitzgerald you come with me -Freddy came out of nowhere taking Jeremy's arms and taking him down the corridor without being noticed by Blair, Mangle, Foxy or Bonnie

\- But how the hell he has done that? -Exclaimed Foxy who always knew when an animatronic was approaching because of the noise making and also his view was very good

\- No idea, but...

\- Foxy?  
\- Bonnie? -Asked Blair and Mangle

\- H-Hey! How are you? -Asked Foxy in a casual way

\- Do you have something to do with all this? -Inquired Mangle in an accusatory way approaching Foxy

\- Huh? With this... What do you mean? -Foxy pretended to be the innocent

\- You know exactly what we're talking about! Are you responsible for the smoke and light? -asked Blair approaching also the pair of animatronics

Bonnie and Foxy looked at each other.  
\- No? -Replied the rabbit

\- And Jeremy? What is Freddy going to do with him? -Mangle took another step forward

\- Eh... Nothing bad... Just put it in a suit

\- Freddy will do what? -Cried the two animatronics at the same time

\- Then the smoke did not come from the kitchen...

\- Teddy, I know that the last time wasn't so well

\- I wouldn't use that expression –the bear crossed of his arms

\- Okay! It came out really bad... but I have nothing to do with this! -Defended herself Thia

\- Teddy... We already checked the kitchen and there is nothing -Chica tried to soothe tempers between the two Toys

\- What then is happening in pizzeria? -The bear wondered when Puppet came to the kitchen

\- Puppet? -Thia said looking closely at the animatronic

At least he wasn't angry. He was normal.  
\- What Puppet? -asked very concerned Teddy, if Puppet was there, nothing good could be happening

Puppet looked at Teddy and then tried to make him signs. He put his hands near his head and fell, as if he were putting something in his head.  
\- Oh! I know! I know! Your head hurts! -exclaimed BonBon who had joined the search for the problem

Puppet turned his head to look at the rabbit, and then blinked once. He seemed in shock. He shook his head.  
\- Ow...

\- Did someone lose his head? -asked tentatively Thia in another attempt to identify what Puppet meant

Puppet shook his head again.  
-Teddy! -Said Blair while running into the kitchen and almost colliding with Puppet who had removed from the door

\- Why you seem so agitated? -asked the bear grateful for not having to guess more signs from Puppet

\- Sorry - Blair apologized to Puppet, which nodded- Freddy... Took Jeremy... and is going to stuff him!  
\- What? Stuff him? - said Teddy, Thia, BonBon and Chica

Puppet began to nod.  
\- We must stop him! -Ordered Teddy- where is he?  
\- I don't know! -Exclaimed Blair as worried as the other Toys

\- Puppet!  
Puppet started walking calmly guiding the other animatronics that followed him closely.

\- Mr. Fitzgerald I hope that now you consider your position toward us... -Freddy took away the tape at Jeremy's mouth

\- Ow! -Complained Jeremy, since the bear took the tape without care

\- Well?  
\- I don't know what you mean! I have never said that I don't have to fear you! Or something like it... -Jeremy wished that his legs and arms were not tied to the chair to run away as far as he could

\- Is the attitude... Mr. Fitzgerald

\- Please! Freddy you are scary... I swear that I will not return! Tomorrow I will come for my money and you won't see me again!  
\- That is not what I want either...

\- Then what? -Jeremy was on the verge of tears

\- Just that you do not forget... You must always remember what we are capable of...

\- Oh... Believe me that I will remember the rest of my life... -answered Jeremy

\- And not resign... do you know the work that will be adapting another idiot enough guard to endure a full week? -Freddy got up a few things from the shelf that was next to him as he spoke

Jeremy could not see very well what he was doing because while the light had already returned, Freddy kept him away from the only light in the room. Jeremy didn't know where it was either.  
\- W-what are you doing now? -Asked after a while of silence

\- Nothing important, now I only need your cooperation and you can go free... Also you have my word that this never will be repeated...

\- F-fine -said the guard... what other option had apart from follow the bear instructions?

\- Freddy! -Teddy said opening the door with all his strength once Puppet pointed out to the store and began to withdraw from the door

\- Yes? -The bear came out of the back of one of the shelves

\- Where is Jeremy? -Asked Thia entering after Teddy

\- Hm... Mr. Fitzgerald? -Freddy looked sideways

From the shelves appeared the guard in a bear suit and stood next to Freddy.

\- Jeremy? -Blair was very surprised as the rest

\- This was what you meant with put it in a suit? -asked Teddy passing a hand all over his face

Foxy and Bonnie came through the door only to fall rolling on the ground laughing at the guard.  
\- Do you have something else in mind? -Suggested Freddy

\- Eh... God... but Puppet came and it seemed urgent!  
Everyone looked to Puppet who was behind them. He just shrugged his shoulders.  
-You... were a part of all this? -asked Mangle that came with Felly after having returned the light and cleaned Jeremy's office

\- Seriously... also Puppet? - Felly was surprised

Puppet shrugged again.  
\- Woa... That is an excellent trick -approved Felly- although I would have taken a few pictures...

\- You think that I did not? -Freddy raised an eyebrow

Eventually all the animatronics were out of the store and Jeremy could remove the suit with the help of Mangle and Blair. That evening Jeremy was convinced that his work in the pizzeria would NEVER be easy.


	18. Friendship

A new chapter! A little late I know, but here at last...

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or any of Scott's characters :)**

* * *

 **Five nights at Freddy's... And the magic of friendship**

\- Wait... what? -Jeremy dropped the cameras to look at the rabbit

\- They didn't get along... At all

\- Seriously? Those two? But they are the masters of evil...

\- I also didn't understand very well how it happened... But from one moment to another they were friends... -Blair shrugged

\- Hm...

\- So... How did it happen?  
\- What? -Felly leaned his head to one side

\- How was it that you two became friends?  
\- And this interests you because...? -Freddy separated his eyes of the chess board to look at the guard who had gone to sit next to them in the dining area

\- Oh come on! How is not going to interest me? I'm dying of curiosity! -Jeremy said leaning in the chair

\- Is not that interesting... -Felly said making a move with the horse

\- I want to know!  
\- Jeremy! I'm trying to think! -Felly yelled exasperated once Freddy kill the horse that she had just move

\- Please?  
\- Okay, Mr. Fitzgerald listen carefully... And in silence -agreed Freddy- it all started…

\- And this goes here... Foxy! Give me the tablecloth! Foxy! -Felly ran chasing after her brother who, as always, since they had known bothered her nonstop

\- Hey! Careful where you run! –Said the bear that dodge her just in time

\- Sorry Mr. Grumpy! -Felly turned her face while she was still running

\- Hmph!

\- And finally this here... and go! -Blair had finished arrange balloons of Balloon Boy once the animatronic dropped them all and nobody wanted to help him

\- Blair! Have you seen Foxy?  
\- He has your tablecloth again?  
\- Yes, but I have his hook...

\- Oh... wouldn't he be in trouble without it?  
\- Nah...  
\- Blair, Teddy was looking for you... And I don't know why he send me, but... He is in the dining area

\- The only thing you can do is complain about what happens?  
\- And the only thing you can do is to say comments of everything? Really... You talk more than the rabbits... It is so annoying...

\- Huh?  
\- H-Hey... Freddy you shouldn't...

\- I just told the truth -the bear turned around

\- Felly...?  
\- Hm! You can say what you want!  
\- But... -the animatronic lowered her ears a little and left in the direction of receiver Blair knew that if there was something that she hated all over the world, it was to be compared with the rabbits.

\- Hey sis! I know you were here! Give me back my hook? -Foxy looked out by the Inn from the receiver to find Felly ordering some papers

\- Hey... The truth is that I don't know where I left it... Can you wait a little?

\- S-sure... Are you okay?  
\- Yes... I'll go look for it now... -Felly stood up and approached the Kids Cove

\- Hey Foxy! You already give back the tablecloth to Felly?  
\- Eh... Yes, in fact I put it in place... have you seen Felly?  
\- No - replied the rabbit- you seem concerned...

\- Well... Let's say that when I saw her in the hallway she wasn't very animated... - Oh... Well it must be because Freddy told her that she was like a rabbit and that was annoying

\- Freddy did what? -Foxy said lifting his patch

\- Ups... maybe I should have put it in another way...

\- Freddy! -but Foxy already left the dining area in search of the bear

He found it down the Hall near the store.  
\- There you are!  
\- Do you need something? -Asked the bear by lifting an eyebrow

\- Eh... Yes! Can you tell why you said to Felly that she was annoying?  
\- Huh? Maybe because it is true

\- That you feel uncomfortable does not mean to be for everyone! And much less that you should tell them like that!  
\- Calm down... Is not like I hurt her feelings or something...

\- Seriously? What kind of idiot are you?  
\- Can I know what's happening here? -Said Thia coming along with Teddy and BonBon when they saw that Foxy took with his only hand the collar of Freddy

\- The fights are not allowed! –Said Teddy separating them- What is going on?

\- And where is your hook? -Asked BonBon

\- Happens that the bitter Freddy is not happy without hurting someone... -Foxy said with malice

\- Foxy! -Teddy rebuked him

\- No Foxy! Why don't you ask what he said to Felly?  
\- Felly? It is almost impossible to make her feel bad...

\- Oh no! Freddy? What did you say? -And with that Thia was already angry

\- Well Freddy? -Teddy crossed his arms

\- I just...

\- Aaaaaahh!  
\- Wasn't that…?  
Foxy was the first to run. All the animatronics approached the Kids Cove.  
\- Felly? -Entered all one by one to see why she was screaming

\- A spider! -The animatronics broke away from the Group and quickly left the Kids Cove when Felly ran away

\- A spider? Pathetic...

\- You just... Shut up Ok? -Little by little the animatronics emptied the Kids Cove and were only Foxy and Freddy

\- Are you mad about something so simple?  
\- There is no way that it is simple... Only, as a friend, can you be more helpful?  
\- Huh? Since when you ask me for favors

\- Is my younger sister... It is important

\- Right -said the bear leaving Foxy alone at the Kids Cove

\- So there was a spider... -summarized Mangle

\- Yes, it was horrible

\- Sorry for you that you have spiders... They abound in places like these -the animatronic lowered from the ceiling

The animatronics had some scheduled phobias to understand children better -of course that the ancients had none- and the spiders were Felly's.  
\- I know it!  
\- Mm... Felly? -and speaking of which... Mangle was seriously doubting if tell her what was happening in Felly's head

\- Hey... -Freddy came to them to apologize

\- Huh? What brings you here Mr. Grumpy?  
\- Can you stop?  
\- Felly! -Mangle couldn't hold it anymore

\- What? -said the animatronic following her gaze and then a spider dropped in Felly's face.

Felly jumped out of the seat and began to say incoherent things while giving turns as a crazy trying to get the bug out from her face. In one of those turns, it swept away with Freddy and caused him a considerable damage to his jacket because in his right hand she had the recently found Foxy's hook. She finally managed to get rid of the spider and get up.

\- Freddy? -Asked concerned Mangle

\- How dare you do that to my jacket!  
\- It is not that I did it on purpose! I was trying to get rid of the spider!  
\- Can you be more stupid? Who does such scandal by a bug?  
\- Who are you calling stupid? -Felly stand up inches from the bear, but he was quite high and strong and both were angry everything painted very badly, thought Mangle.  
\- H-Hey... Guys

\- To you! Who more? Do you see any other annoying animatronic close?  
-You…

\- Also is not like someone care about you right? You are always so annoying... hopefully you had Foxy that stays with you because he is convinced that you're family! Really pathetic...

\- Freddy! -Mangle approached Freddy and gave him a slap to silence him- You're wrong! Here everyone is family!  
\- I would not be family of something as annoying as she!  
\- I still don't understand if you're talking about me or yourself... -said Felly before her eyes become golden again and go with an expression of sadness towards one of the Party Rooms

\- That was very bad Freddy!  
The bear did not say anything and left leaving a very pissed Mangle behind.

\- You were here...

\- You're not the one that I want to talk at the moment Freddy -Felly hugged her knees at the entrance of the bear

\- I know... The truth is that I had gone to apologize before...

\- Wow that really worked out...  
Freddy sighed. He had no other choice; after all even he acknowledged that he had messed up the things... By far.  
\- What I said is not true... I'm sorry...

\- Aha

\- I mean it... The truth is you're not annoying... You are indeed very kind with the others... Maybe... You were right and I was talking about myself...

\- Even so what you said was very hurting...

\- I know...

\- You own me one... -Felly looked up toward the bear

\- Fair enough -he agreed

\- I can't believe it... You been friendly and honest... -said a voice from a corner of the room

\- Do you see? I told you that I would do it... Am I great or what?  
\- Huh? -Freddy didn't understand anything why was Foxy there?  
\- I guess I need to pay you... -Foxy approached Felly

\- Oh come on! You must recognize that I am the best... Never bet against me - Felly snickered from his brother as she got up from the ground

\- Bets?... Wait a second... This was a bet? -Freddy was just beginning to understand the situation

\- Yep

\- You mean that you... And you... -Freddy pointed to one and then the other brother in front of him- You are one...

\- Friendly animatronic according to the recording -said Foxy giving the Play button

\- Isn't tender? Thank you for the words

\- Felly you are very evil -concluded Freddy- I like it...

\- Then what? Would you like to join the club? -Felly held out a hand

\- It will be a pleasure -said Freddy taking it

\- You still own me one... What you said to me was very hurting... But what can I say? -She shrugged- I'm very tough!  
Freddy shrugged and followed her. Foxy was behind them.

\- Do you mean that it was all a trap? -Said Jeremy who had listened with attention

\- Yes

\- And... The spiders

\- Were a few excellent coincidences

\- Of course I should have known that evil reunite you... -Jeremy nodded his head- just makes sense...

Jeremy was thinking long about the story that Felly and Freddy tell him. And he decided to continue asking.  
\- So you and Mangle? -Asked him to Blair that had come to his office

\- Me and Mangle... what?  
\- You're friends

\- Eh... Yes?  
\- How?  
\- Huh? Well, it is pretty simple...

\- Lalalalalala... -Blair was singing one of the nights when she felt a strange noise near the Corner Prize- is anyone there?  
She approached the place and found Mangle in the ceiling close to the music box. It was her third day at the pizzeria and she had failed to see that it was exactly on it.  
-Hello Mangle! –She said happy to see that it was nothing strange

\- Hello Blair

\- What are you doing there?  
\- Ah... Just came to see Puppet -she fell from the roof

\- Puppet?  
\- Yes

\- Ah! You're referring to the animatronic living inside the box! -Blair had remembered the name on her system

\- Yes, precisely

\- And how you talk to him?  
\- Well... You see, he doesn't "talk" to many people... And more than anything I talk... I like to come and see him from time to time so that he isn't here so... lonely

\- I understand... I also want to know Puppet!  
\- Really?  
\- Yes!  
\- Okay... -said the animatronic tapping the music box's cover- Puppet...?

Blair watched with eyes wide open as came out of the box an animatronic like everyone else. Except that this was somewhat more... Lugubrious. His suit was all black and rather formal, his hair was also black and his eyes were smaller than normal and white.

\- Puppet... She is Blair... But I guess that you already know...  
 _Yes_

\- What was that? -Asked the rabbit

She listened to a reply without having heard the voice of Puppet in front of her

\- Can you listen to it too?  
\- Is it so rare?  
 _Nice to meet you Blair_. The only thing that Puppet had done was to tilt his head.  
\- Nice to meet you too!  
\- Eh... Yes... To my knowledge he only speaks a little with me... And with Freddy... He doesn't even talk with Teddy... Only makes signs...

\- But it is not that he is talking to me... I don't even know how it is that I hear it or what I hear...

 _I can't talk..._  
Blair looked at him a moment. Puppet smiled.  
\- Why can't you talk?  
 _My design is made so that I can do it ... It is not that it bother me_. Puppet shrugged.  
\- As you know, he is in charge of giving the children the awards that have been granted in the game machines...

\- Great! Tell me Puppet, can I also coming to talk to you as Mangle does?  
 _If you want to, there's no problem.  
_ \- Yuppie! I love making new friends!  
\- Jajajajaja... I'm surprised Blair... I think that you and I will be good friends!

\- And that's it?  
\- Why it seems as if you want something more exciting?  
\- Because I was expecting something more exciting! -said Jeremy

\- There is nothing more... We became friends because both worry about Puppet - So the guy talks

\- Yes he talks... But... He does not speak... Is... I do not know how to explain it... But is not with everyone

\- Yes, Yes... You're one of the chosen -Jeremy rose from the chair and went towards the Kids Cove

He had more questions to do.

\- Hey, mate!  
\- Hey Foxy! -Jeremy also, as all the animatronics decided to play along with the pirate

\- What brings you here?  
\- I wanted to ask you a question... It is a doubt that pursues me...

\- Huh? What is it?  
\- Why you come to me when Balloon Boy takes away my batteries?  
\- What do you mean? I don't need to wait until that happens...

\- I know, it's just that you seem somehow attached to the small annoyance

\- Nah, your imaginations... I simply get along well with him because it is a child... Well... I'm scheduled to play with the kids! There is nothing more...

\- Ah... Well, then... bye!  
\- Goodbye!

\- Are you done playing already? -Asked Blair when Felly entered

\- Yes, That's why I'm here

\- And did you lose again? -Jeremy said to her from the screen of the cameras concentrated on winding up Puppet's box

\- No! You know, I'm very good playing chess!  
\- But you always lose playing checkers...

\- Checkers and chess are not the same!  
\- But is supposed to be easier right? -Jeremy dropped the tablet

\- Of which side are you?  
\- None -the guard raised his hands- And speaking of sides... how you define your relationship?  
\- Huh?  
\- What do you mean?  
\- Both of you -said Jeremy while gesture of targeting them with his finger- Are friends right?  
\- Of course!  
\- I don't know...

\- Felly!  
\- Okay, sorry... Yes, we are friends

\- And how does that work?  
\- How it works any friendship... I ask her things and she makes them -responded Felly

\- That's not how friendship supposes to work!  
\- I was joking... The important thing Jeremy is that as we arrived almost at the same time Blair and I've had to go through the same things... I guess that is what unites us

\- I also think so... And the truth is that in the background we get along well

\- Hm... Leaving aside your annoying screams... Yes, we get along very well

\- Hey!  
\- Well... It is equally uninteresting

\- Huh?  
\- What are talking about?  
\- Oh... Nothing at all...  
Jeremy had managed to get the answers to all his questions... For now.


	19. Night 6

The night 6! Finally :)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or any of Scott's characters :)**

* * *

 **Night 6: Golden Freddy**

\- I understand... I will say to him...

\- Freddy? -Felly poked her head through the door of the store

\- Eh... What are you doing here?  
\- That's what I was going to ask...

\- Mm... Nothing important... You need something?  
\- Freddy... We all know that you cannot lie... -the animatronic raised an eyebrow - I'm not lying... I was doing nothing special... Now tell me, What do you want?  
\- Hm... I'll let it pass... Teddy is looking for you

\- What for?  
\- Something like that BonBon had an idea or something...

\- BonBon? Oh, not another BonBon ideas

\- But Teddy seemed happy... maybe is a good idea?  
\- BonBon and a good idea? -Freddy said as he closed the door of the store behind them- does not sound to BonBon at all...

\- Jajajajajaja... that's true!

\- Finally! I was looking for you...

\- Yes, someone already told me that... -Freddy looked towards his side

The reason why he let Teddy handled things was precisely because he didn't want to do it himself.  
\- Is there a problem that our super powerful Puppet couldn't solve? –the bear said when he saw Puppet enter the backstage where they gathered to talk although Puppet just makes gestures to Teddy.  
 _Not exactly_. Puppet nodded.  
\- Ahem! -the small bear drew the attention of the other two

The truth was that other than Puppet, nobody like that kind of meetings. The other animatronics tried to imagine what happen that could join the three of them in the backstage. Freddy was forced to do something and Teddy should be in a room with that pair... Simply nothing good.

\- What? -Jeremy cried and screamed and shouted towards the phone guy, who supposedly worked at day, but when he had gone to the course of the games, had asked for him and he tried to listen all the employees to identify the voice without success

The guy had just tell him that in fact he shouldn't be there... was it all a joke? Had the animatronics set him a trap? After all it was Robert, his boss, who asked him to come that sixth night...

\- There is something very weird here -said Jeremy

\- Why you say that there is something weird? -Asked Blair that came along with Mangle, Felly and Thia

\- Starting with you all together?  
\- Huh? What do you mean? -Asked the rabbit again

\- Is not that we do not get along well... -said Felly

\- Yes... here we are all friends! -Added Thia

\- Yes, of course... Anyway... The phone guy has just said that I shouldn't be here...

\- But everyone knows that... The night guards work only from Monday to Friday -agreed Thia as if it were obvious to the recently hired guard

\- But Robert told me that... Forget it -it would be something to ask his boss on Monday

\- Then... What are you doing? -Asked Blair

\- Aside from complaining of course... -bothered Felly

\- Since when you are interested in what I'm doing?  
\- Certainly we are! -Hurried to tell Thia

\- Ok... Now you're going to tell me what's happening or...

\- Eh... Jeremy? -Mangle that was on the roof fell when the guard began to tremble

\- What is that?!  
All turned at the same time.  
\- Aaaaaahh!

\- Then we are in agreement? -Freddy and Puppet nodded

\- Anyway, it is not as that we would have another option...  
 _You have to admit that it is a good idea_. Puppet looked at Freddy.  
\- I...

\- No more discussion on the topic! You have already given your approval… either way will be a theme that the rabbits will handle...

\- Bonnie will be sooo happy... - Freddy said ironically

Puppet tilted his head to one side, closing his eyes.  
\- Something happen Puppet? -asked Teddy

 _Freddy, you forgot something... Or someone_.  
\- Aaaaaahh!  
\- Oh... Ups

\- Golden Freddy! Don't scare us like that! -said Felly when she could release her ears after withstands the screams of all

\- JEREMY -the voice of Golden Freddy could shake anyone and of course that the blonde was not the exception

\- T-talks!  
\- Of course he speaks! It is an animatronic!  
\- I though technically it has no endoskeleton...

\- How can you talk without one? -asked Blair

Golden Freddy looked at her and looked like he was going to say something, but then the other two bears arrived... And actually all of the other animatronics as well.  
\- Goldie... I mean, Golden Freddy! What do you do here? -Asked BonBon that came with a lot of inflated and tied balloons

\- I think that I forgot to mention to you Mr. Fitzgerald that Golden Freddy wanted to know you -said Freddy as if nothing had happen

\- H-he wanted to get to know me?! And why that should be imp...

\- Jeremy! You should not speak like that to Golden Freddy... May it not seem so because it is damaged, old, with no color and cannot speak well, but it is very important here in the pizzeria -ended Teddy

Puppet looked at him frowning.  
\- No offense -added the bear

\- How could it be offend with that? -Freddy asked with irony

\- Okay! Hello Mr. Golden Freddy, is a pleasure to meet you -greeted Jeremy from behind Mangle- Now can you go?  
–he said before disappearing

\- H-he d-disappeared!  
\- Yes, he tends to do that -Thia reassured him

\- Very well, now back to prepare the party! -BonBon spoke before one of the animatronics could stop him

\- The party? -Asked Jeremy just noticing the rabbit filled with balloons and serpentine- but can I know what you've been doing? If you cause a mess is going to be my fault! -The guard had already recovered its usual humor

\- But why you get angry if the party was for y... -Bonnie did the favor to all and put his hand in Bonbon's mouth

\- What was that? The party was for... me?  
Unfortunately for the animatronics Jeremy wasn't stupid enough and had already embedded all the pieces in his head.

Golden Freddy had told Freddy that he should notify his visit to Jeremy so his wasn't scared -of course Freddy forgot to do it. Then Puppet, Teddy and Freddy approved the idea of BonBon for a party to welcome Jeremy and rabbits –with a very forced Bonnie- began to make the decorations while Blair asked Chica to do the food and brought together all the others to go to distract Jeremy. And they would have succeeded if not for BonBon that just reveal the plan half an hour before it was all ready.

All the animatronics regarded it. Now all that remained was take Jeremy to the dining room and have fun... There it would be more time for surprise parties...

* * *

I'm very happy that you like it Robin661 n.n!


	20. Brothers

Sorry for the long wait for a new chapter, I'm trying to catch up with this story, but you have to consider that I'm still studying for my tests :D... So HAPPY NEW YEAR!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or any of Scott's characters :)**

* * *

 **A day with Bonnie**

\- Welcome to another segment of one day with!  
\- And I'm still asking to myself who are you speaking to...

\- Shhhhh... Today we have a guest super, mega, ultra hyper...

\- Bonnie! -Felly shouted near Blair ears

-... Special -said Blair impacted- my brother Bonnie!  
Bonnie came out from behind the curtains where Blair had put him. Already 15 minutes ago.  
\- I thought that you had left there, forgotten Blair

\- I wouldn't do that!  
\- Hey! Felly you will also do an interview with mi No? -Foxy had entered the room with Freddy

\- Eh... no?  
\- Felly is in our programming -said Blair tending her a sheet with the interviews

\- Where you get this? -Felly was shocked, but she was ignored by Blair

\- Tell us about you, Bonnie; what is your favorite pastime?  
\- Play guitar... And ultimately teach certain rabbit how to play... And I have to say that it lacks a little…

\- These are the things that you can skip Bonnie! -Blair whispered to him

\- No, these are the things that we want to know... Bonnie tell us more!  
\- Shut up!  
\- Well there's a time when Blair believed it was... Hmph! -Bonnie had the Blair's hand on his mouth and was being dragged behind the scenes

\- We will make a cut, but we will be back! -Blair shouted before disappear

\- Who are you speaking to?!

 _(Bonnie's POV)_

I had finally managed to break me of the interview. At least for a moment...

\- Bonnie! Can you help me? –I was passing out of the kitchen when Chica shouted from inside

\- Chica? –I went to the kitchen to find that she had jammed her arm in the trash crusher- Please tell me that you not destroyed your arm? -I said while passing my hand for my face

She is a former animatronic like me and all the old we are very united. She can be a little clumsy –very clumsy- but she is very friendly.  
\- Not! But it jammed my costume wing and then when I try to put it out...

\- You finished binding your entire arm...

\- Yeah

\- I will go find someone else and come back... Can you wait?  
\- Yes, take your time

\- Ok...

\- And plus...

\- Pst Felly...  
Felly looked to the side.  
\- No, Blair is not here, I think she went to look for you at Jeremy's office

\- Thanks... Is Freddy out there?

\- Eh... Yes

\- I need him

\- Ok... give me a second  
\- Give me my hat! -Freddy was able to finally catch Felly who had fled

\- There you have it -she said returning the hat back

\- Thank you -Bonnie replied

\- Was your idea?  
\- Eh... -Freddy raised an eyebrow.  
\- No… But I need you

Moments later Chica was being rescue by Freddy and Bonnie.

 _(End of Bonnie's POV)_

\- Thank you Bonnie!  
\- No problem!  
\- So helping... -Foxy jumped from where he was sitting when he saw them enter Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy had gathered. They were the three best friends and always gathered to do something... Not so good.

\- Here you are! -Blair had finally found Bonnie and already took him back to the stage- Then we can return to...

\- Can I go?  
\- No, Felly

\- Then tell us Bonnie who is which you can't stand? What do you think about Puppet? What about Jeremy? Are you happy that BonBon is part of your family? Do you think your sister is annoying?  
\- Felly!  
\- No, he should respond...

\- Okay -after all he had barely spent time with her sister and promised to do so Bonnie sighed- Let's say that there is nobody that I can't stand... But if I must be honest... Ballo...

\- That is not allowed -Blair pulled out a red card

\- Can we know where'd you get that? -Felly and Bonnie asked

\- You just... Only continues to respond… The public want to know Bonnie!  
\- What public...

\- Would you shut up already?  
\- Ahem! -Said Bonnie putting a hand between the two- Puppet... Let's say it is a bit enigmatic, I don't know him enough to say something about him...

\- You're too diplomatic Bonnie

\- Shut up he is honest...

\- Jeremy... I will say that he won my confidence… also I owe him my face... Mm... BonBon... It is special... And I was not very different when working with children... I guess to be faceless and abandoned in a filthy room changes the personality of anyone...

\- Are you trying to say that we should remove an arm and the face of BonBon and then abandon him?  
\- Felly

\- Was an idea...

\- And we're running out of time... We look forward to...

\- There's still a question...

\- See you at the next!

 **A day with Foxy**

\- Welcome to one day with!... are you sure that this is necessary? -Asked Felly sighing for the tenth time that day

\- Yes... And you must do so with more enthusiasm -said Blair with Foxy nodding beside it

\- Come on, sis! This should be fine...

\- Shut up Foxy... You weren't even the next on the list... you can tell how we came to your interview so quickly?  
-That is... A secret -the animatronic raised his patch

\- Hm...  
\- Well... Let's start with the questions isn't it? -Blair changed the subject

\- Eh... -Felly returned to sigh- Well... Tell us Foxy what do you think of Mangle? -Asked the animatronic that had a malicious smile on her face

\- Why you put that face? Mangle is a friend

\- A friend?  
\- Yes... Very close friend... in addition she's family!  
\- Aha

\- N-no look at me so... Mm... Next question!  
\- Yes, you and Man...

\- What do think of Jeremy? -Blair asked changing the subject again

\- It's a little coward... But I like him quite well

\- Aha

\- Is that your comment for everything? -Said Blair

\- For a start I never agreed to...

\- But it is your brother, do your best!  
Felly sighed again.  
\- Well... then! What do you think of BonBon?  
\- BonBon is…

\- Don't you think that it is also a little coward?  
\- Eh... Well, yes

\- More or less that Jeremy?  
\- I do not see where carries us all this! -Exclaimed Blair

\- BonBon is very nice and friendly... next question!  
\- Hm... Well, what do think of Puppet?  
\- Puppet? The truth is that I don't see it much...

\- Why?  
\- Because it happens to be all the time in his box

\- But if you wanted to talk to him you just have to knock isn't it?  
\- Well... Yes

\- Is there any other reason why you don't speak with Puppet?  
\- Eh... No?  
\- And what do you think of Chica?  
\- Ah... -finally a simple question though Foxy- Chica is an old friend, is very friendly and we get along very well...

\- Aha... Is she more beauti...?

\- What do you think of Bonnie? -Blair intervened again

\- Bonnie is one of my best friends, may be a rabbit, but is very strong

\- What do you mean with that? -Asked Blair offended

\- Mm...  
\- What do you think of Thia?  
\- It is very nice also... Also has a strong personality...

\- And Teddy?  
\- Teddy is very serious

\- And Freddy?  
\- Freddy is my other best friend, is great

\- Don't you consider him a little grumpy? Or evil? Or he laughs a little weird, maybe?  
\- Mm... Blair -Felly tried to stop her

\- I know that it is your friend, but we must recognize it

\- Blair -Foxy pointed to the rabbit's back

Blair looked above her shoulder only to find the blue eyes of the bear which seconds ago she was talking about.  
\- So grumpy, wicked and I with a weird laugh... I remembered it everything right?  
\- Eh... H-hi Freddy! It is not what you think! -Blair had already disappeared from the room

\- Wow... I had never seen a rabbit run so fast...

\- Guess that's the end of the interview we should be both...

\- But...

\- It was all for today! -said Felly cutting Foxy and jumping off stage


	21. Night 7

I'm sooooooo sorry for the delay :( Ironically on vacations I did't do much... u.u But! I'm finally uploading the night 7 :)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or any of Scott's characters :)**

* * *

 **Night 7: Old vs. New**

The animatronics were sitting at the dining room table – and most of them – were playing cards.  
\- And win! - Said Felly

\- Perhaps you're cheating Felly?  
\- Blair, you asked me that the first time I win and even put Puppet at my side - said the animatronic pointing to Puppet behind her- I'm not cheating... You're bad at playing this game

\- Hm! I'm not so bad -she said

Blair at least was not always of the past as Thia.  
\- Let's play again! -said BonBon

The bear sighed, but started to deal the cards again. They were going to start the fifth game when they heard the front door.  
-Mm? We expect someone? -Teddy asked

Felly and Foxy were at the entrance.  
\- You see something? -asked Foxy

\- Is... Jeremy?  
The animatronics were eased again, but why was Jeremy there?  
\- Mr. Fitzgerald -Freddy was in the hallway in front of him, again he had passed through the foxes

\- How he does that? -asked Foxy to Felly, she only shrugged

\- Why are you here Jeremy?  
\- Oh... Hello... You will see eh...

\- It is Sunday; you should be in your house... You said yesterday that only you work from Monday to Friday -said Blair joining the group

\- I know, it's just that...

\- Jeremy you should warn whenever you're going to come so we don't worry -said Teddy also approaching

\- Ok... This is me?  
\- It's late!  
\- You're drifting away from the central question -said Felly- What are you doing here?  
\- I...

\- Huh?  
\- Again with a silly reason like that? -Said Blair Recalling the console that he had to pay

\- Is not a silly reason, Is just that you wouldn't…

\- Anyway, what kind of idiot breaks the television of their parents? -Ask Felly

\- It was an accident!  
\- I'm starting not to believe you Jeremy -said the rabbit

\- Believe what you like

\- Wait a moment... Do you still live with your parents? -Felly said

The animatronics did not know much of adults, but they knew that the children could live with their parents, no other adults.  
\- Loser -said Foxy

\- Ja, Ja, ja... I live in a room that is out of their home

\- But it is still your parents' house...

\- Yes

\- Loser -repeated the animatronic

\- Well! Call me what you will... Just don't bother me while I'm in the office alone with my misery -said Jeremy getting up from the Chair where Blair had sat him

\- And now what? -asked the rabbit

The animatronics had two options: they were unaware that the guard was there and they continued playing cards or bothered him. Of course the vote chose the second option...

\- Jeremy ~ -said Felly innocently

\- I told you to let me alone  
\- Well, just so you know, I'll tell you a secret... You aren't our boss -she said- So resign yourself

\- What do you want? -Said the guard finally

\- We came to tell you the rules

\- Rules?  
\- You know that I did not agree -said the rabbit first

\- Rules for what? -said Jeremy taking a hand to his forehead, after all if the rabbit didn't agree, was because it was or a cruel idea or bad for him

\- Turned out to be that we end up in a small discussion - began to explain Blair

\- Don't give him explanations! -said Felly, but the rabbit continued

\- Discussion on what?  
\- What to do with you... And well, someone came up with the idea of bother you or make you a party... -Freddy and BonBon if he had to bet- And began fighting after deciding to annoy you by who would do it better...

\- Ok, you lost me...

\- The old animatronics said they would do it better and then the toys alleged that they also could be terrifying -said Felly trying to clarify- but really with BonBon on the team I would not expect much...

\- Hey!  
\- You're going to deny me that the rabbit with too much makeup is not scary?  
\- Well, no, but...

\- Exactly my point

\- Then... Is it a competition of scaring me? -Jeremy was beginning to turn pale

\- Yes

\- The rules are: 1 The two teams have 4 members Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie and Chica... Do not put that face, Chica also wanted to participate... And Teddy, Mangle, BonBon and Thia... 2 You, I, Blair, Puppet and the Balloons are the victims

\- Victims! That's wonderful! Did you say Puppet? How they supposed to scare him?  
\- No idea

\- See the positive side Jeremy... You don't have to give rope to Puppet's box! -Said the rabbit

\- I prefer to give it rope!  
\- 3 each team has an opportunity to scare you, if they succeed, they have a point... If not, well they don't have anything...

\- At least is just an opportunity -Jeremy sighs

\- I wouldn't relax about it... After all you get scared with anything -said Felly coming out of office

\- Hey!  
\- What?  
\- Am not a coward!  
\- Aha...

\- And 4 you can't leave the office because it is your "fear zone" -added the rabbit doing the finger quotes- Bye!  
\- I hate you ALL! –the guard screamed while the two animatronics leave the office laughing

\- Blair don't be so serious... -said Felly

\- You think that you will be afraid?  
\- You are concerned?

\- Not much, you know that is not many things that I'm afraid of

\- I know... I guess that leaves us in the most difficult scare...

\- Well, there is already 1 o'clock… The game began -said Blair without much enthusiasm

\- See you then -Felly said going to the Kids Cove which was its zone of fear

Another half hour passed until they feel some noise in the pizzeria. Both groups led by the bears had similar ideas and decided to divide to their first objectives. At about 1:30 could already be heard the cries of Jeremy and Balloon Boy... Followed by many apologies from BonBon and Thia... And then apologize for Chica, and non-stop laughs from Bonnie.

\- And now that? -asked Chica dragging a still laughing Bonnie

\- We should let Puppet to the end -said Foxy

\- Is exactly the same thing going to scare him now that we scare him the last - Freddy said

\- But we have to try -said Bonnie finally recovering his ear

\- That wasn't in question... Any suggestions? – Asked the bear knowing that only difficult targets remain

\- Go for Blair? -Said Foxy

\- Huh? Why not Felly? -Ask Bonnie

\- It was just one name... We can start by Felly, gives me same -replied the fox shrugging his shoulders

\- We are going to begin with Blair -said the bear then give a last lap- we need to make the easiest points

They all nodded.

\- Then? -Thia arrived with BonBon to one of the Party Rooms

\- We are going for Puppet -exclaimed Teddy

\- Puppet? Shouldn't we go for Felly or Blair?  
\- No, we will go to Puppet -repeated Teddy- and this will be the plan

\- Is everything ready? -asked Freddy when they had finished preparing the trap for Blair

\- Yes -answered Chica and Foxy

\- Very well, Bonnie to your position -Freddy hid in the dark to monitor everything - Blair? -Bonnie poked his head by the dining room

\- Oh, Hi Bonnie! -Greeted her, turning

\- Can you come a moment?  
\- No, this is my assigned place

\- But it is urgent -Bonnie made her a sign

\- Hm... Well, I suppose -Blair shrugged and followed Bonnie after all, many were not the things that scared her.  
\- Mm... Bonnie? -When she came out around the hall it was dark

She blinked and activated the lights in her eyes.  
\- You see... is! Here! -said Bonnie, so Blair went ahead the hall… It was always had been so long?  
\- Blair, run! -Bonnie cried suddenly and the rabbit ran forward suddenly Blair entered in panic

As it progressed the hall was narrow and when she look at their side walls were full of spikes.  
\- Ah! What is this? -Blair kept running until she couldn't and shrugged in a place where the spikes were increasingly closer to her- Boooonnieeeee! -Shouted the rabbit that was crouching on the ground- Ok, you won! Now come here!  
Freddy went on lights and Chica, Foxy and Bonnie appeared to help her.  
\- Sorry Blair, believe me, it wasn't funny... But necessary -said the rabbit downing its ears

\- Hm! I don't know if I will forgive you Bonnie! Do this? Over a simple competition? What kind of brother does that?  
Bonnie put an abandoned puppy face.  
\- Oh please! I do not fall with that!  
Bonnie bowed his head and hands together.  
\- O-ok well! But anyway –said the rabbit when Bonnie dropped it of the embrace that had given her- where you got spikes?  
\- Everything is cardboard and foam -explained Foxy playing skewers

\- That's... Wow... But it looks real... Well not so much the truth...  
In the light of the hallway you could appreciate the poor quality of the wall that had seemed so real minutes earlier.  
\- Anyway how...?  
\- Chica's idea -explained Bonnie

\- Sorry - the animatronic apologize looking down

\- Is alright… I guess… I forgive you! But know that you owe me one! All! -Blair said to the group of animatronics

\- Okay -agreed Freddy- all you need...

\- Aaaaaahh! Noooooo! Someone Help me!  
The five animatronics stood before running into the Kids Cove.

Teddy played a trumpet near Puppet box and the animatronic came out of the box with bad mood written all over his face. Then from behind he approached BonBon with a lighter and Thia with a spray. Puppet turned head 180 degrees and Thia released the Spray who held in her hand.

\- Don't do that! -said retreating

Puppet took air and blew off the igniter of BonBon.  
\- Ok, that did not work -said Teddy

Puppet refused with the head.  
\- Then go where Felly is! -Exclaimed BonBon- I have the perfect plan to show her that I can be scary

Teddy and Thia followed BonBon with a raised eyebrow. With BonBon, one did not know what to expect.  
\- Hey Felly! I challenge you!  
\- BonBon the objective of the game is to scare me not humiliate yourself -the animatronic crossed her arms

\- Then you reject a challenge? -BonBon raised an eyebrow

\- No, I'm always willing to humiliate you, but you know that you lose your opportunity

\- Eh... are you a sure this BonBon? -Asked Thia

\- Just let me... Very well, then enter this box please... -said the rabbit indicating a plastic box as high as Felly

Felly entered and BonBon closed the door behind her only remained a space to the roof.  
\- And what this supposes to mean? You know I don't have fear of close spaces...

\- You'll have fear of these -the rabbit made a sign to Mangle which was in the roof over the box

\- When did Mangle get there? -Asked Thia

\- No idea... But when he put that box there? -Asked Teddy at the same time

\- Sorry Felly - Mangle apologized before pouring a bucket in the box over Felly's head

\- Someone Help me!  
\- Felly! -Foxy went first to the Kids Cove only to find his sister locked in a transparent box full of plastic spiders

\- Your rabbit! Open the damn box! -The animatronic were hysterical inside the box

\- BonBon, open the box! -Foxy aimed his hook at the rabbit- Now!

Thia opened the door and Felly ran to Foxy's arms trembling. Jeremy and Puppet entered the Kids Cove in the next moment.  
\- I think you all will agree that this competition must come to an end... -said Jeremy while Puppet nodded at his side- Bonnie, you scare your own sister... And BonBon is being cruel... This is wrong

And Puppet was completely in agreement. All the animatronics looked down. _This is a tie; all of you are just as frightening..._

-... And idiots -ended Jeremy who unknowingly was saying the same thing that was telling Puppet

Freddy and Puppet looked at Jeremy with surprise.  
\- What? And don't say to me that you're offended because...

\- Mr. Fitzgerald is right; we have behaved very badly... Sorry -Freddy turned around and apologized to those who were frightened

After half an hour of apologies and pardons Jeremy decided to return home and apologize again to his father by breaking his TV... And the animatronics returned to playing cards.


	22. The bet

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or any of Scott's characters :)**

* * *

 **The bet**

\- See you then! -Blair left Jeremy's office

But she didn't advance two meters when he met Freddy and Foxy in the hallway. They hid something quickly on their backs.  
\- What are you two doing? And what you hid behind your backs? -questioned them the rabbit trying to bend her body to best see what they were trying to hide - Nothing -hastened to say Foxy

\- Where are you going? -Asked Freddy

\- Don't try to change the subject -the rabbit narrowed her eyes- What are you planning? –she crossed her arms and stood firm on the ground

\- Whatever we are planning you can't stop it, so why don't you move? -Said the bear

\- Ah yes? Why can't I?  
\- You just can't

\- You underestimate me

\- Blair, you have to be realistic, you could not stop us even if you were standing in that position the whole night -Foxy pointed to the front

\- Try me!  
\- Would you perhaps like to bet and lose? -Told Freddy

\- I do not lose!  
\- It is a bet then... You have half an hour to be ready -ended Freddy tending a hand

\- Fine! You cannot catch Jeremy! -Blair gave the hand to the bear and signed his sentence

The rabbit missed about seven minutes thinking what she could do to prevent that Freddy came to the office. Until she came to a conclusion...

\- I will lose unless I do something drastic...  
And that was how she came to the Kids Cove.

\- Pst, Pst Felly...

\- What? -Asked the animatronic

\- I need your help...

\- What did you do now?  
\- Nothing wrong! It is just that...

\- Just what?  
\- I did sort of a bet...

\- A bet? Against BonBon? -suggested the animatronic laughing, it was not normal that Blair made bets with someone

\- No... With Freddy

\- Jajajajajaja... Good luck with that! -mocked Felly trying to leave the Kids Cove Blair stood in front.  
\- Come on, let me pass  
\- I don't have much time!  
\- Ok, tell me... what bet? -Felly inquired when she saw that the rabbit seemed distraught

\- That… They couldn't touch Jeremy...

\- Huh? How you could do such a risky bet? I thought you were smart...

\- I know it! But Freddy...

\- Yes, yes save the explanations... Anyway it was a bet between you and Freddy... I doubt he accepts someone else...

\- Do you think I did not know already? I have the perfect plan! See... -and Felly was dragged by Blair moments later...

\- Do you agree?  
How they wouldn't? Freddy and Foxy nodded.  
\- Well, then it will be Felly and I against Freddy and Foxy... We defend you attack...  
Puppet nodded all implying that it understood.  
\- Well... You have one hour to prepare your defense -said Freddy one eye towards Felly- That is it okay? -He said finally looking to Puppet

He nodded. _Good luck._  
\- Thank you -said Blair

\- Hm... -He said

 _Freddy this must be fair.  
_ \- That's why you are here right? -Freddy still considered unfair that Puppet judge the winner

 _Time begins... You have up to 6... And remember, just classic._ Puppet returned to its box.  
\- Let's go!

\- Are you sure that will work?  
\- Are you doubting of my? -Spoke Felly from the duct ventilation

\- No, it's just that... Seems simple

\- Believe me it will be great -she said finally coming out of the vent- After all it is a classic... And Chica and Thia are prohibited from approaching

\- I wonder what are they doing -Blair leaned her head to try to hear some noise - Apparently betting who will win this competition... That certainly has me not a bit happy... -claimed Jeremy down the tablet

\- You'll be fine... Leave everything to me... When this is over, Foxy and Freddy aren't going to want to mess with you in a while -it assured Felly with malice

 **3 a.m.**

\- And... Already spent the time... -Jeremy looked at his watch- They should attack anytime...

\- Nah... Freddy is more of great plans

\- That's why we changed the tactics to surprise attack...  
Freddy was in the front of the office. So far Felly's plan was going well.  
\- Nothing I didn't expect -said her crouching in the moment in which Blair threw a cream pie in his face

\- Seriously?  
\- Yep, you heard the Chief... Only classic jokes -Felly rose

\- Sorry Freddy! -Added Blair

\- This will not stop me... why... I can't remove it? -Freddy attempted to remove the cream from his face

\- Oh? I didn't tell you? Today's cakes are made with plaster! -Said Felly which had added that special ingredient so the bear would not see and stop move forward

\- With... You are one

\- If Teddy were here he would say that you took care of your language...

\- Very funny Mr. Fitzgerald... I'll be back... -Freddy turned

The sound of clashes and a few curses could be heard. Blair, Felly and Jeremy laughed awhile.  
\- That was close...

\- Freddy always draw attention, if he had simply taken Jeremy we would have been able to do nothing -Felly shrugged her shoulders

\- That would not have been fun... -thought Jeremy recalling some of their experiences with bear

\- Not for you... Or for us because it means we lost...

 **4.30 a.m.**  
A long time pass since the last attempted to reach the guard.

\- Perhaps you add to much plaster? -Asked Blair

\- Perhaps…  
In that moment Felly crouch because she heard a crunch and the office was invaded by balloons with water.  
\- Aaah!  
\- But what?  
Blair was covered by water as well as Jeremy and then came balloons with flour and eggs.  
\- If we cannot enter, we are going to make you miserable in all ways possible Jeremy... I hope that that will give us points -said Foxy while an eye was winking

The office was a complete disaster, sticky and dusty.  
\- Now what? -Blair exclaimed as her body writhed by the effects of water

\- Damage report? -asked Felly leaving behind desk where she had reached to get, still had not left unscathed and her clothing was full of eggs and flour, but unless it had saved the water

\- Well, I'm soaked and sticky -said Blair trying to control her joints that had uncontrolled

\- I just... -complained Jeremy leaving the back of the chair he was less wet than Blair, but he had also received water

\- Why nothing happen to you? -Asked the rabbit

\- I heard a crunch and I reached down... It was too late to warn you -both looked at her with anger- Anyway... They were many balloons for Foxy alone... And most struck its target

\- Which means that Freddy is operational -ended the rabbit

\- Oh, oh

\- We must be alert

 **5.30 am**

\- Surrender or you will regret it!  
\- Don't think so! -Felly responded to the bear

Five minutes later they heard noises in the ducts.  
\- Now -whispered Felly

Blair and Jeremy began to throw the scent of strawberries which Felly brought

\- What is this? –Foxy's voice was heard from the right duct

\- Do you think that a bit of perfume will stop me? -Threatened Freddy from the left

\- No... But

\- Eh? I cannot move...

\- That will...

\- What is this? -Asked Freddy that also seemed to have problems

\- Ups... Blair perhaps you didn't put the sign of not using the vents for problems with glue?  
\- Jijijijiji... No, I think that I forgot it!  
\- Glue?  
\- What kind of glue do this?  
\- Industrial

\- Felly! –They heard from two ducts

\- What? Also can't miss the best part -said Felly while giving them a bag that was near the desk

Both Blair and Felly opened the bags and started to throw feathers at the entrance of the ducts.  
\- Now, Jeremy if you do the honors -exclaimed Felly when both emptied their bags

\- Of course...  
Jeremy took the fan and approached a tunnel. The feathers flew into the duct to a not-very-happy Freddy and then to a less even happy Foxy.  
\- Ahahahahahaha -the three quit laughing

Now if all went well, they would be stuck there until Puppet came to remove them.

 **5.55 a.m.**

\- Isn't all very quiet? -suddenly asked Blair

\- I think you're right...

\- Do not worries that will be solve soon... -Freddy was at the entrance of the office holding a box of Fireworks

\- Huh? How you released yourselves  
Both were covered with purple feathers and smell like strawberries as well as having some pieces less of clothes... Especially in the knees and elbows.  
\- It already does not matter sis! -Foxy exclaimed as he launched some fireworks within the office

Everything happened very quickly. Jeremy, Felly and Blair rushed inside the office screaming and trying to avoid the Fireworks while covering their ears. Foxy and Freddy laughed a couple of minutes before Puppet appeared behind them.

Puppet walked until he came to the office, fumbled fingers and fireworks were no longer anywhere to see. There was no trace of flour, eggs or water, even feathers. Puppet turned around and raised his wrist, indicating the hour. It was already 6.

\- Then you must tell us who won! -Required Freddy

\- Yes, we want to know

 _The fireworks were cheating_... Puppet said in address to Felly and Blair.  
\- Yeah!  
\- We won!  
Felly and Blair clashed hands and scoffed at Freddy and Foxy until the pizzeria opened.


	23. Night 8

This may look like the end... but is not ;)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or any of Scott's characters :)**

* * *

 **Night 8: the grand finale!**

\- And this is the contract -Jeremy show the piece of paper to the animatronics

\- Is only a piece of paper -said BonBon

\- And what you expect? -Asked Felly

\- Is nothing otherworldly BonBon is only a paper that says that I have to work here for six months... That's it -explained Jeremy

\- Isn't great? That piece of paper has much power as Puppet!  
Puppet looked at the rabbit and then opened his mouth, but closed it immediately.  
\- Cake! -Exclaimed Thia that came with a huge double-decker cake

\- Wow... and how I am supposed to eat so much cake?  
\- Yes, I think that they exaggerated a bit -agreed Blair

\- Nah, don't worry Jeremy, we eat without fill... In fact we don't have hunger... What for we suppose to eat? -asked Bonnie

\- Just shut up... - answered Blair

\- Make some space -said Chica while trying to hold the cake

\- I help you -Bonnie rose to help hold the cake when BonBon that also raised stumble: Bonnie rose, BonBon rose then pushing his chair back and a leg make Bonnie stumble which began to fall with his hands forward and finally became lever with the tray in Chica's hands. Chica could not control the weight of the tray and let it slip also falling on Bonnie on the ground. Sounds of metal crashing over a general surprise invaded the environment.

The cake had flied to Freddy's head, a little on Teddy and the last part fall into Puppet... Well, Puppet already was standing away from the cake.

\- BonBon! -serious bear voice resounded by the pizzeria

 **Five hours earlier**  
\- So is it official? -Asked Bonnie

-Yes, I listen to Robert in person say it -said Blair

\- Why BonBon is jumping in the corridors? -Felly entered the Kids Cove with several boxes

\- What you have there? -Said the rabbit catching several boxes already beginning to fall

\- Balloons... Streamers and Piñatas to be filled with confetti

\- Are you now a BonBon's minion? -asked Blair with shock

\- No, but Teddy said that Freddy said that Puppet... He had been told that we should do a celebration party for Jeremy... And this time we should do it well... In fact, Freddy is responsible for distracting Jeremy

\- Please, do not tell me he tied him to a chair? -Asked Blair

\- No, he said to him that he would leave him in peace if he won a game of chess...

\- And Jeremy did not believe it was suspicious? -Bonnie asked as he opened boxes of balloons

\- No, Jeremy must have thought that it was another of the tricks of Freddy... At least we have the time to do something useful with all this -Felly began to inflate balloons

Blair and Bonnie carried boxes with streamers to the dining room and began to put them with the help of Mangle which was also dedicated to arming the Piñatas and hang them from the ceiling while Foxy filled them with confetti. Teddy and BonBon were in charge of the table while Thia and Chica were in charge of the food.

\- Uff! We're all set! -the dining room had been very nice, in fact much better than when the children celebrated their birthday and had taken a couple of hours

\- No! Freddy it has to be a reason why you threw my tablet to the ground! -The Jeremy's voice approached from down the hall

\- All! To your positions! -Teddy whispered while he took Balloon Boy and put a hand in his mouth so he couldn't said anything- Puppet, lights! -The animatronic turned off the lights and put aside camouflaging with the darkness

\- But... wasn't there light here a moment ago? -Jeremy asked turning to Freddy - I do not know what you are talking about...

\- Freddy!  
\- Surprise! -cried all the animatronics except for Balloon Boy who cried balloons... Jeremy jumped and then his hand flew to his chest trying to breathe  
\- We know that it is official Mr. Fitzgerald, you will stay permanently -said the bear

The guard toke a seat in the middle of the dining room where Mangle opened the piñatas and confetti fell on Jeremy then Foxy and Bonnie pulled other ropes and raised a sign saying welcome!  
\- Wow... So you can be nice... This place is very cheerful -said the guard always accustomed to see the place at night and dreary

\- Congratulations Jeremy! -each animatronic gave Jeremy his congratulations, no as long as the eternal embrace of BonBon and after a while of conversations and laughter was time for the cake...

 **Present...**

\- Chica, get off!  
\- Sorry - the animatronic was able to stand with the help of Thia

\- Mm... Is very good! -Everyone looked surprised to Jeremy and Freddy stopped running behind BonBon to look also at the guard- What? -Jeremy had taken a piece of cake from Teddy's shoulders- Maybe you can't taste it, but Chica's cakes are very good

\- Thank you

\- Now we are not to ruin all your efforts by a small incident

\- Jeremy? Are you feeling well? -Asked the rabbit surprised that the guard wasn't complaining or in a bad mood

\- If you do all this for me then… We must celebrate!

The animatronics took the guard's word and began to do what they had planned from the beginning. That night there were all kinds of party games. Jeremy ended with his tie tied over his eyes and there were some dances also. Jeremy could say that it was part of the small inner circle that the animatronics kept and that meant that his days at the pizzeria could only go for the better...


	24. One day with Jeremy

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or any of Scott's characters :)**

* * *

 **One day with Jeremy**

\- Welcome to One day with! -Said the two animatronics at the same time

\- I thought you didn't like this? -Asked Freddy

\- I don't like it, but it's always exciting to annoy Jeremy -responded Felly with a malicious smile on her face

\- Can you tell me why I must also be part of this? -Jeremy was outraged from its position in the middle of Bonnie and Freddy

\- Because the public demands it!  
\- What public?  
\- Believe me Jeremy; don't try to ask her... I've done it since this garbage of "program" began -whispered Felly to the guard

\- Ok...

\- Now we going to start the first section of questions!  
\- Yupiiii -said the guard without enthusiasm- But wait!  
\- What?  
\- You can ask these two to go? -Jeremy said pointing at the rabbit and the bear - No, you could get away and we don´t want to tie you to the chair so...

\- And if I promise not to escape? -The blond tried

\- No

\- Ok...

\- As I was saying, Jeremy, who is the animatronic that gives you more fear?  
\- Mm... Golden Freddy

\- More than Puppet? - The rabbit was surprised

\- I have seen Puppet so many times that I already don't care...

\- Very well... Who is the animatronic that doesn't scare you at all?  
\- You... Or BonBon, although BonBon scared me the first time when he got close to the camera... so you

\- And did you know that he was so short that had to climb on a chair? -added Felly

\- Really?  
The animatronics nodded.  
\- Ok...

\- What animatronic you think is nicer?  
\- If I do a list can I go back to the office? -Suggested Jeremy with a glimmer of hope

\- No, just answer!  
\- Well... No one is nice according to me

\- Huh? After all the time I spend in your office? And all conversations? After explain from the beginning that there was nothing to worry and reassure you...

\- We will do a momentary cut while Blair recovers her composure and let Jeremy go!

\- Very well Jeremy... Questions… more normal -said Felly while Freddy and Bonnie accommodated the guard near a kitchen table

They had moved to the kitchen to continue the interview, because apparently Blair had planned an interview-tour.  
\- Ok...

\- What do think of Mangle?  
\- Spider Foxy has a nice side, yes, but she also likes to scare me when she goes up to the roof... and have you heard her in the ducts? That noise can destroy anyone's ears... I still wonder how it is that I've not been deaf with this work...

\- Aha...

\- What?  
\- Well, your voice is not the most melodious in the world...

\- What do you think of Thia? -asked Blair approaching with a bit of ice cream that Chica had served

\- Thia... It's nice, I suppose -Jeremy shrugged his shoulders- And How you can eat ice cream?  
\- We are asking questions! -Cut Blair still resentful for not being 'nice' according to Jeremy

\- That is true... what you think of Puppet, since you've seen it so many times? -continued Felly observing how the rabbit was swallowing spoonful after spoonful of ice cream

\- Puppet is scary when it comes out of the box because I don't give pay attention... I mean he has no eyes and that smile of his is well… chilling

\- Oh... you mean the face that he will have in a couple of minutes? -Asked Freddy

\- What do you mean?  
\- Well, you are not exactly winding up the music box are you? -Clarified Bonnie pointing to the kitchen

\- Huh? But I'm here with you guys!  
\- Jeremy concentrate until Puppet comes -exclaimed Felly- What do you think of Teddy?  
\- He is very polite...

\- Balloon Boy?

\- Annoying

\- Chica?

\- She gives me sweets... And she's very nice

\- So she gets the compliment but I don't?  
\- I didn't mean...  
Puppet's music resonated by the pizzeria.  
\- What do you think of Foxy? -continued Felly cutting the speech of the rabbit

\- Foxy is a great pirate! -Jeremy knew that the animatronic was listening wherever he was

\- Now everyone is nice?  
\- What do you think of Bonnie?  
\- Bonnie... He is very cool -responded Jeremy under the gaze of red eyes of the rabbit

\- And Freddy?  
\- Is a great guy -Jeremy had begun to sweat

\- And that's all for today! - Felly said goodbye while taking one of Blair's hands and she, the rabbit, Freddy and Bonnie left quickly the kitchen at the moment that Puppet entered the room

\- Noooooo!

 **One day with Balloon Boy**

\- Welcome to One day with! For today we have a very special guest... so special that our co-host is tied up to a chair! -Blair said in address to Felly protesting in the chair next to her

\- Hmph!

\- Now I'm going to get the tape from your mouth but you have to promise me that you will not say anything awful or you are going to be quiet the rest of the interview...  
Felly nodded her head.

\- Very well Balloon Boy, you can enter -the rabbit removed the tape from Felly's mouth

\- Hi!  
\- Hello! Now tell us Balloon Boy... What do you think of Jeremy?  
\- Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

\- Eh...

\- I don't think this is going to work -said Felly

\- Jeremy! Batteries! Running! Fun!  
\- Ok... at least we can tell that it amuses you to be with Jeremy!  
The little animatronic nodded.  
\- This is gonna be a...

\- Tell us now, do you like Foxy?  
\- Stories! Yeahhhh!  
\- I see that your vocabulary is very large...

\- Shut up Felly... Well, it seems that Foxy also pleases you... What about Bonnie?  
\- Rabbit scare! No!  
\- Huh? Bonnie isn't scary

\- I don't think that he refers to that…I think is more of a bully?

\- Bonnie would not bother a small animatronic like you...

\- No!  
\- Okay... Bonnie no... I'll have to ask him later about this... do you like Chica?  
\- Cake!  
\- Ok... It seems that he is only capable of linking people with something he's interested...

\- At least he is answering -said Blair

\- If that's what you think...

\- What do you think of BonBon?  
\- Play! Singing! Dance! -Balloon Boy started running in circles around the stage - Can you tell me who said that this was a good idea? -Felly was upset

\- He was on the list? -Blair said while she shrank her shoulders and stretched her arms to catch the little animatronic- Then tell us, do you like Thia?  
\- Play! Running! -Blair reached to catch him before it veered from the stage

\- Just great

\- If you help me instead of complaining

\- Don't look at me; you take charge of this...

\- Balloon Boy, what do think of Teddy?

\- Scolds!  
\- Huh? That is not the only thing that I do small piece of...

\- Teddy! -Thia said while tossing a cupcake into his mouth

\- He takes care of me? -Asked Balloon Boy

\- Oh! Isn't it cute? -Asked Thia and Blair

\- Eh... No...  
\- Shut up Felly!  
The animatronic rushed out seizing the moment of distraction from the rabbit.  
\- Should I go to look for him?  
\- No

\- But we still have questions to make

\- I said that no -finished Felly

She climbed down the stage and turned to leave.

\- But... Fine -the rabbit sighed- This has been everything for today! Next time we will bring a guest…

\- More normal! -Felly shouted before leaving the dining area

\- Tall...


	25. Friendship Day

Today another chapter :D!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or any of Scott's characters :)**

* * *

 **Friendship's Day**

Robert applauded a couple of times to capture everyone's attention.  
\- Very well listen to me… Mary in this moment is passing the shift gear for this Valentine's Day -Mary distributed roles among all employees as Robert spoke

If they did not pay him as well as they do, he definitely would not be there at that time. As a manager, he should work all holidays because the animatronics needed special orders and they only obey his orders.  
\- Very well, take into account that the schedules, specially the changes of place must be at the right time... For today we will coordinate with the animatronics and they are programmed to do it on time, so we should do the same thing -he said giving a look at the staff- if there are no questions... Thia have the first turn on the receiver then Mangle, Blair and Felly... is it clear?  
The three animatronics nodded.  
\- Good go to prepare everything!

Everyone started to move. Blair primarily moved her new uniform for the day. The animatronics had changed their costume for Valentine's Day. They wore a blouse - white for Felly and Mangle and pink for Thia and Blair- with flights and a black skirt with red hearts. And not just costumes but also premiered a different hairstyle. Thia had his hair tied in a ponytail high and firm on its site, Blair wore her hair with a headpiece of hearts from which fell threads with more pink hearts, Felly had a braid that locked up her loose hair that also hung white hearts and Mangle had slats whit red hearts in her short white hair. The scenario and the pizzeria generally had a lot of decorations with the same motive: hearts, even balloons and lollipops.

The first round of Thia lasted from 11 to 1 p.m., then it was followed by Mangle from 1 p.m. to 3 p.m. and then it was Felly's turn. Virtually all did the same.  
\- Welcome to Freddy's Fazbear Pizza! And happy friendship day! -Felly gave each child a heart shaped balloon Thia in turn had handed over cupcakes and Mangle BonBon, Teddy and Thia figurines according to the children's like.

\- Have a good day! -she said to the people leaving the pizzeria while in the rest of the place sounded songs on stage and Mangle and Blair played with children in the Kids Cove and Puppet gave the prizes as always on the Prize Corner.

At 6 p.m. was Blair's turn in the receiver delivering lollipops as Felly addressed Kids Cove to tell stories -one of the special activities, for which gathered all the animatronics except for Puppet that came to act what Felly tell. And that could be from classic stories to stories in the system of the animatronics that were invented by the children. Because there were contests for children to write their stories and the animatronics tell them.

\- Once upon a time… There was a boy called little blue riding hood -started Felly while BonBon appeared with a basket in his hand and a blue hood Children and Felly started to laugh just like Thia and Teddy.  
\- Hello children! I am little blue Riding Hood!  
\- Hello! -responded laughing children

\- Then... -continued Felly not laughing anymore- One day little blue Riding Hood had to bring food to her grandmother -recounted Felly while Thia was putting a cap of grandmother and placed on one end of the Kids Cove away from BonBon and sat on the floor- But before he leaves, his mom told him -Teddy stood beside BonBon and said

\- Little blue you must not get out of the road for anything in the world!  
The children returned to laugh at the animatronics.  
-Yes mom! -Exclaimed BonBon

\- And then... Little blue Riding Hood went to the forest and in his way to the grandmother's house... -BonBon began to make small jumps into Thia's direction

\- Oh! What a beautiful balloons! -BonBon was stopped on the road

The children laughed again.  
\- Little blue stopped to see some balloons along the way and began to move away from the Grandma's house...

\- No! Little blue come back! -Shouted the children

\- Little blue seems to not listen to us... And then far away from the road, appeared the big bad wolf!  
Mangle jumped from the roof where it had been hiding and...

\- Hello! -happily greeted the children and then BonBon

The children began to laugh again.  
\- Oh hello! -Said BonBon

\- The wolf tried to convince little blue that he went by another way...

\- Ah, yes indeed! Little blue I know a shortcut to your grandma's house - Mangle smiled

\- Really?  
\- No! Don't listen to her! -Shouted the kids

\- Tell me where it is!  
If only the children knew to make a face palm.  
\- It's here! -Mangle said while indicating him to go towards the Prize Corner

\- Ok! -Said the rabbit going happily between the shouts of children

\- And again didn't hear us -spoke Felly- What now? The big bad wolf goes to the Grandma's house! -she exclaimed while Mangle was heading towards Thia BonBon meanwhile was agreeably chatting with Puppet -or rather Puppet was pretending to chat.  
\- Granny! -Screamed the children

\- Little blue take the shortcut, but when he arrived, it was too late... The wolf had already gotten her into a closet -recounted Felly while Mangle put Thia under a table, and instead sat with her cap

\- Grandma! I arrived! -Greeted BonBon approaching Mangle

\- Hello little blue...

\- Huh? Your voice does not sound as usual Granny

\- I'm cold

\- Really? Perhaps I should bring some medicine...

\- Is not necessary

\- But...

\- No, you are already here

\- Seriously I can come back!  
\- No! -Exclaimed Mangle losing her patience while the kids laughed

\- O-ok... Granny, are you sure you're okay?  
\- Yes

\- You seem...

\- I'm good; can you give me now the basket? -Mangle extended her arms

\- No! Do not give her the basket! -Said the children

\- Huh? Why? She is my grandma!  
\- No! It's the Wolf!  
\- The Wolf?  
\- Yes! -Children couldn't yell louder

\- But...

\- Give me the basket! -Mangle jumped and caught up the basket, but when she opened it...  
The children began to laugh.  
\- There is nothing here! -Mangle pulled the basket and threw it to one side

\- Ups... Maybe I forget the food in my mother's house -apologized BonBon Children were laughing nonstop.  
\- All for nothing! -said Mangle

\- If grandma was the wolf, where is my real grandma?  
\- Under the table! -Yell the children

\- Oh! -BonBon rushed to help Thia out from under the table and embraced her

\- And just like that the grandmother and little blue gathered again and went home for dinner while the wolf stayed alone and with hunger in the forest for trying to steal the food from Grandma... And the end!  
All the children applauded and then dispersed to play different games.

\- How's your turn? -Asked Felly who had gone to the receiver to give Blair more candies as Robert had asked her

\- Well, it seems that the story was a success

\- They are always successful... Were you listening?  
\- Being here all the time… there isn't much to do...

\- Hm...  
\- By the way... Who would be your Valentine?  
\- Huh? What do you mean?  
\- I heard the kids asking -explained the rabbit smiling- Is someone that...

\- I know what a Valentine is... I also have ears remember? Anyway is not something you should worry about... We are robots after all

\- But...

\- Goodbye I need to go for balloons from the backstage -Felly turned around and went while Blair was thinking

\- Nooo!  
\- And now what's wrong? -Asked Bonnie suddenly jumping by Foxy's cry

\- Foxy shut up! -Told Freddy

\- I'm sorry, but you don't understand it... My sister does not believe in love...

\- Huh? -Asked the other three at the same time

\- What are you talking about? We are animatronics; we are not made for that... In addition you of all people know that we could not... We have been abandoned here for years... It is not as if we had hopes

\- You are pessimist -Bonnie and Foxy replied

\- Chica what do you think?  
\- I think that it is not ok to be so pessimistic -she replied with a smile

\- Hm!

\- Foxy anyway is not something that you can solve -said Bonnie

\- Just watch! Of course I solve it!

\- Balloons... But... where are they? I leave them here! -the animatronic had gone to the backstage to collect two boxes of hearts shaped balloons that should replace Balloon Boy's section, but apparently the boxes were not there- That's strange...

\- Foxy has them...  
Felly jumped a bit by the sudden voice of Freddy, she had not even heard him open the door.  
\- Foxy? Why Foxy want the balloons?  
\- Felly? -Felly quickly pulled the bear back to the parts and services room and closed the door quietly

\- Yes?  
\- What take you so much? We are waiting for the balloons -said Robert entering the Backstage

\- Mm... I cannot find them... It seems that they are not here

\- I ordered them to put them here... Oh, someone is going to be in trouble -Robert was angry

\- Let Foxy know that I am upset -spoke Felly to the bear before leaving

\- Hey Foxy! I believe that your plan has already failed - Freddy bothered him

\- It has been a very fun day! -exclaimed Blair beginning to tell Jeremy all the exciting day to what the guard of course was trying to be quiet pretending to pay attention while both were sitting in the dining area.  
\- And what you think? -Asked a very excited Foxy

\- This... Well I guess -Felly shrugged

\- Come on!  
\- Well, they are a bunch of balloons tied and I think they have the shape of an Animal?  
\- It's a heart!  
\- Oh... Well, a heart... I'm sure that Mangle will love it! -Felly bothered him as she began to turn around

\- What? No! Is not for Mangle!  
\- What is not for me? -Asked the animatronic entering at the perfect time

\- This beautiful heart made by my brother is for you!  
\- Really? -The animatronic tilted her head to one side

\- Eh... Well the truth is that...

\- That?  
\- Yes, is for you... -said Foxy nothing convinced while he handed the balloons to Mangle

\- Goodbye! -Said the sister laughing because she had obtained her revenge for the balloons incident

\- Then...?  
\- Then what? -Bonnie who had approached suddenly to Blair was making questions

\- Do you...?  
\- Bonnie as much as I appreciate your attempt at conversation I must tell you that you do not doing it well

\- Even Chica with her broken jaw was best -Felly entered the Backstage

\- Ja, ja, ja...

\- Look -the animatronic took to the rabbit's arm

\- But Bonnie apparently wants to ask me a question...

\- It must be some silly Valentine's thing... -Felly looked at Bonnie- Am I wrong?  
The rabbit said nothing.  
\- Apparently our brothers want to mess in our affairs today

\- Foxy too?  
\- Yes, but I got rid of him

\- What you did to Foxy? -Asked the rabbit with panic

\- Not literally you idiot… -Felly rolled her eyes

\- Ahem! –The both looked at Bonnie- Anyway there must be someone who is important...

\- Ah! Did you mean Chica for example? -Bonnie didn't know if his sister had done it on purpose or not, but her tone was innocent

\- I... -and then

\- Oh, Hello! –Chica said entering the Kids Cove with Mangle

\- What were you saying about Chica, Bonnie? -Felly asked raising an eyebrow

\- I...

\- It was a pleasure to talk to you! -Felly dragged the other animatronic outside the Kids Cove

\- You were saying something about me? –Chica asked

\- I...

\- Mm… Bonnie you're not going to say anything else?  
\- Mm... In all ways! There must be someone special! -Finally said the rabbit to the backs of the animatronics that went out- Someone who you consider an equal for example...  
The both did as if they had not heard anything and went. But anyway the words of the older rabbit would be at their heads.  
\- What was all that? -Asked Mangle

\- Nothing important...

\- And you were saying of my?  
\- Eh...


	26. FNAF arm-wrestle

I know this fic is kind of abandoned, but is not true! is just that is very difficult to find time T.T

well concerning the story from now on is going to be spin-offs and then I'm going to add a special chapter to prepare you for the end n.n

apologies for the waiting and I will try to post more often, but I can't make any promises u.u

* * *

 **FNAF Arm-wrestle**

-Then...  
The animatronics had already tried all the table games found in the store room and nothing kept them entertained for a long time. Even when Jeremy was forced to play twister with them -which Mangle obviously won.

-I know it! Make a tournament of arm-wrestle! -suddenly suggested BonBon entering the dining room

Behind him were Jeremy and Blair.

\- It was only a story BonBon - Jeremy began to protest

\- But is a very good idea! Everyone must participate! Except for Jeremy of course...

\- And Balloon Boy -added Blair

\- Yes

\- Hm! anyway BonBon are you sure you want to do this? -asked Bonnie

\- What you mean? -Asked the blue rabbit

\- Well, obviously you're not going to...  
Thia gave him a nudge in a side and Chica on the other side.  
\- It is a good idea - Thia said

\- Yes, how would you start? -said Chica

\- We should make couples for start and thus who win go forward; I can choose them... what about me against Foxy? -asked the rabbit while the fox entered the room

\- Huh? Are you sure, mate?  
\- And what about we do it randomly? That way is fairer! -exclaimed Thia denying with the head behind BonBon to Foxy

\- Eh... Yes, randomly - Foxy agreed in that moment appeared Puppet and Freddy in the dining room.  
-What's happening? -Asked the bear lifting an eyebrow

\- We are going to make an arm-wrestle tournament! -said BonBon

Freddy looked at Puppet that limited to shrug and go to one of the chairs in the dining room.  
-Ok...

\- Yes, Freddy what you think? We can prepare the papers? -Chica dragged him to the backstage

\- Huh?

\- Can I know why you drag me here?  
\- The truth is that...

\- We want that BonBon win -Thia entered and closed the door after her

\- But that is not possible... Sorry

\- But you see...

\- Impossible you are going to make more harm than good...

\- Freddy is right -Chica put a hand on Thia's shoulder

\- But...

\- We can make it pass the first round... Perhaps the second... -started Freddy

\- And how would we do that?  
\- Can you tell me what takes you so much? -asked BonBon from the other side of the door

\- Eh... –Chica was thinking what to say when Freddy left

\- We are ready -said the bear- The first round would be: BonBon and Thia, Chica and Bonnie, Foxy and Teddy, me and Puppet, Blair and Mangle and Felly is going to wait...  
Everyone stopped listening once he said that he would face Puppet.  
\- So, are we ready? Can Mr. Fitzgerald be the judge?  
-Eh... Yes

The animatronics moved with their respective couples towards the dining room for the matches.

\- Okay! I'm not going to be easy on you Thia! -Exclaimed BonBon

\- I didn't expect less! -Replied the animatronic preparing herself

\- Very well -Jeremy looked at them both, for some strange reason, he sensed that something was going to end badly- Prepared, ready, now!

Thia put all her strength in her arm like BonBon. And...

\- Thia... Won? -Jeremy could not explain what had happened, the animatronic had beaten BonBon and she did it in a short time

\- Oh... congratulations! -Said BonBon with a happy face

\- Are you okay? -asked Thia

\- Yes! I was not interested in wining... it's very stressful! -Thia dropped air and relaxed

\- Well, then let's see others!  
Both stood up and moved to the next table.  
\- Very well, ready, set, go! -Jeremy withdrew the hand in the middle of the two animatronics  
\- Nngh! -Chica was starting to give ground

\- You shouldn't pressure yourself -suggested Bonnie in a mocking tone, evidently he was not doing his best  
\- You should take me seriously! -Chica began to push until Bonnie was in trouble the rabbit had to recover quickly and finally ended up beating her with a crunch.  
\- Are you okay? -Bonnie stood worried that he may be removed one of her repaired hands

\- Yes, perhaps I should take a rest -Chica checked, her hands seemed well

\- Sorry

\- I'm okay

\- And Bonnie wins! -Jeremy moved to another table

Foxy and Teddy were in position.  
\- Ready now!  
Foxy fast ended the meeting.  
\- Foxy well done -Felly congratulated him by hitting his hands

\- Hm! –the bear went to the next table where everyone went because the most exciting meeting of the night was approaching

\- Ready? -Freddy and Puppet nodded- Prepared, Now!

Freddy and Puppet still using almost all its strength kept it in a tie; the tension cloud be felt in the air. Both had frown reaching an extreme concentration state and continued so for about 10 minutes... Until Puppet decided that it no longer interested him and gave up causing that Freddy went with all his might face to the table.

\- Puppet!  
Puppet just shrugged and rose from the seat.  
\- Freddy wins -Jeremy that could finally blink went to the last table where Blair and Mangle were.  
\- Good luck! -Said both

\- And Blair wins -exclaimed Jeremy after the elastic arm of Mangle failed her

\- Sorry –said the rabbit

\- Nah... The force is not my thing, good luck

\- Well second round... -Jeremy took out a sheet of paper- First Thia and Bonnie

Both sat and as everyone expected Bonnie won.  
\- Now... Foxy and Freddy –all the animatronics surrounded the table of the two robots, this match was promising  
\- Go Foxy! -Shouted Felly

\- Thanks for the support -Freddy looked at her

\- Well, ready, now!  
Foxy and Freddy pushed to the maximum, but at the end he bear won.  
\- Now the last of the second round... Blair and Felly

\- Go sister! -Bonnie and Foxy shouted at the same time

\- Are you ready? Go!  
Felly won in little time after the match started.  
\- You didn´t need to make it so rough

\- That is the objective of the entire game, isn't it?  
\- Hm!

\- Very well the semifinals will be made so... -Jeremy taught Bonnie how to play paper, scissors and rock

The result? Bonnie and Felly had a match and then the winner would face Freddy.

\- Well, end up with this -Jeremy looked at his watch, this already had lasted too long

\- Are you ready? -Asked Bonnie

\- Of course!  
\- Go sister! He's old!  
\- Hey! You are old too! -Answered Bonnie

\- Bonnie avenge your little sister! -Blair encouraged him

\- Ready, set, go!  
Bonnie and Felly pushed with all their might, but in the end the rabbit began to gain ground and finally won the match.  
\- Hey... You have great force

\- Who do you think that raise all those children in the games?  
\- Bonnie wins

\- Well done -told Felly

\- Yes, you too

\- Now the final! Bonnie and Freddy -Jeremy put his hand to the middle of the two

\- Go Bonnie! -shouted Chica

\- Yes, you're so near achieving victory! -Added Blair

\- Avenge those who were defeated! -Said Felly

\- Ready? Go!

The metal could be heard grinding by the force of the two animatronics. After 15 minutes and almost lifted the table a couple of times Freddy ended up defeating Bonnie

\- Yes!  
\- Oh! How much force you can have? -asked Bonnie supporting his arm in the table

\- I don't know, but it could be interesting if Puppet had been played in seriously

\- Good, guess that we'll never know who is truly the strongest...

\- To me is enough for now -Jeremy took Freddy's right arm- Ladies and gentlemen, the champion of arm-wrestling!

Freddy lifted the arm and everyone cheer... They really would never know who would have won at the end...


	27. The day that Blair tried to be bad

As I said, chapters more often! n.n

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or any of Scott's characters :)**

* * *

 **The day that Blair try to be bad**

\- Yes, I already know that sounds stupid... But it already happen... -exclaimed Felly from the other side of the door of the kitchen- There's only three hours left anyway... You own me some rabbit!  
\- Okay... –answered Blair

\- Don't tell anybody what happened...

\- Anything else?  
\- And bother everyone...

\- I will squeeze my brain to make the best jokes!  
\- Only... Be annoying Okay?  
\- Leave it to me!

Well, Felly thought if she was right, nobody would suspect of Blair in any way.  
\- Better, Chica?  
\- Not yet  
On the other hand she would have to deal with her own problems... If the oven didn't work out...

\- Lalalalalala... -Blair had ended with the dining area and hoped that her actions pulled out Jeremy from his office

Teasing was exhausting. The rabbit took one of her lollipops and wet it with some water that had left. Then she putted it in one of the chairs and took the BonBon's guitar.  
\- There you were! We are going to practice -Bonnie came next to Foxy to the dining area

\- Of course! In fact, I came to find the guitar...  
Behind Bonnie came BonBon, Thia and Teddy.  
\- BonBon, I'll borrow your guitar!  
\- Of course!  
Blair and Bonnie walked to the Backstage. When they went down the hall they heard the screams.  
\- What?!  
\- Ow!  
\- Hey!  
\- Huh? -Bonnie that was next to the Blair returned to the dining area, of course she followed him

Thia, BonBon and Teddy were on the ground.  
\- But what happen? -Asked Bonnie

\- The chairs collapsed! -answered BonBon

Blair did her best to not laugh... It was exhausting, but fun.  
\- I wish that was the only thing! I have a lollipop stuck to my pants! -Teddy exclaimed very annoyed

Ok, that was not in her plans... But it was a good match.  
\- Oh! I'm sorry; I probably left it there accidentally! -Was quick to say the rabbit

\- Hm... No problem, I'll see if I can remove it without damaging the clothes -and just like that Teddy left, without screaming, without bothering too much, without a sermon...

\- Ok... Then we are going to...

\- Aaaaaahh! -Foxy began to shout from the Kids Cove and the animatronics quickly headed towards him

All but Blair, who heard Jeremy leaving the office and went there,

After five minutes of extreme vigilance she ended Jeremy's office and headed to the hall by one of the ventilation ducts. She intended to do the same as in Kids Cove when Freddy and Bonnie arrived. It was expected that so much tumult in the pizzeria pulled out the bear of his usual 'do nothing' style. And it was also part of Blair's plan.

\- Blair... Have you seen Chica or Felly? -Asked the bear

\- No -Blair didn't even blink, but was thinking about some excuse so that they will not check the kitchen

\- Hm... That is strange with as many jokes as it she should be laughing of how we still cannot get Foxy free... Or Mangle...

\- What happened to them?  
\- Weren't you there? -Asked Bonnie

\- No, I had come to check on Jeremy, I heard a noise in his office...

\- There was someone or something strange? –the bear cut her

\- No

\- Someone put soap all over the Kids Cove, Foxy slid right to a network of threads with glue and became trapped and Mangle that try to help him, was also trapped - Bonnie quickly explained

\- Oh... That is not right... -she said finally

\- No, it isn't and now Teddy wants me to find who made it

\- And of course you thought it was Felly -concluded Blair

\- But since she is not is here laughing or with a camera... Hm... -Freddy seemed thoughtful- Perhaps she has something even bigger up her sleeve?  
\- Oh you can be sure...

\- Eh? -Bonnie tilted his head

\- J-just if she is not here, maybe she has something more big prepared -explained Blair with calm

\- You are maybe right...- Freddy was agree but he seemed to have suspicions about her or at least that was what she thought by the way he looked at her- We don't have many options but to prepare for the next joke...

\- Aaaaaahh!  
\- Huh? -Bonnie, Freddy and Blair came to Jeremy's office that was more close to them

When they entered they were received by Jeremy's cries. He had one of his feet tied to the fan of the roof and was spinning non-stop.  
\- I thought that that fan didn't work...

\- It seems that you were wrong Blair -said Freddy that with Bonnie's help managed to stop the guard and lower it from the fan

When a shaky Jeremy supported by Blair -because the other two were not going to be the guard's nannies- entered the dining area they found that Balloon Boy and Balloon Girl were on a table sneezing uncontrollably.

\- And now what? -Freddy took the front

\- They fell on trap for a balloon... That it busted and was full of pepper...

\- Huh? -Freddy was about to say something when Felly and Chica appeared through the door of the dining area

\- What is going on here? -Asked the animatronic covering her nose when it passed near the little animatronics so the pepper didn't affect her

\- That I would like you to explain Felly! -Said Teddy- Why did you do so many jokes?  
\- Me? I have done anything...

\- Yes, sure -replied the bear

\- Is true... I was trapped with Chica in the kitchen... Thanks for the help by the way! -Felly exclaimed

\- Indeed, we were trapped –Chica nodded

\- But! -Teddy began to protest

\- Chica doesn't lie - said BonBon

\- But she is so kind that she would cover up for Felly -returned Teddy

\- That may be true -agreed the blue rabbit

\- Okay! I confess everything! I did it! -all the animatronics turned to see the rabbit and then some of them laugh and others shook their heads

\- Blair, that was a lousy attempt -said Thia still laughing

\- I'm not joking! Or covering her! -Blair pointed to Felly- I am telling the truth Freddy and Felly were the only ones in silence.  
\- You don't believe me? Well... ask Puppet! -threatened finally the animatronic crossing her arms

She knew that she had an excellent reputation, but she wasn't lying!  
\- This is an excellent idea -Teddy cried with his eyes fixed on Felly

\- It's ok for me -she shrugged

All went to the Prize Corner.

Teddy hit, not so delicately Puppet's box. He took longer than usual to appear.  
\- Tell us Puppet, because if you're not aware, there have been a lot of incidents in the pizzeria...  
Puppet nodded.  
\- Tell us who made it -demanded Teddy

Puppet bowed his head slightly.

 _You already know who was...  
_ Puppet looked to Freddy a few seconds and then pointed towards Blair. All were silent.  
\- No, you must be mistaken -Teddy shook his head

Puppet looked at him and blinked twice. Teddy took Felly by the shoulders and put her in front of Puppet.

\- Hey!  
\- She was...  
Puppet shook his head firmly.  
\- But...  
Puppet scowled him. Teddy released Felly and then resigned.  
\- Does anyone believe him?  
All the animatronics -except for Freddy, Jeremy, Felly and Chica- denied with their heads. Puppet opened his mouth a moment, but then closed it, looked at Freddy and went back inside his box.  
\- What? But Puppet said it!  
\- We all know that Puppet is your friend, maybe he said that to make you feel better -Thia shrugged

\- Yes, I agree -said Teddy- What do you think Freddy?  
\- I stay out of it -said Freddy leaving the Prize Corner

At the end nobody -who didn't know what had happened- believed Puppet.

\- Sorry -told Blair to Jeremy

\- It wasn't fun... I didn't expect that -Jeremy recalled the experience of flying through the air

\- I had to do it... Or you would have seen suspicious

\- Yeah, sure

\- Anyway I didn't thought it was true, what you said

\- And I didn't think that there was an ulterior motive behind your "innocent" question... "If I did something very wrong, will you betray me Jeremy?"... And minutes later you were in the dining area unscrewing in hand manipulating the chairs

\- Well, there is always a reason for everything I do

\- And what is the motive for teasing everybody in the pizzeria?  
\- A favor...  
They arrived at the Hall where Jeremy was dismissed and left by the front door. When he turned around he could see Felly bumping hands with Blair.  
\- I knew it... –the guard exclaimed for himself


	28. Puppet's box

I know this chapter is short u.u and that was a long wait... But this month was full of personal drama... anyway, things are more calmer now so... I'm back! again! and I'm sorry! n.n

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or any of Scott's characters :)**

* * *

 **Puppet's box**

\- I thought you had already managed to do that? -asked the unconvinced rabbit

\- But it didn't go as well as I wanted to

\- Yet you already tried once and failed... why should work this time? Also in case you have not noticed it is difficult to trick

\- I know that Puppet tends to know more things than normal, but even so I must try...

\- Yes, yes, I know, your super record of perfect jokes has no Puppet... -repeated Blair in a mocking tone

\- Exactly… and you know that I'm not going to give up my record is at stake... -Felly added

And thus Felly spent all Sunday distracted thinking about something that might surprise Puppet. Until Monday arrived and she seemed to have a good plan…

\- Hmmmm -Felly went with lots of bags of jam to the dining area

\- Someone seems happy -Foxy said when he saw her enter

\- Whenever something is going according to my plans I'm happy -replied the animatronic putting all bags on the nearest table and then headed toward the Backstage

\- And what exactly is going according to plan? -Mangle was sitting next to Foxy at the edge of the stage -  
Both observed as she entered the backstage and came out with two buckets.  
\- Has anyone seen Teddy? -asked Thia hovering her head by the entrance to the dining area while Felly began to open bags of jam and put them inside the buckets

\- No, but if I was you I would check Jeremy's office... I think there's a tumult there -answered Felly moving her ears in the office's direction

\- Thanks! -answered Thia leaving in the indicated address

\- Why there is such scandal this time? -asked Foxy also moving his ears to listen better

\- Mm... I think someone accidentally put a sort of rocket on Balloon Boy's balloon and released him in the office... -Felly winked at them while she opened the last jam bag and filled the last bucket

\- Mm... Felly? Why did you do that? And for what you want the jam in a bucket? -asked Mangle that knew very well the type of jokes that Felly was capable of doing with a little jam... Or rather, Freddy and Teddy knew it very well

\- Only a small... How to say it... joke that I am planning to do... And I wanted Teddy out of the way so I needed a distraction -Felly took the buckets and turned to the Kids Cove

\- And what about Freddy? -asked Foxy until she went back a little and poked his head  
\- Oh, yes, Freddy... You may want go to take him out it of the store now... Bye! –she said finally disappearing

\- Goodbye! -you could hear Jeremy scream to Balloon Boy and Teddy once they left a disastrous office and had sick his nerves trying to catch the stupid balloon... Why did that little devil want the balloon so badly anyway? Without the balloon he dies or what?  
\- Hey Jeremy! -Felly and Blair greeted him  
\- Now what? -the guard was in grumpy mode

\- Hey, so that's how you greet someone who just came to say hello?  
\- You never come just to say hello -Jeremy squinted

\- Mm... It may be true... The truth is that I need you to do something for me -explained the animatronic

\- Seriously? Then what about no -the guard finally answered crossing his arms

\- What is what you want exactly? -asked Blair

\- I want that Jeremy not wind up Puppet's box -Felly answered with simplicity

\- Huh?! Are you crazy? I won't do that even if you threaten me... No, wait that is not true... -Jeremy thought for a moment his own words

\- I don't need to threaten you... Right, Jeremy? You own me some favors -said the animatronic leaning against the wall of the office

\- Huh? Since when? -reproached a nothing convinced guard

\- You don't remember? Perhaps do you forget who defended you from Freddy and Foxy's jokes?  
\- Defend me? I was completely wet, sticky and I almost was hit by a firework! Or two! -Jeremy raised his hands over his head in exasperation

\- But at least they didn't catch you... -Felly approached a little to the guard to be more intimidating

\- No, forget it... I won't do it!  
\- Wait... all this is for the joke? Just let him go, is not going to work out...

\- Shut up Blair... Jeremy -Felly approached

But all of a sudden Puppet's music began to sound.  
\- Well, it doesn't matter anymore -she shrugged when her objective was fulfilled

\- Nooo... Do you have the time taken?  
\- Yes, I am a professional Mr. Fitzgerald... And now if you excuse me I must go -she said turning

But just when she was in the front part, she found Puppet

\- Nooo! Not again! -Jeremy shrugged under the desk

\- Hi!  
\- Aaaaaahh! -Jeremy jumped, hit in the head and then crept out of the desktop - W-what is that?! –he said pointing towards the desk

\- Not what -said the small animatronic while leaving her position under the desk- I am Balloon Girl

\- Nooo! Another Balloon no!  
\- Jeremy! Stop yelling! -Felly couldn't release her ears for all the screaming

Puppet had bored and turns to return to his box.  
\- No! No I'm not going to make it! -Felly ran behind him and Blair and Jeremy followed her to see how everything ended

They entered the Kids Cove behind Puppet, and there encountered BonBon, Thia, Teddy, Foxy and Mangle. Puppet put the first foot in the box and... It was a disaster. The box gave while Puppet elevated his other leg which caused it to fall forward and the box to fall down over him crushing it in half. And finally to the horror of all the presents the movement cut a thread and two buckets full of jam fell over him and the box.

\- What the... - all turned to look at Freddy who at that time arrive at the Kids Cove

 _Help_

Freddy headed into the room and between him and Bonnie raised the box to make Puppet get out from under it. Puppet rose and began to chase BonBon for all the pizzeria in his angry mode, to Felly's surprise.  
\- Why he is pursuing BonBon? -asked Blair finally

\- Well, maybe because... -Thia began to explain

 **Moments before…**

\- And put it here! -said the rabbit while carrying a tray of awards that had to be put on the shelf as Jeremy had asked

\- Be careful BonBon -recommended Thia worrying by the clumsiness of the rabbit and of course that she was right

BonBon couldn't see where he was due to the awards and accidentally stumbled across one of the feet holding Puppet's box falling with all the awards and unbalancing the box that was now tilted. Thia sighed and devoted herself to collecting the dolls while BonBon should put the leg where it was... But apparently he hadn't done it well.

 **Present…**

\- So, you trying to say that… I could not fulfill my objective… again? -Felly lowered her ears only to run behind BonBon too

Finally Puppet managed to catch BonBon and Felly was also punished for the jam. And it was also decided that Puppet's box would support directly on the ground...


	29. Disaster in the kitchen

Ok, so we have another chapter and a few things to respond at the end so this is not in the way ;)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or any of Scott's characters :)**

* * *

 **Disaster in the kitchen**

\- You know you lost, mate -Foxy put a hand on Bonnie's shoulder

\- Sorry Bonnie, but rules are rules... -said Freddy

\- Okay... I will accept that I lost... Now what I supposed to do? -asked the rabbit with a sight, after all was his fault having accepted in the first place to play a velocity game

In that moment in which Bonnie down his ears Felly appeared bringing a tray towards them in the game area.  
\- A gift from Chica -she exclaimed while giving each of them a cupcake

It was Tuesday, cupcakes' day.  
\- Hm... -Freddy raised his hand to his chin momentarily thinking

\- Thanks, sis -Foxy received the sweet

\- No problem... -she turned around and retired

\- I got it! –Freddy exclaimed- This is the plan...

-o-o-o-

\- Hey Chica! -Foxy came to the kitchen

\- Hey Foxy! -the animatronic greeted him when she saw him enter

\- Freddy told me that he needed your help in the store... It seems that someone got to mess up some things and wanted to know if you could help him to clean delicate things... While we are moving boxes –explained the fox

\- Sure, it will be a pleasure! -said the robot as helpful as always

\- Eh... Chica -greeted Bonnie entering the kitchen

\- Hi Bonnie! If you need something you can ask me later, now I will go to help Freddy -she and Foxy went out heading to the store

When Bonnie was alone, he hesitated for a long time to do what he had to, but knew that if he didn't do it he would have Freddy and Foxy bothering him all week, so he did it.

-o-o-o-

Chica helped Freddy clean at least 10 figures of porcelain in the store before she could return to the kitchen. Since she had recovered her hands she tried all kinds of recipes as if she could recover the lost time or something. So after 30 minutes she went to the kitchen. She set out to open a cabinet when the door broke and stayed in her hand.  
\- Eh?  
Concerned she left the door on top of the kitchen table and saw what had happened. The screws weren't there anymore.  
\- That is strange... -Chica looked a moment at the dishes that she had already used and decided to leave the door and clean the mess

Later she would ask Felly to help her to put new screws. She turned to the water faucet and powered it. The faucet made a strange noise and shot hitting the ceiling. The water started to flow out all over. The animatronic slipped by the water and ended up crashing with other tables, and when she tried to climb using the furniture both doors fell and plenty of dishes crashed to the ground. Bonnie, who had been watching from the door decided that it was enough and didn't mattered that Freddy or Foxy mock him, he could not treat Chica that way.

\- Are you okay? –he asked extending a hand

\- Yes, I think -she said

She already couldn't move very well because of the water, finally Bonnie managed to take her to the Backstage where he knew were things to dry her faster.

-o-o-o-

\- But what happened here? -moments after Bonnie was out with Chica the girls had arrived at the kitchen after hear a mess in the place from Jeremy's office, or rather Felly had hear it

\- There is water everywhere! –exclaimed Blair  
\- Chica? -asked Thia, but it was clear that the animatronic was nowhere to be seen

\- Well, should we help with this disaster? -suggested Blair

\- Go and get Mangle -said Felly- She can be more useful than us

\- You're right -Thia agreed- you go for Mangle while Felly and I will see a way to stop the water

-o-o-o-

\- I'm sorry –exclaimed Bonnie after a while of silence

\- Okay...

\- Why are you not angry? And how you know why I'm apologizing? -asked Bonnie from the door

\- I knew that you did all that –Chica confessed

\- Really? And why didn't you mention something? -asked the rabbit surprised

\- It was not necessary... Also I assumed that you did not do it because you wanted to

\- How did you know? –the rabbit looked to the ground  
\- You had written the guilt by all over your face before -Chica laughed

\- Hm! Anyway, sorry -said the rabbit a little annoyed for his lack of ability to be "bad"

\- There is no problem... While my kitchen is like new –Chica smile one last time

\- Mm... Speaking of that we probably should go to see how things are going out there -suggested Bonnie scratching his cheek with his index finger

\- It's true! There was water everywhere! -Chica rapidly flew out of the Backstage and turned to the kitchen with Bonnie following her

-o-o-o-

\- But...  
When Chica came to the kitchen she found four wet robots with problems in their joints for the water. They had at least managed to fix the faucet and Felly had managed to put the screws back on the doors.  
\- Are you all right? -asked Chica approaching carefully trying to not fall from the water that was still on the ground

\- Y-yes only a b-bit wet -Blair managed to tell

\- At least I think that they managed to repair everything that I broke -said Bonnie immediately regretting his words when he met the four animatronics looking at him with hatred

\- You? -asked Blair

\- Eh... Sorry –tried the rabbit, but it was too late

\- You! –Felly exclaimed this time  
\- Why you wanted do to this to Chica? -said a nagging Thia pointing all the kitchen

\- It wasn't my intention... Freddy and Foxy... –Bonnie raised his arms in a defensive posture

\- Freddy? -repeated Mangle

\- Foxy? -added Felly

\- It was a punishment for losing –explained the purple rabbit

\- So you're trying to say that this wasn't your idea? -exclaimed the four robots taking dangerous steps towards Bonnie

-Y-yes... Chica say something!  
\- Forget it -said the animatronic backing away a few steps with her hands high

\- B-but... –the rabbit could now sense the wrath of the four girls in front of him

\- Bonnie! -Blair took one of Bonnie's ears and scolded him

\- Hm! Anyway, someone has to clean the water... -concluded Thia

\- And I can assure you that we will not do it... -assured Mangle

\- Freddy! -said Felly leaving through the door towards the dining area

\- Foxy! -Mangle was right behind her

* * *

So first, Thank you so much BonEpic for the support! I really apreciate it n.n

And... for YourEverydayQuickscoper I'm sorry if you tried to understand the story and you couldn't that's totally on me! I been call out for the same problem a few times so I'm trying to improve... And your totally right about the descripcions, I realise I didn't give any (shame on me) so I'm going to upload a special chapter this weekend (probably) with them ;)

Finally remember that english isn't my first language (if is too onvious I'm really sorry XD) so... don't be so mean n.n

Have a extremely nice day! Bye! n.n


	30. FNAF'S Files

Sorry for not doing this sooner... And, they all have human form... just in case I didn't mention it earlier ;)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or any of Scott's characters :)**

* * *

 **The FNAF's files**

\- They were green? I would have sworn that they were blue! –the guard exclaimed  
\- But Jeremy... it is obvious that my eyes are green!  
\- I wasn't talking about you BonBon!  
\- You weren't? -asked the blue rabbit  
\- No

\- Then what?  
\- There is a... why lose my time? –Jeremy sighed  
\- No need to be rude –the rabbit closed his arms

\- It's just that... -BonBon looked at him with a sad face, and the guard sighed again- There is a page that says that the eyes of an actress in a series are green...

\- Actress of a series?  
\- The important thing is that the page says that they are green, then, they must be green –the guard tried to explain

\- Because a page says so? –asked BonBon  
\- Because it is a page that has all the description of the person

\- Oh! Show me! -the rabbit began to jump

\- O-ok! Stop jumping! -Jeremy moved from one side to another in the chair because of the animatronic jumps

-o-o-o-

\- And this is how you came to this idea? -asked Felly

\- Yes! And Teddy said I could! – BonBon said cheerfully  
\- Of course that Teddy said you could -said Freddy ironically knowing that bear knew that the only way of shutting the rabbit up would be agree to everything

\- And said that everyone should cooperate! –the blue rabbit exclaimed finally  
\- Wonderful -Felly lowered her ears with disappointment

\- So we start in order... Balloon Boy!  
\- And you even start with that little piece of... Hmph! -Freddy covered Felly's mouth with his hand because at that time Teddy was by his side

Teddy looked at them suspiciously. And BonBon joined Blair, who has began with the descriptions in a notebook that was provided by Jeremy -although in fact it was pulled out of his office's disaster.

 **Balloon Boy:**

Type: "Balloon"

Gender: male

Position: Kids Cove / Jeremy's office, stealing batteries

Height: 110 cm

Personality: [Felly (writing): ANNOYING! Blair: Felly! Give me back the paper! (Struggles)] … I-insistent, sometimes funny?  
Description: It looks like a child. He use a cap striped blue and red as well as his shirt, his eyes are blue and his hair is Brown, he has red nose and blue pants.  
Hobbies: steal batteries! And play with his balloon... and Balloon Girl

Dislikes: If you burst his balloon [NEVER DARE TO BURST IT!]

 **Balloon Girl:**

Type: "Balloon"

Gender: female

Position: Party Rooms / under Jeremy's desk [Jeremy: without my permission T.T]

Height: 110 cm

Personality: is very nice and intelligent... [Felly: And much more comprehensive than the other dwarf ¬¬]  
Description: it looks like a normal girl. It also has a cap and blouse striped in colors pink and blue, her eyes are pink and her brown hair is tied in two low pigtails, her nose is red and also has long and blue pants.  
Hobbies: hide to scare! [Especially Jeremy]  
Dislikes: loud noises

 **Blair:**

Type: rabbit

Gender: female

Position: Kids Cove [everywhere]

Height: 1, 60 m

Personality: is friendly and helpful [Felly: and writing her own description ¬¬]... and very intelligent [Thia: and get excited for nothing] [Felly: and her voice is annoying] [Bonnie: and doesn't know to play guitar] [Blair: give me back the sheet!]

Description: posses a long hair up to her hips, purple usually tied into two high pigtails under the bangs are her red eyes and she use a uniform of white shirt, red tie and jacket without sleeves purple with a same color skirt. Her ears are also purple.  
Hobbies: I like... [Felly: There is no much space Blair!] Play with children, talk with Jeremy [Jeremy: I don't T.T] and... [Felly: Enough ¬¬]  
Dislikes: natural disasters in general [especially thunderstorms]

 **Bonnie:**

Type: rabbit

Gender: male

Position: parts and services [Bonnie: any place that suits me... You didn't write that, right?]  
Height: 1, 80 m

Personality: He is nice, but not too naive, is helpful, but it is not anyone's slave [Bonnie: BonBon can you stop to write down everything so literal?] [BonBon: Mm... Nop XD]

Description: is very pale [Him and Chica are in fact the most pale of all...] [Felly: Nobody cares!] ... His hair is purple short and messy, he use a black long sleeve shirt as well as his pants, long and black and a red tie [Bonnie: what about my eyes?] [BonBon: Ah? I forgot it? Ups] And he has red eyes like his guitar  
Hobbies: Playing guitar... and joke with Foxy and Freddy [Blair: What about me? T.T]... and spend time with Blair [Chica: And me? T.T] [Bonnie: Enough!]  
Dislikes: nothing

 **BonBon:**

Type: rabbit

Gender: male

Position: stage [although before 11 a.m. the Kids Cove]

Height: 1, 60 m

Personality: friendly, fun, intelligent... [Felly: Yes, suure ¬¬] [BonBon: Hey!]  
Description: is a beautiful [Bonnie: a little objectivity please!] [BonBon: Ok!] Hair blue short, green eyes [Felly: and so much make-up!] white shirt jacket light blue with black back, red tie [Felly: Pink I say!] [BonBon: NO, it's Red!] Black trousers and blue slippers  
Hobbies: playing with kids and playing guitar

Dislikes: [Freddy: He is afraid of everything...] [BonBon: Hey!] the darkness [but is a secret... Shhhhh]

 **Chica:**

Type: chicken

Gender: female

Position: parts and services / kitchen!  
Height: 1.65 m

Personality: is friendly and helpful [that sounds like a rabbit]... Although a bit clumsy  
Description: She has short blonde hair with magenta-colored eyes. She use a dress with a white apron. She has a short yellow coat with shaped wings covering her shoulders  
Hobbies: cooking!  
Dislikes: darkness, loneliness, or terror tales [Or sad tales T.T]

 **Felly:**

Type: Fox

Gender: female

Position: Kids Cove

Height: 1.62 m

Personality: is bad because she wants to, she makes jokes and laughs at others, but she can be friendly and protective if she wants too [Blair: and of course she's not forcing me to write this]

Description: her hair is red like Foxy's and she has two also red ears, her eyes are gold and her hair is tied in braids that reach the waist, she has a white blouse with pink stripes and a purple jacket and skirt  
Hobbies: make jokes to everyone!  
Dislikes: spiders

 **Foxy:**

Type: Fox

Gender: male

Position: parts and services / Kids Cove

Height: 1.80 m

Personality: is friendly and fun he also likes to make jokes  
Description: He has very messy short red hair he has his ears protruding from it, he has golden eyes and one of them is covered with a black patch. His coat is long and black with Golden shoulder straps; he has a white shirt and a second short black jacket, black pants and boots. [Foxy: And my hook]  
Hobbies: telling stories and making jokes with Freddy and Bonnie  
Dislikes: practically... nothing? [Foxy: No, nothing scares me!]

 **Freddy:**

Type: bear

Gender: male

Position: parts and service

Height: 1.82 m

Personality: is bossy, grumpy and pessimistic [Freddy: Felly... ¬¬]

Description: he has brown, also very messy short hair [Felly y Blair: and is very soft] [Freddy: ahem!] his eyes are blue and carries a white shirt and white gloves, black tie and black short jacket and a Brown suit... and of course the typical top hat black and elegant...  
Hobbies: make others suffer along with Foxy and Bonnie

Dislikes: …

 **Mangle:**

Type: Fox

Gender: female

Position: Kids Cove / ceilings!  
Height: 1.62 m

Personality: friendly

Description: she has short white hair and golden eyes; she has a pale pink ribbon on one side of her head. She has a white blouse and pale pink short jacket with black back, she use pink shorts and white socks with pink lines  
Hobbies: sewing and repairing things

Dislikes: Bees

 **Puppet:**

Type: …

Gender: male

Position: Prize Corner / music box

Height: 1.90 m

Personality: silent, but always helps when you need him [BonBon: and a lot of funny signs!] [Puppet: ¬¬]  
Description: black hair and white eyes, his shirt is white with black stripes on the sleeves and a black jacket with black tie and black trousers  
Hobbies: spend his time at the music box [doing whatever he does there]

Dislikes: [rare signs again]

 **Teddy:**

Type: bear

Gender: male

Position: stage

Height: 1.65 m

Personality: is extremely polite, very formal and fussy [Teddy: ahem!]  
Description: brown hair [although a little lighter than Freddy's] and blue eyes, white shirt, black tie and a jacket without sleeves brown, black trousers and black shoes  
Hobbies: playing chess

Dislikes: confined spaces

 **Thia:**

Type: chicken

Gender: female

Position: stage

Height: 1.62 m

Personality: is helpful, but it is also rude [Thia: BonBon, that sounds bad...]  
Description: blonde long hair [up to the shoulders!] and blue eyes. She has a short white shirt with yellow sleeves, pink shorts t stockings and black gloves.  
Hobbies: Playing with the kids and have fun with everyone!  
Dislikes: horror stories

* * *

Have a nice weekend and enjoy Halloween! Bye! :D


	31. One day with Thia

This is a short chapter I know... But! the next one is going to be long enough! ;)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or any of Scott's characters :)**

* * *

 **One day with Thia**

\- Welcome to our already known... One day with! -Blair began with enthusiasm

\- And as always, I still do not know what I'm doing here... -and that was Felly

\- Today -Blair ignored her while continued with the presentation- we have a very special guest

\- Is just Thia

\- I'm here you know? –Thia complained  
\- Felly...

\- Okay, I'm sorry, yes is a very special guest... –Felly sighed

\- Anyway, well, Felly already revealed who she was so... –the rabbit was cut by Felly

\- To the questions?  
\- Yes, the questions! -exclaimed Blair

\- So Thia, Do you like BonBon? –asked Felly  
\- Huh? What do you mean? Why just him?  
\- It was the first name that I think of, it was not something specific... -Felly explained lifting an eyebrow- but since you look upset

\- I'm not upset! And yes I like him! - Thia answered finally  
\- Ok... to the next question... What do you think of Jeremy? -Blair tried to reassure the animatronic asking something else although she suspected that Felly would not let it be

\- Well, I think that he is a great guard...

\- Yes, of course –said Felly unconvinced

\- Hey! I'm listening! -the guard had gone to the dining area to see what they were doing and had met with the famous interview that he had also had to suffer

\- Oh, come on you're not!

\- Felly just drop it… next question for Thia! -the rabbit stopped quickly the discussion, as it was accustomed to things to come out badly with the interviews

\- Okay... Thia, do you think that BonBon plays the guitar well?  
\- Huh? What kind of question is that? I don't know I don't play the guitar! –Thia exclaimed  
\- But you have heard...

\- Excuse me; I play quite well the guitar! I will not be Bonnie, but he has more practice! –BonBon defended himself  
\- Eh... Then, he plays well? –tried Thia  
\- Why does that sound like a question? Have a little faith! -BonBon retorted

\- I'm just...

\- Next question! -Blair interrupted them again

\- What do you think of...?  
\- No more questions from Felly! Tell us Thia Do you think that Teddy is very demanding?  
\- Yes? –she answered  
\- Wait, what? –the bear looked at her  
\- Why everyone had to be here while I'm been interviewed? -the animatronic had lost her patience

That didn't happen with the others, everyone was in the dining area… even Jeremy!  
\- Thia calm down -BonBon tried to talk to her, but there was no point

\- OK... How about we talk about something else? -suggested Blair

\- Sure

\- Very well -Blair looked at Felly she returned the gaze as to reassure the rabbit

\- So Thia, Why you can't cook?  
And of course the Felly's intention was never good and ended up causing the total loss of Thia's patience, which shifted her eyes to white and turned to shout a few minutes then jump on the stage and pull almost all the tables in the dining area.  
\- And that concludes our interview... –started Felly

\- Thia! Release that table! -Teddy screamed between Blair's efforts to control the situation

* * *

As always! I wish you all a nice day and thanks for reading! Bye! n.n


	32. Truth or Dare

So today we have a very looong chapter! :D This one has one purpose only... the beginnig of the ships! Yes because this fic contains ships ;)

Warning: There's a lot of dialogue for obvious reasons, so... read carefully and I did try to specified who was speaking... But sometimes it didn't go that well XD

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or any of Scott's characters :)**

* * *

 **Truth or Dare**

Everything started by Foxy's comment. And now they were all seated in a circle, uncomfortable under Puppet's gaze.  
\- There is no bottle, we cannot play without a bottle –Bonnie's comment received many sound of approval

No animatronic in their right mind would get into something like that between themselves.  
\- We can ask Jeremy! I am sure that between all the office's disasters must have a bottle... -of course BonBon did not fit the above description

-o-o-o-

\- Hi Jeremy!  
\- Aaah! BonBon! There is no need to appear out of nowhere!  
\- I'm sorry... But at this point you should be already accustomed -the rabbit looked to the side

\- But of course! –Jeremy crossed his arms- What are you doing here? Aren't you in the Kids Cove, making a satanic ritual or something?  
\- Satanic? No... It's just a game! And we need a bottle... do you have one?

For what the hell did they want a bottle? Jeremy thought.  
\- Jeremy?  
\- Why do you need one?  
\- What do you mean? You weren't listening to me? For the game!  
\- What game? -Jeremy should admit he lost his patience very fast when it came to the blue rabbit

\- Truth or dare of course!  
\- Huh? -the guard couldn't be more surprised, how the hell did BonBon convinced them of such a thing?  
\- Do you have the bottle or not?  
\- Eh... -Jeremy searched through the disastrous office which he had pledged to clean up a long time ago; yes, right.  
\- Here you have... –finally he chose one of the bottles more nearby and reached it to BonBon

\- Thank you! Maybe you should play with us!  
\- Are you serious? -the rabbit really believed that he would play with a lot of cruel robots?  
\- Yes! -and of course that the animatronic didn't understand the sarcasm either

\- No thanks

\- But... Oh! Hi Puppet! Do you think Jeremy should play too?

And just like that! Jeremy was sitting now between Chica and Puppet with no escape. How they had convinced Puppet into all that? No idea. Was it a good idea? Definitely not. Would it be a long night? You don't know how much.

Puppet looked at them all and sighed, and then the bottle began to turn on its own pointing to...

\- Well Thia truth or dare? -asked Foxy which was the one to blame for all that

\- Mm... Truth! -It wasn't that Thia would fear the challenges, but she wanted to start safe

\- Alright then! Do you get alone with Chica? -everyone looked at Foxy if that was the kind of question that he was going to make, then, just maybe, this game would not be a torture after all

\- Good I guess?  
\- With more enthusiasm Thia! –Chica exclaimed  
\- Yes! I get alone with Chica!  
\- Ok next! –said Foxy  
Thia spun the bottle.  
\- BonBon?  
\- What?  
\- Don't tell me that... truth or dare!  
\- But you didn't ask

\- We are not going to repeat the same question all the time!  
\- Okay, okay... Truth –he choose

\- Let's see... -Thia thought pressed by the looks of all to make the rabbit suffer- Where do you get all your ideas?  
General disappointment. The robot could do better, but she didn't.  
\- Mm... What do you mean?  
\- Your ideas for parties, jokes, games, even this idea? –Thia explained  
\- I didn't have this idea... It was Foxy –the rabbit pointed

\- Can you answer the question! -Felly looked at him exasperated

\- From my system? Is it not there where all the ideas come from?  
And Yes, the animatronic just confirm what everyone suspected. Something was definitely wrong with BonBon's system.  
\- Spin the bottle BonBon –Thia said

\- Ok! -the blue rabbit took the bottle and turned it- Well, well! From rabbit to rabbit!  
\- I think that I will go with... truth! -exclaimed Blair enthusiastically after all BonBon could not ask such a bad thing

\- Do get alone with Freddy? -BonBon shot innocently and yes, it was a difficult question  
\- We get j-just…

\- Well? -Freddy raised an eyebrow towards Blair

\- I don't know if good describes it, I think you're great at times, but your attitude leaves much to be desired... But in summary I will say that yes, I like you, kind of -finished the rabbit crossing her arms, she didn't like it that they pressured her to do anything

\- So my attitude...

\- Let it be Freddy -told Bonnie so that they could move forward in the game, yet he did not understand why the bear and the fox took all this so well knowing the type of questions or challenges that could be make

\- Ok! My turn -Blair turned bottle

\- Truth –Felly answered fast

\- Who is your favorite victim?  
\- Are you serious? You're going to waste an opportunity to ask me anything with that? -Felly raised an eyebrow in address to Blair

\- Yes! Just answer the question!  
\- Alright then... Foxy -the animatronic shrugged

\- Hey! –her brother started  
\- Or maybe... –she teased him back

\- Enough information! -cut the Blair- turn the bottle already  
All crossed their fingers Felly was one of the few animatronics that by any reason you would want making the questions... Or the challenges. Teddy sighed.  
\- Truth

\- Do you really, really like Balloon Boy?  
\- Huh? There is no need to add the sincerity part everyone here knows that I can't...

\- We also know Teddy how you like to change the topic... -Felly looked at him in a serious way

\- Mm... W-well the truth is... –even when the little animatronic was 'sleeping' in one of the Party Rooms Teddy was not comfortable admitting the truth

\- So? –Felly pushed  
\- N-no? I mean I care and everything, but sometimes... Anyway he's just a child so I guess that it is normal to sometimes be irritating...

\- And Balloon Girl?  
\- It is only one question Felly! Teddy now spin the bottle -Blair handed the bottle to Teddy

\- Ok -Teddy threw the bottle to the medium as the others had done- This is going to be weird... Tell us Puppet since when are you in the pizzeria?  
\- Huh? What kind of question is that Teddy? You know that the pizzeria opened one year ago -Thia exclaimed

Puppet indicated with his hands that Thia was right and that a year ago he was running like everyone else. The bottle began to spin once again.  
 _Do you like sweets?  
_ \- Are you kidding me? -Freddy rebuked him with a look, the game was supposed to be serious, if everyone had the opportunity to make fun of everyone or ask questions to make them uncomfortable it was best to take advantage

\- Mm... I hadn't even chosen! But I guess that you already knew... Yes -Blair shrugged her shoulders

The rest of the robots were left apart with the silent exchange between Puppet and the other two.  
\- Ok? I guess that it is Blair's turn to spin the bottle -said Foxy filling the silence of the circle

\- Then Foxy... truth or dare? - Blair eyes had a special glow

As all the animatronics she also wanted to take revenge on Foxy by making them play that game.  
\- Truth -replied the fox with security after all rabbits were friendly

\- Who do you prefer the most Bonnie or Freddy? -Or weren't they?  
Bonnie and Freddy looked at him seriously. The pressure was increasing as time passed. If only Foxy could sweat...

\- I pass! Both are my best friends

\- But you should prefer one! -Felly looked at him on an evil way

\- N-no!  
\- Hm! Okay, if you pass then you will choose challenge next time -Blair reached him the bottle

It stopped on the guard this time; he was terrified of what Foxy by way of revenge would make him to do.  
\- Mate?  
\- Truth -definitely for no reason at all Jeremy could choose dare

\- Tell me Jeremy... -pause to generate tension- Do you have brothers?  
\- Huh?  
General disappointment again.  
\- Well?  
\- Well... -Jeremy made a weird face before answering- Yes, in fact I have a brother -his tone increasingly fill with rage- he's very brilliant is a professional pilot... Yes, a pilot flies planes for the army and has insured his life earning a lot of money with all the guarantees of his position and his brother here working on a damn pizzeria! -Jeremy had finished almost screaming and all the animatronics looked at him with wide eyes

\- Ok...

\- Just... Give me the bottle... -the guard turned the bottle waiting for a golden opportunity to make a robot suffer

\- Dare! -unfortunately had come out someone to who he didn't wish to do much harm but then he recalled all those moments when Chica scared him

Even when were just a few occasions.  
\- I dare you to make spicy all the decorative creams of your cupcakes!  
\- Huh? No!  
Jeremy nodded pleased.  
\- Alright, but you are going to pay! -she said crossing her arms

Pouting Chica spun the bottle.  
\- Challenge - Mangle responded without much enthusiasm, but at least Chica was a good choice for a challenge

\- Mangle shows us how flexible you are!  
The animatronic of white hair had no choice rather than starting to bend until it reached a very particular form, it seemed…

\- You look like a pretzel! -Thia broke into a laugh like the others

\- Very funny... now someone who help me untangle me?  
The robots continued laughing a little more until Felly and Blair rose to help her.  
\- Ok... If you all stopped laughing - Mangle was beginning to get angry, she took the bottle and turned it

\- Dare -Freddy was tired of the game so if he could put some interest in it he would

\- Mm... -Mangle had not contemplated that he chose challenge- Do... An evil laugh

General disappointment; once again.  
\- Mm... Ok? –the bear cleared his throat- Muahahahahaha... There

Freddy took the bottle and turned it before someone could say anything.  
\- Is not fair! I had already passed!  
\- Is random Felly -told Blair while the other animatronic shoot daggers with her eyes

\- Hm!  
\- If you do not say what you prefer then I will choose for you

\- T... -Felly squinted towards the bear, she could tell that he was bored and that she would be the entertainment, in that case it would be better to do something to confess to something- challenge

The bear raised an eyebrow, he had hoped that the animatronic chose truth, but he shrugged.  
\- Well, then be a rabbit for 10 minutes...

\- Huh?  
\- You heard me

\- B-but… -the bear was wearing his best victory face- I hate you

\- You are a rabbit now

\- Then is my turn! -Felly spoke with enthusiasm as usually Blair do it

\- It's my turn great!  
\- Truth or dare BonBon? –Felly kept the light tone  
\- Dare! –the blue rabbit joined hands

\- Great! I challenge you to stay quiet for 10 minutes! -Felly did her best to keep the smile on her face

\- Oh, but...

\- Starting now...  
BonBon began to do a lot of indecipherable gestures that the vast majority -with the exception of Thia who was at his side- decided to ignore. Finally he decided to spin the bottle.  
\- Truth -with a lot of gestures BonBon was able to ask his question to Bonnie

\- What is your favorite food...? -Thia received a nod on the rabbit's part

\- Well... Now that I think about it... The truth is that we don't feel hunger -Bonnie began to enumerate with his fingers- We do not like and do not enjoy eating so if it like that I really don't understand why we eat in the first place... -he stopped when he looked to his right only to find a pair of red eyes that were looking at him- B-but I suppose that I like very much the lemon Pie...?  
BonBon raised his two thumbs and then gave him the bottle.  
\- Challenge! -exclaimed an enthusiastic Thia

\- Well... I dare you to call someone and make a joke! –exclaimed Bonnie  
\- To someone? –asked Thia  
\- Yes, Jeremy, give your phone to Thia

\- Huh? No!  
\- Come on! –the purple rabbit insisted  
\- Just do it, mate!  
\- Mr. Fitzgerald

Those three were intimidating separately, but together?  
\- F-fine! -Jeremy reached his phone to Thia and she took it quickly

\- And what I supposed to do now?  
\- Give me... here... 12345671 -the guard dialed the most ridiculous number imaginable waiting that did not exist... And of course it did.  
\- Hello? Do you have an idea of what time is it? -the voice of a woman very annoyed rang from the other side of the phone

\- Woa –Thia exclaimed without thinking

\- There's no time to be impress! -pressed Bonnie

\- H-hello, excuse me...

\- Huh? With who exactly I'm speaking? Your voice sounds strange...

\- Mm... Look behind you, please

\- Huh? Behind me? I do not think that this is correct, miss if you are drunk I suggest that you go home...

\- Just look behind you and you will find the most creepiest thing that you will ever see in your short and insignificant life... -Jeremy snatched the phone from Thia when he heard the woman screaming on the other side

\- Ok... –he was sure that he had went as white as a paper

\- Sorry, I heard from a child once...

What kind of disturbed children went to the pizzeria? He questioned internally and not for the first time.  
Thia spun the bottle.  
\- Dare!  
\- Blair, make three wishes!  
\- But that's very easy Thia!  
\- Felly please remember that you are a rabbit -reminded her Blair

\- No, no anymore -of course that she had been aware of the time

\- Well... Mm... I wish... My own guitar... A pet…

\- A pet? –Teddy repeated  
\- Yes a pet! And that the old are reactivated!  
\- Aww... -Chica and Bonnie were touched by Blair's words- Thanks Blair! -Chica rose to squeeze her

\- Chica... Now you can let me go...

\- Ups! Sorry -the animatronic returned to her seat and Blair turned the bottle

\- Dare... -Jeremy had faith in the rabbit

\- I dare you to eat something prepared by Thia... other than cupcakes!  
\- Blair! -Chica, Teddy and BonBon exclaimed at the same time

\- Hey! -Thia crossed her arms getting angry whenever they mentioned her lack of talent in cooking  
Jeremy by the reaction of the robots could expect something bad out of all that.  
\- You can't leave the circle, so it will be something that will be accomplished later Jeremy -told Blair reaching the bottle to the guard

\- Very good rabbit -was the time for the blond to avenge at last

\- Truth -Bonnie narrowed his eyes

\- So... Do you miss be like BonBon?  
Silence.  
Bonnie looked to his right. There was Blair giving a look back. To his left was Freddy that denied with the head. And lastly BonBon having the head tilted to one side in front.  
\- Eh... No

Silence.  
\- The truth is that now I have a better domain on my system, without offending BonBon, so I prefer how I am now

\- Not worry! It is ok! Each one has their opinion

\- Here -Jeremy gave the bottle to Bonnie

\- Well if Puppet is not opposing... -he waited a little to the animatronic did something, but nothing came- What is in the box?  
\- Yes, Puppet tell us what's in the box?  
Everyone nodded in curiosity. Puppet sighed deeply. He got up and went to the box lifting the top. BonBon, Thia, Teddy, Bonnie, Felly and Blair followed the dark haired robot.  
\- This must be a joke!  
\- But how big is this box?  
\- Seriously this is all that is in the box?  
And so the questions followed for a couple of minutes until Freddy spoke.  
\- That's all, you can already return to sit down to continue with the game and end it once and for all?  
All the animatronics sited in their positions to continue with the game. The bottle was already turning by itself.  
\- Very good Puppet, throw me your challenge! -exclaimed Foxy

Puppet tilted his head a moment and then smiled.  
\- Pff... -Freddy began to laugh

\- Huh? Freddy care to share the joke with the class? –the fox requested  
\- Puppet wants you to bark like a dog...

\- Hahaha

\- What? But...  
Everyone began laughing while Mangle and Felly threw him a look of sympathy.  
For a fox barking as a dog was a humiliation and of course that Puppet knew.  
\- Well! I will not be backing out of a challenge! -Foxy squinted in Puppet's direction and then took air to bark- Woof!  
Foxy took the bottle quickly before the others could keep laughing and turned it.  
\- Now is your opportunity... -Felly could not keep talking, because Foxy had closed her mouth

\- Huh? What you mean? -Mangle asked with confusion

\- Nothing! She didn't say absolutely anything!  
\- Anyway... Foxy you must follow with the game -Freddy added in a mocking tone

\- And I know! -Foxy directed his gaze towards Mangle- W-what's your f-favorite color, Mangle?  
\- Huh? Why are you mumbling Foxy if it's a simple question? – Mangle was surprised

\- Why? -Bonnie repeated

\- Nothing!

\- Well, my favorite color is red of course

\- Of course! -exclaimed Felly and Freddy at the same time

\- Shut up! -shouted Foxy

\- If only you had blood in your veins -began Freddy

\- You would be as red as your hair! -completed Felly

\- Ahem!  
Foxy didn't had where to hide and of course Jeremy that had proved be enough suspicious had noticed immediately the exchange of the robots and to where that exchange pointed to and that gave him an idea. After a few minutes more of a poor and nervous Foxy, Mangle finally spun the bottle.  
\- Well Teddy -Mangle talked strongly to let the teasing back and continue with the game- tell me do you get alone with Freddy?  
\- Huh? A peculiar question, Freddy… -but when Teddy began to think about the fact he kept doing it for a while

\- Well? Is not that it was such a complicated question...

\- Mm... Right, mm... I guess -replied finally the bear shrinking his shoulders

\- I guess? –Freddy was going to start a fight over that  
\- With that is enough! -exclaimed Mangle tending the bottle to Teddy

\- My turn! -shouted the bear to silence Freddy's protests

\- Shoot!  
\- Ok? Tell me Chica what you would get angry about? -asked Teddy

\- Mm... The truth is that not many things upset me... But I don't like that someone lie and let the kitchen messy... I suppose that's all...

\- Great

Chica spun the bottle.

\- Tell me Freddy... would you be Jeremy's friend? -asked her with innocence

\- Hm...  
\- The truth is that now that I think about it... they have much in common -dropped Felly

\- Huh? -exclaimed the two at the same time

\- Well, both are complaining most of the time –started to explained the red haired robot

\- Is that so?  
\- Ahem! The answer -rushed Teddy to intervene

\- No –the other bear answered quickly

\- It is not that I want to be your friend anyway...  
And with that Freddy turned the bottle to go on with the game.  
\- Tell me Mangle... do you mind when Jeremy says Spider Foxy?  
\- Huh? You keep calling me that? I thought that it had been clear that I didn't like it, Jeremy! One bit!  
\- I-I'm sorry, it's unintentionally...

\- Hmph! -Mangle turned the bottle abruptly

\- Dare!  
\- Well... Let's see... Ah! Do a magic trick!  
\- Huh? O-ok... I guess, where I take something... –Thia's eyes ended up where Puppet was which of course gave her a hat and a wand- Very well! A rabbit will appear now! –exclaimed the animatronic while waving the wand

Nothing came out of the hat

\- Thia, you didn't say the magic words!  
If it had been able to Thia will beaten BonBon on the face.  
\- And what are those magic words? -she asked with discouragement

\- Abracadabra of course! –the blue rabbit said excitedly  
\- Well, abracadabra a rabbit will appear! -and nothing came out

\- Oh? Perhaps you need enthusiasm...

\- If you know this why not you do it? -Thia gave her things to BonBon, she didn't like it when she couldn't do things well, but it wasn't as anyone could make a trick so...

\- And that is how you pull out a rabbit! -BonBon was petting a plush rabbit, of course, that he had managed to get from the hat

Thia this time wanted to hit herself with the bottle in the face, but instead, made it turn.  
\- Very well Foxy...

\- Truth...

\- What do you fear?  
\- Nothing!  
\- Aha…

\- Seriously! The old do not have phobias!  
\- But Chica doesn't like...  
Chica made a sign towards Thia.  
\- So nothing scares you? Are you sure? - the animatronic insisted

\- Quite sure!  
\- Well, is good to know -and with that the bottle was underway again  
\- Ok... Dare

\- Are you sure mate? -asked the fox to Bonnie

\- Yeah, shoot

\- Ok... You're... BonBon!  
\- But...

\- No, I ask you if you were sure... now you're BonBon for 10 minutes!  
\- Fine! -said Bonnie that similar to Felly only had to put enthusiasm in all, but with Bonnie it was more natural- Tell me Jeremy what will it be?  
\- Wow seriously is like having two BonBons!  
\- Oh Jeremy, thank you! Now tell me what do you chose? -repeated Bonnie

\- Truth, of course

\- All right then! Tell me... Why you still working here?  
\- If I must be honest I don't have an idea, I'm sure I could find a better job, but I already signed a contract so...

\- Ok -Bonnie passed the bottle to Jeremy

\- BonBon?

\- Dare!  
\- Be rude for 10 minutes!  
\- Okay!  
\- That is not rude BonBon...

\- I'm so... I mean and why you care! -at least it was a progress thought Jeremy- Very good Puppet...  
Puppet looked at BonBon and then Freddy.  
\- Puppet chooses dare -the bear responded

\- Then, speak...  
Puppet cocked his head a moment.  
\- What are you waiting for? -BonBon urged in a challenging tone

Puppet scowled.  
\- OKAY...  
All were silent a moment. Puppet spoke very similar to Golden Freddy.  
\- You told me that you could not speak! -reproached him Blair and Mangle nodded to support her

\- I SHOULD NOT... I AM SORRY  
\- Don't apologize... But you could have told me, right? -Blair looked at him directly

Puppet lowered his head a moment. _I can do it only for a brief moment from time to time, because spend a lot of my battery_...

\- Puppet says that he can speak more because he runs out of battery...

\- Puppet runs out of battery? What a loser! -BonBon in his ¨rude¨ mode conceal better his idiocy

Puppet frown to him it was a version of BonBon that he didn't like much.  
\- It is an animatronic like everyone, of course has a limited battery -concluded Freddy

The bottle began to turn again.  
 _Be nice for ten minutes_...

\- Ahem!  
\- Oh yes, right... Felly Puppet says you must be kind and tender for ten minutes _Blair I didn't say tender..._

Blair limited to wink an eye to him.  
\- Huh? I hadn't even chosen... but hey... wait what? Why again?  
\- You weren't kind last time

\- But I was a rabbit! Hmph!

Puppet gave the bottle to Felly.  
\- Thank you very much Puppet -she said with a great smile on her face- Now tell me Teddy

\- Yes?  
\- You're so kind as you look? -asked the red haired robot with the greatest face of innocent that he had seen so far

\- What do you mean?  
\- Let me rephrase that –she said while she wanted to tell him that it was obvious, but she should be polite- Do you really think the things that you say? Or inside there's cursing all the time and thinking bad things about everyone?  
\- Well... The most of them times I really think what I'm saying... except some exceptions... -admitted the bear, there's was no point in hide it and also he couldn't lie

\- Wow, so much honesty! Keep your bottle...

\- Thanks

\- No problem

\- So? -asked one bear to the other

\- Truth

\- Why you think you're so cool Freddy?  
\- Because I am, is there any other reason?  
\- I could give you a list... -whispered Teddy

\- Excuse me?  
\- Nothing! I wanted to say here, the bottle...

\- Very good Chica

\- Truth

\- Who do you think is better? The old ones or the Toys?  
\- Huh? Y-you shouldn't ask such things Freddy!  
\- You also ask very direct questions Chica, now it's my turn...

\- Well...! I pass!  
\- Well, the challenge will be for next -the bear passed her the bottle

\- Truth! -exclaimed the rabbit before Chica could ask

\- Ok... Tell me Blair what's it like playing with kids?  
\- It's fun! -the rabbit took her hands to her mouth- Sorry...

\- Hahaha... no problem! I asked you and of course I agree with you!  
The bottle returned to the ground.  
\- Can I know why it has to be my turn so often?  
\- Remember that you need to be polite Felly -Freddy won a long look of hatred from her

\- Truth -she spat

\- Why are you so bad? -asked Blair

\- Huh? What do you mean beloved rabbit? I'm not bad... I only do many jokes

Everyone did a general aha and an ironic look.  
\- It is the truth!  
\- Of course, here... -Blair tossed the bottle to Felly

\- Truth -said the purple rabbit without hesitation

\- Well, tell us Bonnie... do you think that Blair has a talent for guitar?  
\- Huh? -Bonnie had been dislodged with the question, he didn't expect that

\- Perhaps do you need that I repeat the question?  
\- Mm... No... Ok...

\- Bonnie answer is not so difficult! -Blair pushed him

\- The truth is that... She has a lot of enthusiasm?  
\- What do you mean with enthusiasm? -Blair was already beside Bonnie

\- Because...

\- Let's calm ok? -suggested Teddy- we all want that this game to be over... Felly?  
\- Of course it is enough for me with that -she said with a little giggle- here you have Bonnie

The rabbit looked at her seriously while taking the bottle to turn it

\- Freddy? –the bear raised one eyebrow again he was bored

\- Dare

\- Of course... then you'll be BonBon for 10 minutes!  
\- Yes! -Felly exclaimed with all her strength, this time it was she who won an icy gaze of the bear

\- Of course I can do it! -exclaimed the bear with enthusiasm, which seemed to be the key to imitate rabbits

\- It's the worst performance I've seen so far! –Teddy teased  
\- Shut up, I mean, don't be bad!  
\- Hahaha... –Felly laughed loudly  
Freddy began to spin the bottle regretting his decision to take the challenge.  
\- Me again? Don't tell me... – she stopped laughing immediately and crossed her arms

\- Tell me truth or dare?  
\- Truth...

\- Do you like working with children? -Freddy shrugged under the look of the others, because it was a easy question

\- Mm... When the children behave, yes

\- Well, here... -Felly put up the bottle

\- Shoot sister!  
\- Fine, who is the more beautiful girl of the pizzeria? And can't say that I am... that would be too boring -Felly had a malicious smile in her face

\- Eh... -Foxy gave up easy to the pressure- Pass!  
\- Challenge will be then!  
\- I can with that... -Foxy took the bottle from his sister's hands

\- Truth! –BonBon exclaimed  
\- Okay, mate! Do you consider Bonnie a rabbit? I mean because of his personality...

\- Yes! While he lacks a bit of joy and energy, is a rabbit -BonBon nodded firmly

\- Well, I stay with that

\- Here we go!  
The bottle turned again.  
\- Truth

\- Well brother -Blair joined hands thinking a good revenge for the question about the guitar- Tell me... What is the girl that you like the most?

\- Maybe...

\- No! I do not count! -hurried to tell Blair

\- Hm! Then Chica... I guess?  
\- Me?  
\- There is no other Chica in the pizzeria right? –cut the rabbit  
\- Well... thanks?  
\- Whatever! -Bonnie pulled the bottle to spin it

\- Truth -said the guard without mood

\- Are you ever stop screaming like a little girl?  
\- I do not scream like a girl!  
\- If you say so -all cried out again

\- Forget it! Give me the bottle!  
\- Dare!  
\- Very well -Jeremy approached BonBon and whispered something in his ear

\- Really?  
\- Yep

\- Well -BonBon looked at Puppet a few moments and then spoke- You're an idiot

All the robots remained silent a moment. Of course that Puppet did nothing more than frown in Jeremy's direction, who was by his side. While BonBon put the bottle on the move again.  
\- Puppet? It was a challenge... everything ok?  
Puppet nodded. _Truth_

\- He chose truth -Freddy responded with fatigue

\- Well... How is it that you know everything?  
 _I do not know everything_...

\- Of course you know everything! -rebuked Freddy

 _Hm... Okay, Yes, I know everything, including that you like...  
_ \- And that is enough!  
All jumped by the abrupt cry of Freddy.  
\- That sounds inter... -but Blair could not finish her sentence because she was under the eyes of wrath of the bear

\- Just answer the question! -the bear said in his most serious voice

 _No reason, I just do  
_ \- Are you joking? Will this be your answer? –started Freddy just to be interrupted by Blair  
\- Puppet says that there's no reason...

\- There you go, we can now continue with this? -said Mangle, she also wanted the thing to be over

The bottle began to turn when BonBon dropped it.  
 _Be rude for 10 minutes..._

\- Where is the originality Puppet? -said a still annoyed Freddy

\- What he want?  
\- That you are rude for 10 minutes -replied Blair

\- Oh... I can do that... now give me that bottle! -demanded the smallest bear

\- Truth or dare? Fast! Not have all the night! -off any way Teddy seemed comfortable with his challenge

\- Mm... Truth

\- Do you consider yourself clumsy?  
\- Teddy! -Bonnie protest was broken by Chica's hand

\- Yes, the truth is that I try to be careful in what I do but I just can't...

\- Hm... Pathetic

\- Hey!  
\- Catch the bottle -Teddy tossed the bottle to Chica who was able to catch it before it fell on Jeremy's face- Mangle?  
\- Truth

\- What animatronic you like the most?  
\- Eh...

\- Perhaps have something to do with your favorite color? -suggested Blair

\- N-no! That is... Pass!  
\- That was fast... Challenge will be then...  
Mangle spun the bottle to be quickly.  
\- Thia?  
\- Truth

\- Who is your best friend? –Chica asked  
\- Well, I have no favorites! So

\- You must answer

\- Then I pass!  
\- Ok... challenge

Thia received the bottle and spun it.

\- It is dare, right? –asked Foxy  
\- Yes... Say "I love you" to the first one you see! –Thia said  
Felly was already behind Foxy and shook his head so he only look to Mangle.  
\- W-what?  
\- Sorry, but you cannot pass a challenge Foxy -told him Bonnie

\- I...

\- It's just a challenge Foxy! -bothered him Blair

\- I l-l-love y-you!  
The robots erupted in laughter, all except for Foxy and Mangle of course.  
-N-no worry, it's just a challenge –Mangle tried to reassured him

\- Yes! Only is a challenge...  
And the bottle returned to move.  
\- Sister?  
\- Truth -Felly would not let Foxy take revenge on her

\- What option do you prefer the cries of Balloon Boy or Jeremy?  
\- Jeremy... -the guard didn't even try to protest  
\- BonBon?  
\- Truth

\- What do you think of your excess of makeup?  
\- Huh? As for what you know is not excess of makeup! We are just friendlier for kids, that's all!  
\- Sure -replied the red haired animatronic passing him the bottle

\- Mangle has challenge!  
\- Oh God… Please something easy BonBon -said Mangle recalling the recent challenge of Foxy

\- Say I'm spider Foxy!  
\- B-but... Oh okay! -It was at least not worse than other things- I am... Spider Foxy!  
After a few laughs, especially on Jeremy's part, the bottle turned to move.  
\- Truth

\- How old are you Jeremy?  
\- 24

\- And you already are all bitter

\- And still living with your parents

\- And...

\- Shut up already! -the blonde took the bottle and threw it

\- Mate?  
\- Where is your hook?  
\- What? But... When? How? Felly!  
After a few good minutes of persecution.  
\- Here's your hook!  
\- Thank you...  
And the bottle was put in motion once more.  
\- Truth

\- How do you pass through the darkness without me or Felly notice you?  
\- Because I can turn off the sound of my system... –Freddy answered

\- At will? -asked Blair

\- Yes would you give me the bottle already?  
\- Truth –said Bonnie

\- If you weren't a rabbit that would you be?  
\- Oh... well... a Fox perhaps?  
\- But you are very serious to be a fox, mate

\- Yes, you should be a bear! -added Mangle

\- Ah? That is what the little couple thinks? -countered Bonnie

\- What...

\- C-couple?  
\- Ok... leave it there, here -told Freddy

\- Truth

\- Who are your friends BonBon?  
\- Well... ALL! Obviously!  
\- Of course... here –Bonnie handed the bottle

\- Truth

\- Who is the most educated animatronic according to you, Teddy?  
\- Let me think... I'm

\- Ok

Teddy put in motion the bottle.  
\- Truth!  
\- But you go from one to the other! –Felly complained  
\- You complain because you are always chosen, you complain because you do not...

\- Shut up Freddy!  
\- Would you like to be like Bonnie, BonBon? –Teddy asked  
\- No, I like me, no offense

\- Of course that does not offend me BonBon

\- Next! -said the blue rabbit taking the bottle

 _Challenge... Or better…_

\- It is already late; Puppet chooses challenge -said Freddy

 _You are going to regret it…_  
\- I challenge you to leave someone in charge for a day! Someone who will decide by the bottle of course!  
Freddy's face quickly changed when he realized which direction all that was taking. Puppet spun the bottle it stopped... at BonBon of course.  
\- Yupiiii! I'll be in charge for a day!  
Everyone looked in panic. The bottle began to turn.  
\- Challenge! -Jeremy regretted immediately when the words escaped his mouth

 _You will teach BonBon to be guard  
_ \- Puppet says that you must teach BonBon to be a guard -translated Blair

\- What? It has to be a joke!  
\- No

\- B-but...  
Puppet looked at Jeremy.  
\- Okay -he surrendered crossing his arms

\- Dare! –exclaimed Felly when the bottle stopped  
\- Break BonBon's guitar!  
\- Hey!  
\- OK -Felly rose and took up the guitar before the rabbit could claim anything and split it in half in a swoop against the ground

\- M-my guitar!  
\- Puppet will give you a new one...  
Puppet looked at her for a moment, but then fumbled his fingers and the guitar returned to be whole again.  
\- Thanks!  
Puppet shrugged.  
\- Truth... and do not ever do that to my guitar anymore!  
-Yes, yes... You sure you're a male?  
\- Huh? Yes!  
\- Whatever you say -said Felly giving the bottle to the blue rabbit

\- Truth –Freddy said

\- Ok, Who do you hate the most? –asked BonBon  
\- You, is it not obvious? Now give me the bottle  
\- Dare...

\- Say all the curses that you can in 30 seconds...  
Teddy took air and started. Many were surprised by the huge number of curses that he knew the bear that supposedly always took care of the language.  
\- Truth

\- Then, if you get stuck somewhere with someone who would it be? –Teddy asked  
Felly cocked her head a moment, thinking.  
\- With no one...

\- Come on sis! I am sure that you could think of someone

\- I also think you should shut up... -she said in a threatening way

\- That answer is not worth –Teddy concluded

\- Well then, I pass...

\- Ok

Felly spun the bottle.

\- Challenge

\- Freddy... Let me think... I have one! You'll be Teddy!  
\- No...  
\- Why is so bad to be me? –the other bear asked  
\- Seriously you have to ask?  
\- You are not very different after all -said Blair

\- Are you joking? –and she won screams from the bears

\- You are Teddy and that is final -recalled Felly

The bottle started to move.

\- So? –Freddy asked to Foxy

\- Dare  
\- Good you're going to regret this full game… I challenge you to tell Mangle that...

The rest of the phrase didn't reach the target because Foxy threw the bottle to Freddy's face. The game had been his idea and he had endured their torture without complains, but if he knew Freddy as he knew him, then things were going to escape of his hands and he was already tired. After a discussion and some cries, the animatronics decided to not return to the game, they were tired of playing truth or dare anyways. Jeremy had a little more than thirty minutes to go to his house and leave with plenty ideas he was going to carry out in his next night of work...

* * *

Have a very nice day... or night? n.n


End file.
